Oportunidades
by Kerube-Chan
Summary: Tomoyo recibe la oportunidad de ir a estudiar a un prestigioso internado en Inglaterra al ser la mejor estudiante de su país. Lo que no se esperaba es que el conocer a cierto chico le traería tantas emociones. UA. T&E. Primer Fic. Capitulo 14 Arriba!.
1. Presentaciones

**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece. Sakura Card Captor y todos sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP.

**OPORTUNIDADES**

**Summary: **Tomoyo recibe la oportunidad de ir a estudiar a un prestigioso internado en Inglaterra al ser la mejor estudiante de su país. Lo que no se esperaba es que el conocer a cierto chico le traería tantas emociones. UA. T&E. Primer Fic dejen Reviews Por Favor.

**Capitulo Uno: "Presentaciones"**

En un avión rumbo a Inglaterra iba una hermosa joven de unos diez siete años mirando por la ventana, apreciando el hermoso paisaje que la rodeaba, ya estaba amaneciendo y los rayos del sol se reflejaban en sus largos cabellos color azabache. Su mirada color amatista estaba perdida en el horizonte, llevaba unos cuantos minutos despierta ya que la azafata se había acercado a decirle que el vuelo estaba próximo a llegar a su destino.

Londres, cada vez que pensaba cual era su destino no le quedaba más que reafirmarse a si misma que este cambio lo hacia por su bien. Su madre siempre le enseño que apenas observara una oportunidad la tomara. Y que mejor oportunidad que está le habían ofrecido ingresar a uno de los mejores internados de toda Inglaterra. El colegio Saint Michael el cual era conocido por solo albergar a lo mejor de lo mejor.

¿Que como habían dado con ella? Muy fácil ella era la chica más inteligente de todo Japón. No solo sus notas la colocaban en el ranking nacional como la número uno, sino que además tenia otras dotes como el canto, la danza, la actuación, entre muchas otras habilidades que la hacían una chica prodigio, la mejor de Japón.

Japón, como no sentir nostalgia por su tierra natal, el lugar que la vio crecer donde tenia una gran cantidad de amigos y a su familia. Pero no le quedaba más que seguir adelante. Toda la vida se había considerado una persona valiente y este no era el momento para flaquear. Aunque hubiera preferido que su mamá la acompañara aunque fuera está vez pero había tenido unos negocios muy importantes que atender y por eso no podía ir con ella.

La voz del Capitán la saco de sus pensamientos.

- Estimados pasajeros les habla su capitán para informarles que dentro de unos minutos estaremos aterrizando en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Londres son las 6:36 a.m. Hora de Londres, por favor ajústense sus cinturones. Espero que hayan disfrutado su vuelo y que pasen un excelente día.

Después de estás palabras del Capitán Tomoyo prosiguió a colocarse el cinturón y ajustar su reloj. Se quedo observándolo detenidamente, quien diría que son tantas horas de diferencia. Definitivamente le iba costar un rato acostumbrarse al nuevo horario.

Luego de aterrizar el avión y haber recogido su equipaje, Tomoyo paso una hora haciendo fila por la aduana para que le sellaran su pasaporte. Al parecer se había caído el sistema y lo estaban haciendo todo manual por eso la demora.

Al salir por la puerta de vuelos de llegada pudo observar un cartel sostenido en alto con su nombre 'Tomoyo Daidoji'. En medio de tanta gente no podía observar claramente a la persona que lo sostenía pero se dio cuenta de que este le estaba haciendo señas de que se acercara a otro detrás de él. Tomoyo tomo su maleta con fuerza y se acerco decididamente a ellos. Al llegar pudo observar que el que sostenía el cartel era un joven como de su edad de cabellos azulados, con unos hermosos ojos color azul noche y de piel blanca; vestía una camisa azul cielo, que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos, con los dos primeros botones desabrochados y una chaqueta color crema, con unos Jeans azul oscuro ajustados. El otro personaje que lo acompañaba era un señor mayor como en sus treinta y tantos. De cabello negro y ojos verdes era. Vestía un traje de saco y pantalón color gris con una corbata rojo vino y camisa blanca.

Al llegar donde se encontraba los dos hombres Tomoyo dijo: - Creo que me buscaban, Hola soy Tomoyo Daidoji, espero que disculpen la demora es que en aduana tuvieron problemas con el sistema y por eso me ha tomado algo de tiempo el poder salir.

- Ah Srta. Daidoji - dijo el mayor de los dos hombres - no se preocupe la verdad es que no hace mucho llegamos. Pensábamos que usted se había ido por no ver a nadie cuando llego. Pero que descortés de mi parte soy el Prof. Edward Wilde soy el encargado del departamento de Asuntos Estudiantiles en el colegio Saint Michael.- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labio el profesor Wilde.

- No se preocupe Profesor Wilde, ya me habían informado que usted iba a pasar a recogerme aquí, así que de todos modos lo hubiera esperado. - dijo Tomoyo con un sonrisa pensando en lo bien que le caía el Prof. Wilde por ser tan sincero. Pero luego desvió su mirada y la poso en el chico de ojos azul oscuro que la miraba con una sonrisa que Tomoyo solo podía describir como perfecta. Al darse cuenta de esto el Prof. Wilde procedió a hacer las presentaciones correspondientes.

- Madre mía pero donde tengo la cabeza. Disculpe Srta. Daidoji le presento al joven Eriol Hiragizawa. Le pedí el favor al Sr. Hiragizawa que me acompañara a buscarla en vista de que necesitara un guía para adaptarse al ritmo de Londres y que me mejor que alguien de su edad que un viejo como yo. - dijo con una sonrisa el Prof. Wilde- Y como las clases no empiezan hasta dentro de una semana pensé que seria bueno que un compañero de su clase la ayudara a adaptarse y le mostrara los alrededores.

Tomoyo sonrió y extendió su mano - Encantada de conocerle Sr. Hiragizawa.- dijo.

Eriol tomo su mano y le dio un beso. - El gusto es todo mío Srta. Daidoji - dijo sin soltarle la mano - Espero que disfrute su estadía en Londres y cualquier consulta que tenga estoy a la orden.

Tomoyo le volvió a sonreír. - Muchas Gracias Sr. Hiragizawa tendré muy presente su ofrecimiento.

Eriol con la mano de Tomoyo aun sostenida le dijo - Sabe creo que seria mejor si dejamos las formalidades y nos tratamos de tú de todos modos seremos compañeros de clases el resto del año. Puedes llamarme Eriol si gustas.

- Está bien Hir..Eriol aceptare tu propuesta. Tu también puedes llamarme por mi nombre. - dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa aun mayor en sus labios. Cuando venia llegando estaba un poco preocupada por que tipo de personas se iba encontrar. Pero que grata sorpresa se ha llevado con el Prof. Wilde y con Eriol.

- Con mucho gusto Tomoyo - dijo Eriol. En su cabeza Eriol estaba pensando en que esa era una de las sonrisas más sinceras y hermosas que había vista nunca jamás. Estaba contemplando detenidamente a Tomoyo. Ella traía una falda blanca a la cadera por debajo de la rodilla de esas que tiene bastante vuelo, con un suéter de los que se amarran al cuello de color violeta oscuro que le llegaba justo donde comenzaba la falda y con unas botas de punta de color crema como la chaqueta que traía puesta.

A lo lejos Eriol escucho un carraspeo y volteo para encontrarse con la mirada inquisitiva del profesor que luego desvió su mirada a su mano y fue cuando Eriol se dio cuenta de que todavía sostenía la mano de Tomoyo. Ella lo miraba con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas al ver que Eriol se le quedaba viendo tan detenidamente.

Eriol muy a su pesar soltó lentamente la mano de Tomoyo y se disculpo. - Lo siento Tomoyo es que no me di cuenta de lo que hacia...Bueno me imagino que estarás cansada que tal si nos vamos ya.

- Si tiene toda la razón Sr. Hiragizawa, será mejor que nos vayamos Srta. Daidoji. - dijo el Prof. Wilde

- Si claro...Este pero antes, no sabe donde puedo conseguir un teléfono, es que le prometí a mi madre que la llamaría apenas llegara para informarle como me había ido.- dijo Tomoyo después de haber tenido algo de dificultad de retirar su mirada de Eriol.

- Aquí tienes - le dijo Eriol sacando su celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta. - Puedes llamar a donde quieras.

Tomoyo lo miro y le dijo - Pero es una llamada hasta Japón y no quiere inc... - Pero fue cortada antes de terminar

- Tomoyo no te preocupes por eso, anda haz tu llamada. - Le dijo con otra de sus magnificas sonrisas.

- Muchas Gracias Eriol - dijo Tomoyo mientras tomaba el celular de la mano de Eriol - Con su permiso.- Comenzó a alejarse un poco de donde estaban los dos hombres para tener privacidad.

Tomoyo marco el número de larga distancia y luego digito el número de su casa. Antes de que el teléfono terminara de repicar la primera vez escucho como alzaban rápidamente el teléfono del otro lado e inmediatamente reconoció la voz de su madre.

- Alo Tomoyo eres tú. - preguntaba Sonomi la madre de Tomoyo.

- Hola mamá si soy yo, espero no haberte despertado. - dijo Tomoyo sabiendo que su mamá probablemente no había ni dormido esperando su llamada.

- No te preocupes por eso - dijo Sonomi con voz tranquila - la verdad me tenias preocupada se supone que hace más de una hora a llegado tu vuelo.

- Si lo se es que el sistema de la aduana se cayo y tuve que esperar como una hora para poder pasar.- dijo Tomoyo

- Ah entiendo y ya fueron por ti. - dijo Sonomi.

- Si el Prof. Wilde vino por mi junto con un compañero que va en mi clase se llama Eriol Hiragizawa y ahora vamos a irnos al internado para que me acomode. - Afirmo Tomoyo.

- Bueno hija ya no te entretengo más. Por favor cuídate mucho, estudia y sobre todo diviértete aprovecha que este es tu último año en la escuela. Disfruta de la vida y más ahora que estás sin la supervisión de tu madre. Sabes lo que dicen ojos que no ven corazón que no siente.- dijo Sonomi tratando de retener la risa.

- Ay mamá tu no cambias - dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa en sus labios. - No te preocupes que aquí todo estará bien. Te llamare mañana de nuevo a la hora que habíamos acordado para que no tengas que esperar tanto a que te llame OK.

- Está bien hija nos estamos hablando. Adiós. - dijo Sonomi.

- Si adiós mamá - dijo Tomoyo con su voz cargando un dejo de tristeza.

Luego de esto Tomoyo colgó y se dirigió a donde estaban los caballeros esperándola. - Todo bien Srta. Daidoji- pregunto el Prof. Wilde.

- Si todo en orden, bueno ya es hora de irnos no es así - Respondió Tomoyo agachándose para tomar su maleta del piso. Pero Eriol se le adelanto.

- No te preocupes Tomoyo yo me encargo de tu equipaje. Esto es todo.- dijo Eriol.

- Muchas Gracias Eriol. Si eso es todo el resto de mis cosas estará llegando los próximos días; mi mamá estará enviando todas mis cosas en un solo cargamento. Así que en estos momentos solo tengo lo básico para una semana. - dijo Tomoyo con una de sus sonrisas - Así que solo me queda esperar a que no le ocurra nada a mis pertenencias mientras llegan.

- Entiendo - decía Eriol mientras iban caminando a la salida del Aeropuerto.- Bueno me imagino que tienes hambre Tomoyo. Profesor le parece bien si nos detenemos a desayunar antes de ir al internado. - Pregunto Eriol

- Claro es una excelente idea. Debo confesar que yo también tengo hambre no se que usted piensa Srta. Tomoyo.- dijo el Prof. Wilde

- La verdad yo también tengo hambre, la comida del avión no era muy apetecible para mi gusto.- dijo Tomoyo muy cortésmente.

- Si yo la entiendo, la comida de los aviones puede ser muy mala.- dijo el Prof. Wilde con una sonrisa mientras se aproximaban a los estacionamientos.

- Ah! Eriol aquí está tu celular muchas gracias por prestármelo.- dijo Tomoyo

- De nada - dijo Eriol mientras hacían un alto frente a un jaguar negro descapotable último modelo. Eriol guardo el celular en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y luego busco dentro de su pantalón unas llaves con las cuales desactivo la alarma del auto y luego procedió a abrirlo.

Tomoyo se quedo estupefacta viendo el auto, ese era el auto de sus sueños siempre había dicho que tendría uno así y aquí estaba. Las palabras no salían de la boca de Tomoyo hasta que pudo hablar. - Eriol ese es tu carro-

- Mis padres me lo regalaron por haber obtenido las mejores notas del país y como anticipo por mi cumpleaños número diez y ocho.- dijo Eriol de lo más tranquilo mientras le habría la puerta de atrás a Tomoyo para que entrara ya que el profesor se iba a sentar en el lado del copiloto.

- Es muy bonito Eriol me gusta mucho. - dijo Tomoyo mientras ingresaba al auto por la puerta que Eriol le tenia abierta.

- Eh...Gracias- le dijo antes de cerrarle la puerta. Luego de lo cual Eriol tomo la maleta de Tomoyo para depositarla en el maletero. Ya dentro del auto Eriol les pregunta - Que les gustaría desayunar- Mientras va encendiendo el motor.

El Prof. Wilde lo piensa un rato y les dice - Lo que sea está bien después de que sea un servicio rápido. ¿Qué piensa usted Srta. Tomoyo?.

- Estoy de acuerdo con usted profesor.- dijo Tomoyo.

- En ese caso creo que tengo en mente el lugar perfecto.- dijo Eriol - Les aseguro que les va a encantar.

Y con eso Eriol puso en marcha el carro para dirigirse a su destino.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Notas de la autora: **Hola! Este es mi primer fic. Solo para aclarar algunas cosas la verdad no se nada sobre como es Londres así que estoy inventando los lugares y las distancias. Si ya se, estarán pensando Kerube-Chan tu sabes que todo escritor investiga antes de escribir una historia. La verdad si investigue me conseguí unos mapas de Reino Unido y de todos modos me quede en el aire. o.O Si ya se algunas partes me quedaron como raras pero se hace lo que se puede. Espero ir mejorando con el tiempo.

Otra cosa necesito **_ayuda_** con una incógnita, no tengo ni idea como se desarrolla el periodo escolar en otros países. Aquí en Panamá los meses de vacaciones de la escuela son en verano de Diciembre a principios de Marzo y tengo entendido que por esos países entran a clases en Agosto si no me equivoco. Bueno yo voy a poner que van a entrar a clases en Agosto cualquier cosa me corrigen y lo cambio.

Por favor déjenme sus Reviews me gustaría saber que piensan de la historia. Si la sigo o mejor la boto a la basura o que. Por favor se aceptan todo tipo de criticas preferiblemente las constructivas. **Muchas Gracias**.


	2. Un Café Por Favor

**Disclaimer: **Las Chicas de CLAMP son dueñas y señoras de todo los personajes de Sakura Card Captor. Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece.

**OPORTUNIDADES**

**Recapitulación: **

_- Es muy bonito Eriol me gusta mucho. - dijo Tomoyo mientras ingresaba al auto por la puerta que Eriol le tenia abierta. _

_- Eh...Gracias- le dijo antes de cerrarle la puerta. Luego de lo cual Eriol tomo la maleta de Tomoyo para depositarla en el maletero. Ya dentro del auto Eriol les pregunta - Que les gustaría desayunar- Mientras va encendiendo el motor._

_El Prof. Wilde lo piensa un rato y les dice - Lo que sea está bien después de que sea un servicio rápido. ¿Qué piensa usted Srta. Tomoyo?._

_- Estoy de acuerdo con usted profesor.- dijo Tomoyo._

_- En ese caso creo que tengo en mente el lugar perfecto.- dijo Eriol - Les aseguro que les va a encantar._

_Y con eso Eriol puso en marcha el carro para dirigirse a su destino. _

**Capitulo Dos: "Un Café por favor"**

Cuando llegaron a el lugar eran pasadas las ocho de la mañana. Era una cafetería muy bonita localizada en un barrio que parecía bastante tranquilo. En la entrada tenia un letrero bastante grande con letras rojas que decía "Cafetería Moony" y debajo tenia dibujado una luna llena detrás de una mariposa de color negro con pintitas rojas. La Cafetería se encontraba justo frente al parque y tenia algunas mesas al aire libre mientras que las otras estaban dentro del local. Las mesas al aire libre poseían de esos paraguas gigantes para tapar el sol de rayas rojas y blancas. Se veía todo muy bonito y limpio.

Se acercaron a la entrada y la camarera que estaba ahí los saludo muy cortésmente.

- Muy buenos días. Mesa para tres? Correcto. - dijo la camarera de cabello corto chocolate claro y ojos del mismo color. Vestía un uniforme normal falda negra por arriba de la rodilla con una camisa blanca manga corta y un pequeño delantal color rojo.

- Si así es señorita - dijo el Prof. Wilde

- Bueno desean comer en la terraza o dentro del local? - dijo la camarera.

- No se ustedes que piensen pero me gustaría comer afuera hace un bonito día y además hay que aprovechar los últimos días de verano. No creen. - dijo el Prof. Wilde luego de lo cual los otros dos jóvenes asintieron con la cabeza - Bien entonces será mesa para tres en la terraza.

- Si me siguen por favor con mucho gusto los ubicare en su lugar. - dijo la camarera. Llegaron y se sentaron en su lugar asignado. La camarera procedió a entregarle a cada uno su menú.- Desean algo para tomar mientras toman su decisión o prefieren esperar.

El Profesor miro a los jóvenes y no hicieron ninguna muestra de querer algo por lo que le dijo - por el momento no joven.

- Entonces regresare en un momento a tomar su pedido.- La joven se voltio para retirarse cuando la voz de Eriol la detuvo.

- Disculpe joven pero se encuentra Nakuru. - dijo Eriol

- Si la Srta. Akizuki se encuentra en la cocina desea que la llame.- dijo muy cortes la camarera.

- Solo dígale que Eriol le manda saludos.

- Como no. En seguida se lo digo. - La joven entro de nuevo a la cafetería y luego de un par de minutos se escucho un gran estruendo en la cocina, logrando llamar la atención de Tomoyo, el Prof. Wilde y el resto de los clientes del restaurante. A lo lejos se podía escuchar a alguien que gritaba "QUEEEE". Eriol en cambio no había levantado la vista del menú y Tomoyo pudo notar que en su rostro se presentaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Luego, silencio, entonces todos regresaron a lo que estaban haciendo anteriormente hasta que...- Eriol que gusto volver a verte.- gritaba una chica de unos veinte años desde la entrada de la cafetería saludando con la mano en alto, sus largos cabellos color rojo oscuro le llegaban hasta los muslos y sus ojos color rosa oscuro era lo que más llamaba la atención de ella. Vestía un uniforme de chef todo blanco de pantalón con camisa.

En ese momento Eriol levanto la vista del menú y le dirigió una sonrisa a la chica de la entrada que ahora se estaba acercando a paso acelerado a la mesa. - Nakuru que gusto verte - dijo Eriol mientras se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba hacia la chica. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente está se le prendo del cuello en un súper abrazo que Eriol correspondió. Tomoyo estaba viendo la escena y se sorprendió de la reacción de Eriol. - Cuanto tiempo sin verte primita tan demostrativa como siempre- dijo Eriol.

Ya liberándolo del súper abrazo Nakuru le dijo - No todos los días regresa tu primo favorito a la ciudad. Y dime como te fue en Francia. A que rompiste muchos corazones por allá.

- Tan divertida como siempre. - dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a su prima, a lo que luego añadió- Lo que pasa es que llegue hace un par de días. No había podido avisarte porque papá me tiene ocupado con unos encargos. Pero aproveche que queríamos desayunar algo delicioso y que mejor lugar que la cafetería de mi primita favorita. - dijo Eriol - Pero que descortés de mi parte Nakuru te presento al Profesor Wilde del Colegio Saint Michael y la Srta. Tomoyo Daidoji. Ella acaba de llegar de Japón para terminar su último año en el internado.

El Prof. Wilde extendió su mano y se la ofreció a Nakuru. La cual ella acepto y dio un pequeño apretón y dijo - Un gusto conocerlo Prof. Wilde.- A lo cual el Prof. Wilde responde. - El gusto es todo mío.

Luego Nakuru desvió su mirada hasta Tomoyo y le extendió la mano, para darle un saludo, la cual Tomoyo acepto. - Mucho gusto Srta. Daidoji un placer conocer a una compañera del colegio de Eriol.- Tomoyo le dio un apretón a su mano y le dijo - Igualmente un gusto conocerla Srta. Nakuru. Espero que no le moleste que la llame por su nombre es que no capte su apellido.- dijo Tomoyo con voz suave.

- No se preocupe Srta. Daidoji. Akizuki mi apellido es Akizuki pero puede llamarme por mi nombre si gusta. - dijo Naraku - Ah Muchas Gracias Nakuru también si gusta puede llamarme por mi nombre - respondió Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

- Con gusto Tomoyo y ahora díganme en que les puedo servir. - pregunto Nakuru. - A ver que nos recomienda? - pregunto el Prof. Wilde - Bueno les recomiendo que prueben los waffles con sirope de fresas es delicioso. - dijo Nakuru.

- Bueno en ese caso yo quiero una orden. Srta. Daidoji quiere una orden también - pregunto el Prof. Wilde. A lo que Tomoyo asintió. - En ese caso que sean dos ordenes.

Salen en camino dos ordenes de mi especialidad y Tú Eriol que quieres desayunar.- pregunto Nakuru- Pues a mi me traes lo mismo con mi acompañante de siempre. - dijo Eriol. - Ah pero que tonta y que desean para acompañar sus ordenes.

- Yo quiero un jugo de Naranja. - dijo el Prof. Wilde.

- A mi me gustaría un café por favor...Que sea un capuchino. - dijo Tomoyo - Es que no puedo sobrevivir mis mañanas sin mi café matutino.

- Que casualidad Eriol tampoco puede sobrevivir en las mañanas sin su Capuchino. Bueno enseguida Julie les traerá sus ordenes. Si me disculpan ya es hora de que vuelva a la cocina sino todo se vuelve un caos. Saben cuando puse este negocio nunca pensé que fuera tan cansado. - dijo Nakuru con una sonrisa.

- Vaya eres dueña de tu propio negocio eso es genial.- dijo Tomoyo- Yo siempre he pensado poner un negocio pero no se ni por donde empezar.

- No te preocupes cualquier consulta que tengas puedes preguntarme.- dijo Nakuru - En ese caso tomare tu palabra. - dijo Tomoyo con un sonrisa.

- Bueno ya me retiro. Vengo en un rato para ver que les pareció la comida. - dijo Nakuru y se dio la vuelta pero antes de empezar a hablar se acerco a su primo y le dijo algo inaudible para los demás en la mesa. - Me gusta la chica, aprovecha Eriol ya es hora de que sigas adelante. - con eso dicho emprendió el camino y desapareció dentro de la cafetería.

Eriol se quedo observando un rato la figura de su prima alejándose hasta que desapareció de su vista dentro de la cafetería. Luego de esto tomo asiento nuevamente pensando en lo que había dicho su prima. Si supiera que el había estado pensando algo por el mismo camino. Y claro que iba a aprovechar ya llevaba demasiado tiempo solo luego de que _esa_ le rompió el corazón.

Tomoyo noto que Eriol arrugo el entrecejo luego de que se sentó y con voz suave se acerco un poco y coloco su mano sobre su mano y le pregunto - Te sucede algo Eriol.- Eriol salio de su estupor y miro la cara sonriente de Tomoyo y le dijo - No me pasa nada solo me estaba acordando de algo.- Luego de lo cual siguieron hablando de trivialidades, de la escuela y de cómo son las cosas en Inglaterra. Pero fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de la comida.

Julie, la camarera, puso los platos en la mesa junto con sus bebidas. Luego de lo cual se despidió de ellos con un Buen provecho y procedió a recibir a unos clientes que acaban de llegar.

Lo primero que hizo Tomoyo fue tomar la taza de café y oler el refrescante olor a café recién hecho en la mañana y darle un sorbo a su capuchino el cual estaba perfecto. Eriol la miro unos segundos y luego desvió su mirada a su plato para dedicarse a su desayuno. Estuvieron comiendo un rato en silencio hasta que Tomoyo hablo. - Eriol así que estuviste en Francia este verano.

- Si, así es, estuve de vacaciones en Paris todo el verano. Es muy hermoso por allá y tiene tantas cosas que uno puede apreciar como los museos y las galerías de arte.

- En serio, siempre he querido visitar Francia. - dijo Tomoyo - tal vez aproveche que estoy por acá y vaya en las vacaciones de invierno. Aunque tengo entendido de que Paris es más hermoso en primavera.

- La verdad siempre he considerado que Paris es hermoso en cualquier época del año. - dijo Eriol a lo cual agrego. - Si gustas puedo ser tu guía en tu visita a Francia en el invierno. - dijo de lo más tranquilo.

A Tomoyo esto la tomo por sorpresa. Por un momento se quedo sin palabras viendo con detenimiento el rostro de Eriol que solo la seguía mirando a los ojos con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios. Con lo cual Tomoyo se sonrojo y desvió la mirada. Luego de unos segundos le dijo - Muchas Gracias por el ofrecimiento Eriol pero no es necesario que te molestes.

Al momento que Eriol iba a replicar lo que Tomoyo había dicho Nakuru se acerco a su mesa y los saludo. - Y como están. Díganme que les pareció la comida.

- A estado de lo más deliciosa. - respondió el Prof. Wilde.

- Lo mismo digo yo, estuvo exquisita Nakuru. - agrego Tomoyo.

- Me alegro que les haya gustado. Y a ti Eriol que te pareció. - pregunto Nakuru. Pero Eriol no le respondía todavía mantenía la vista puesta en Tomoyo. - Eriol - Volvió a preguntar Nakuru por segunda vez y fue cuando Eriol se dio cuenta de que lo estaban llamando. - eh dime - dijo Eriol. - Que como estaba la comida. - pregunto Nakuru con una sonrisa maliciosa - Parece como si andarás en la luna o es otra cosa - lo último lo dijo con un aire pícaro lanzando miradas entre Tomoyo y Eriol.

Eriol se quedo por un momento sin decir nada mirando con una mirada acusadora a Nakuru mientras por el rabillo del ojo podía ver como Tomoyo comenzaba a tomar un ligero rubor en las mejillas casi imperceptible. - La comida a estado deliciosa como siempre querida _primita_. - dijo Eriol, lo último lo dijo con voz muy seria haciendo que Nakuru tomara el la indirecta "No digas ni una palabra más".

- Me alegro que te siga gustando como cocino primito. - dijo Nakuru con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

- Bueno creo es hora de irnos. - dijo el Prof. Wilde - La Srta. Daidoji debe estar cansada por tan largo viaje y es mejor que la llevemos a conocer su nuevo hogar por el próximo año.

- Tiene toda la razón profesor. - dijo Eriol - Nakuru puedes pedir que nos traigan la cuenta.

- No, No, No la casa invita. - dijo Nakuru y al ver que Eriol iba a replicar. - Y no digas nada Eriol este es mi regalo de bienvenida para Tomoyo y para ti. Bueno un gusto en conocerlos a todos y si me disculpan ya me retiro a continuar con mis labores.

- Muchas gracias Srta. Akizuki - respondió el Prof. Wilde levantándose de su asiento. - Fue un gusto haberla conocido.

- Igualmente - respondió Nakuru - Tomoyo espero verte por aquí pronto.

- Claro que si pasare a visitarte en cuanto pueda. - respondió Tomoyo a lo que agrego - entonces nos vemos luego - dijo estirando la mano para darle un apretón a la de Nakuru.

Luego de soltar la mano de Tomoyo se voltio hacia su primo y le dijo - Bueno primito espero que te portes bien y que no dejes abandonada a tu prima favorita mucho tiempo.

- Claro que no, nos vemos luego Nakuru. - dijo levantándose de su asiento. - Nos vamos - dijo dirigiéndose a los otros. Tomoyo tomo su cartera y camino con los demás al estacionamiento mientras saludaba por última vez a Nakuru con la mano.

Tomoyo se voltio hacia al frente y comenzó a decirle a Eriol lo bien que le había caído su prima y que se veía que era muy buena persona. Mientras Eriol en su cabeza solo pensaba "si supieras que está medio loca" pero por eso es que es mi primita favorita. Luego todos llegaron al auto de Eriol y se subieron a sus respectivos puesto.

- Bueno ahora si, próxima parada el Colegio Saint Michael. - dijo Eriol.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Notas de la autora: **Hola de nuevo! Ante todo quiero darle las gracias a todos aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo leer mi Fic **_En especial a los que se tomaron el tiempo en dejarme un Review._** **MUCHAS GRACIAS **no tienen idea de lo feliz que me hizo leerlos y aunque se que está prohibido les voy a agradecer personalmente aunque sea solo está vez.

A Mod: Hola! un especial saludo para ti por haber sido mi primer Review...Bueno es un internado aunque sea el mismo sistema escolar que HP no tiene nada que ver. Y lo veras más adelante.

A Yuzu: Hola! Gracias por el apoyo. Espero que te haya gustado este Capitulo. Nos estaremos leyendo. Espero que sigas dejando tus reviews.

A Kagome-Chan: Hola! T & E también son una de mis parejas favoritas. Gracias por el apoyo. Espero que sigas dejando tus reviews.

A Zashi18: Hola! Muchas Gracias por la aclaración. Aunque creo que por cosas de cronología en la historia van a ingresar a clases a mediados de agosto para que aprovechen los últimos días de verano y quede con lo que me estoy inventado. Si, y apoyo tu opinión Eriol es todo un lindo caballero. De nuevo muchas gracias por tu Review. Y nos estaremos leyendo.

A Princess Witch: Hola! Me alegro que te haya gustado y gracias por la ayuda con la incógnita. Con respecto a tus preguntas a ver la primera Tomoyo si es rica pero no súper rica como Eriol. Y con la segunda lo más probable es que si S & S estén en la historia. Todavía no lo tengo del todo decidido. Bueno ya veremos como resulta.

A Saturno: Hola! Si no va a haber nada de cartas...Uhm pero tal vez si algo más. Bueno gracias por tu Review. Nos estamos leyendo.

A sakuritahiraquizawa o Shami: Hola! Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Por allí nos estaremos leyendo. Gracias por el apoyo.

A ximenix2005: Hola! Que bueno que te encanto y claro que lo voy a continuar. Muchas Gracias y por allí nos estaremos leyendo.

A TenshiTomoyo-4ever: Hola! Estoy alagada. Muchas Gracias por el apoyo y me alegro que pienses que es original mi historia. Bueno nos estaremos leyendo luego.

A Akirachinty: Hola! Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo sobre Eriol. Y bueno muchas gracias por el apoyo.

A Ayin: Hola! Me alegro que te haya gustado. Espero que sigas dejando tus reviews.

De nuevo **MUCHAS GRACIAS **a todos por el apoyo. **_Por favor espero que continúen dejando Reviews quisiera saber que es lo que piensan. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo._**

**_Se despide, _**

**_Kerube- Chan_**


	3. Saint Michael

**Disclaimer: **Sakura Card Captor es propiedad de las fabulosas chicas de CLAMP. Por favor no me demanden. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama.

**OPORTUNIDADES**

**Recapitulación: **

_- Bueno ahora si, próxima parada el Colegio Saint Michael. - dijo Eriol._

**Capitulo Tres: "Saint Michael"**

El camino hacia el colegio fue bastante tranquilo. Por el camino venían discutiendo diversos temas. Tomoyo les había confesado a ellos que estaba un poco nerviosa por el cambio y Eriol le había afirmado que no debía estar nerviosa que al ser una escuela con pocos estudiantes (N/A: Esto se debe a que es bastante exclusiva no solo por los estudiantes con índices casi perfectos sino por la posición social de los miembros también) todos eran como una gran familia. A lo cual también agrego que cualquier cosa el estaba a sus ordenes.

El recorrido al colegio siguió normal, les tomo cerca de 45 minutos en llegar a lo terrenos de la escuela desde la cafetería. Esto se debe a que la escuela se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad y eso sin contar que el barrio donde estaba la cafetería se encontraba a unos 15 minutos del centro de Londres.

El camino que tomaron para llegar al colegio era muy pintoresco lleno de paisajes hermosos que eran completados por los rayos del sol que atravesaban la espesura de las ramas de los árboles dándole un aspecto tranquilo al sendero por donde iban luego de que salieron de la autopista. Minutos después Tomoyo vio que cruzaban un río de aguas muy cristalinas a través de un puente de color blanco muy bien acabado. Fue en ese momento que le informaron que desde allí iniciaban los terrenos del colegio.

Los terrenos de la escuela estaban llenos de árboles y por todo el borde del sendero tenían sembrado distintos tipos de flores que hacían que todo se viera magnifico y lleno de vida. A medida que se iban acercando al final del sendero Tomoyo pudo observar que la espesura de los árboles se iba despejando dejando claros más amplios para que el sol depositara sus rayos en ellos.

Cuando el carro llego al final del sendero Tomoyo pudo apreciar un edificio de dos pisos de estilo antiguo, se podía apreciar que era bastante viejo como de los principios de 1,900 muy bien conservado. Eriol tomo el redondel al final del sendero y aparco el carro justo frente a la puerta de entrada del edificio. En vez de dirigirse a los estacionamientos que se encontraban en un sendero a la derecha antes del redondel.

Eriol se bajo del carro y procedió a abrirle la puerta a Tomoyo para que bajara. Mientras tanto el Prof. Wilde se adelantaba subiendo las escalinatas que llevaban a la entrada principal del edificio. Luego de sacar el equipaje de Tomoyo del maletero se dirigieron juntos a la entrada del edificio.

Tomoyo había recibido por correo los folletos y panfletos que hablaban de las instalaciones del colegio y demás. Pero jamás pensó que verlo de cerca fuera tan impresionante. El folleto no le hacia justicia al decorado del edificio. Al entrar por la puerta principal pudo observar un gran salón decorado con cuadros de paisajes muy hermosos y personajes importantes. Todo el piso era de Caoba y el salón era completado por un candelabro de cristal. Al fondo del mismo se podía observar una puerta de madera. Y dos escaleras de Caoba muy bien acabadas a los lados de la puerta, bastante separadas de la misma, con unos ventanales gigantes que dejaban entrar la luz.

- Vaya esto es muy bonito - dijo Tomoyo llevando sus ojos a través de todo el salón - Los folletos de guía necesitan más fotos sinceramente.

- Si Srta. Daidoji yo los he visto y concuerdo con usted siempre le he dicho al director que debe ponerle más fotos para que la gente se familiarice. – dijo el Prof. Wilde con una sonrisa en el rostro

Eriol vio que Tomoyo estaba entretenida viendo la puerta del fondo y le dijo - Esa puerta lleva al patio interno. La puerta de la derecha lleva a la biblioteca y la del lado izquierdo lleva al salón de profesores. Luego las escaleras que llevan al primer piso llevan a las oficinas de asuntos estudiantiles, la dirección y demás divisiones.

- Ya veo

- Bueno si me sigue por aquí Srta. Daidoji iremos a ver al director. – dijo el Prof. Wilde. – Nos debe de estar esperando.

Comenzaron a subir por la escalera de la derecha, aunque las dos dan al mismo lugar, es la más directa a la oficina del director. Al llegar los recibió la secretaria del director que vestía un traje sastre se saco y falda color rojo vino. Ella tenia el cabello negro y ojos azul claro muy simpática.

- Hola Megan – dijo el Prof. Wilde con una sonrisa – Se encuentra el Sr. Winston.

- Si enseguida le informo que están aquí. Asumo que usted eres la Srta. Daidoji. - dijo Megan

- Así es mucho gusto Srta. Megan - dijo Tomoyo.

- No el gusto es mío, ahora si me permiten le voy a informar al Sr. Winston que ya están aquí. - Luego de lo cual Megan entro por una puerta que llevaba a la oficina del director. A los pocos minuto salió de la misma. - Puede pasar Srta. Daidoji el director la recibirá ahora. Usted también Prof. Wilde.

- Eriol podrías esperarnos mientras salimos. La Srta. Daidoji va a necesitar quien le de un tour por las instalaciones. Lo haría yo pero tengo que ir a una reunión con la junta directiva del colegio.

- Claro con mucho gusto. Aquí los espero - Y Eriol procedió a tomar asiento en una de las sillas en la sala de espera. - Gracias Eriol – Fue la respuesta del Prof. Wilde.

Con esto el Prof. Wilde entro a la oficina seguido de Tomoyo. Al entrar a la oficina del director Tomoyo pudo notar que toda la habitación estaba tapizada con madera. Todo desde el piso hasta el techo. Del lado derecho había un gran ventanal que daba al redondel de la entrada y a la izquierda había una chimenea que en estos momentos se encontraba apagada.

- Buenos días Sr. Winston – dijo el Prof. Wilde.

- Buenos días para los dos también. – dijo el Directo Winston un señor como de cincuenta y tantos años de cabello grisáceo. Un poco bajito y regordete. Poseía una piel muy blanca y tenia los ojos verdes – Pero por favor tomen asiento.

Los dos procedieron a tomar asiento frente al escritorio del director y se quedaron expectantes mientras él buscaba dentro de un torre de papeles que tenia en su escritorio.

- A ver Srta. Daidoji. Ah aquí está su expediente. Como sabrá su ingreso a este colegio se debió al alto rendimiento demostrado en su colegio en Japón colocándola de número uno dentro del ranking de su país. - Con esto dicho el director tomo una pausa mientras ojeaba las hojas del expediente y luego prosiguió. - Veo que realizaba muchas actividades extracurriculares. Bueno aquí en el colegio se desarrollan muchas actividades así que va a tener de donde elegir.

- Si eso pude observar dentro de los folletos que me hicieron llegar. Esa fue una de las razones por las cuales decidí aceptar la propuesta. – dijo Tomoyo

- Y se puede saber cuales fueron las otras que la hicieron tomar la decisión.

- El reto, tan simple como eso. Está es una oportunidad que no se da todos los días. El obtener mi titulo de este colegio me abrirá muchas puertas en mi futuro. – afirmo Tomoyo.

- Muy bien Srta. Daidoji me gusta su actitud. – dijo el director sonriéndole a Tomoyo – Bueno no me queda más que decirle Bienvenida al Colegio Saint Michael. Su persona es una gran adición a nuestro cuerpo estudiantil.

- Muchas Gracias. - fue lo único que alcanzo a replicar Tomoyo.

- Bueno como se le informo además de usted estarán llegando otros dos estudiantes extranjeros. – dijo el Director Winston - Como son familia estarán llegando juntos el jueves o sea dentro de tres días. Me temo Srta. Daidoji que hasta ese momento será la única estudiante dentro del recinto porque los demás estudiantes regulares llegan entre el sábado y el domingo. Pero no se preocupe no tiene que quedarse aquí todo el tiempo de todos modos oficialmente todavía está de vacaciones, solo que si le pediría que llegue a las instalaciones a horas razonables si va a salir.

- No se preocupe lo tendré presente. – dijo Tomoyo.

- Creo que eso es todo por el momento Srta. Daidoji, a menos que el Prof. Wilde desee agregar algo.

- Si solo quería agregar que como usted pertenece al grupo del último año tendrá otros beneficios pero todo esto será explicado en la reunión general de los alumnos de último año que se dará el primer día de clases en el salón de conferencias. – dijo el Prof. Wilde.

- Allí estaré

- Bien creo que ahora si eso es todo Srta. Daidoji. Nuevamente le reitero mi bienvenida a nuestra institución y cualquier cosa estoy a la orden. - Agrego el Director Winston levantándose de su asiento. Con lo cual lo siguieron Tomoyo y el Prof. Wilde.

Tomoyo extendió su mano y le dio un apretón a la del director en un saludo cortés. Luego de lo cual agrego. – Muchas Gracias por todo Director Winston. - Tomoyo le soltó la mano y se dio la vuelta hacia la salida. El Prof. Wilde se despidió del Director con un apretón de manos también y siguió a Tomoyo por la puerta.

Fuera de la oficina estaba Eriol que apenas vio salir a Tomoyo se levanto del asiento y se acerco a ella.

- Y como te fue.

- Muy bien – dijo Tomoyo - Se ve que el director Winston es muy buena persona.

- Si así es. – dijo Eriol, en ese mismo instante el Prof. Wilde se les acerco luego de haber hablado con Megan.

- Bueno mi reunión empieza en 15 minutos lo que me da tiempo de darte unas instrucciones generales Tomoyo. – dijo el Prof. Wilde - Primero aquí tienes las llaves de tu apartamento.

- Apartamento? – Pregunto Tomoyo

- Es parte de los beneficios que reciben los del último año. Pero el Sr. Hiraguizawa le afianzara los detalles a su momento. Bueno segundo con respecto a su uniforme debe comunicarse con Megan en el transcurso de la semana para que le hagan entrega del mismo. - dijo el Prof. Wilde - Por el momento eso es toda la información que le tengo, en la reunión del próximo lunes con los del último año se le aclararan el resto de sus dudas.

- Entiendo

- Sr. Hiraguizawa hágame el favor de enseñarle a la Srta. Daidoji donde están ubicados los dormitorios de las damas. – dijo el Prof. Wilde - y solo por está vez cuenta con mi permiso para entrar al dormitorio de las damas. No debe tener problema al enseñarle el sitio ya que es muy parecido al de los caballeros.

- Como no, enseguida nos dirigimos hacia allá. – dijo Eriol – Nos vamos Tomoyo. Y tomando la maleta de Tomoyo Eriol la guío hasta la salida.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Notas de la autora: **YUPI! Otro Capitulo acabado, vaya y pensar que ya llevo tres. Estoy emocionada!. Si, se que estoy narrando muchas locuras pero después de todas las explicaciones viene lo bueno, no se preocupen. Es que quiero que tengan una idea concreta de cómo me imagino todo. Para el próximo abra más interacción entre E & T.

Una pequeña noticia ya se me acabaron las vacaciones de la Universidad así que ya no voy a tener las noches libres para escribir pero voy a hacer todo lo posible para actualizar los fines de semana. Bueno ya veremos que pasa.

**Muchas Gracias por sus Reviews a _Zashi18, Akirachinty, Mitsuki Himura, Ayin, TenshiTomoyo-4ever, Ximenix2005 y 2Miru_. Espero que continúen apoyando las historia. Y Muchas Gracias a todos los demás que también leyeron la historia aunque no hayan dejado reviews. Sigan dejando Reviews. GRACIAS**

**Se despide,**

**Kerube-Chan**


	4. Margaritas Blancas

**Disclaimer: **CLAMP es el Propietario de Sakura Card Captor y todos sus personajes. Si fueran míos seria muy muy rica. Pero se hace lo que se puede.

**OPORTUNIDADES**

**Recapitulación: **

_- Sr. Hiraguizawa hágame el favor de enseñarle a la Srta. Daidoji donde están ubicados los dormitorios de las damas. – dijo el Prof. Wilde - y solo por está vez cuenta con mi permiso para entrar al dormitorio de las damas. No debe tener problema al enseñarle el sitio ya que es muy parecido al de los caballeros._

_- Como no, enseguida nos dirigimos hacia allá. – dijo Eriol – Nos vamos Tomoyo. Y tomando la maleta de Tomoyo Eriol la guío hasta la salida._

**Capitulo Cuatro: "Margaritas Blancas"**

Bajaron por las escaleras que daban al gran salón, después de allí Eriol guió a Tomoyo hasta la puerta que daba al patio interno. Al salir Tomoyo pudo notar que el patio interno era del tamaño de la mitad de una cancha de fubtol. Tenia plantado varios árboles frondosos que daban una excelente sombra. Todo el patio interno estaba cubierto por senderos hechos de grava y a sus orillas tenían flores de muchos colores y tamaños. Era una vista muy bonita en opinión de Tomoyo. El patio estaba lleno de bancas blancas y en el centro del mismo había una fuente de agua toda de blanco con la escultura de unos angelitos jugando alrededor de la fuente que contrastaban muy bien con los colores de las flores y el verde los árboles.

Tomoyo observo que a cada lado del patio había un edificio. Estos eran idénticos el uno del otro tenían 3 pisos de altura y eran del largo del patio. Eriol le explico a Tomoyo que el de la derecha era el edificio donde daban clases los de Primer Ciclo y que el de la izquierda es donde dan clases los de Segundo Ciclo. (N/A: Bueno en mi país a los estudiantes que están entre el séptimo y noveno grado se les dice que están en primer ciclo y de décimo a doceavo se dice que están en segundo ciclo. Yo se que en muchos países dicen preparatoria pero no se a cual de los dos se refieren o si prepa es el conjunto de toda la secundaria.)

Eriol le dijo a Tomoyo que antes de guiarla a su dormitorio le daría un rápido recorrido por las instalaciones. Caminaron hasta el final del patio interno que para sorpresa de Tomoyo era la cúspide de una pequeña colina que dejaba, a todo lo ancho, ver los terrenos del colegio.

Desde la cúspide de la colina Eriol le señalo a Tomoyo que para el lado derecho lo que se veía eran los establos y las áreas de práctica de los caballos. Del lado izquierdo estaban la cancha de fútbol y de tenis. Y para el centro un poco más alejado estaba el complejo deportivo compuesto por el gimnasio y una piscina bajo techo. Para llegar a ellos Tomoyo pudo apreciar que había que bajar una escalera que llevaba a unos senderos pavimentados que estaban rodeados de árboles y flores igual que en el patio interno.

- Vaya, todo esto es muy amplio. - Dijo Tomoyo mirando los alrededores.

- Si tienes razón. Bueno ya es hora que te muestre tú dormitorio. - dijo Eriol mientras se encaminaba por un sendero que estaba del lado derecho de donde ellos estaban parados y que Tomoyo no había notado. Este sendero pasaba justo frente donde acababa el edificio de Primer Ciclo. - Ven sígueme - Tomoyo apresuro el paso para poder caminar al lado de Eriol.

Luego de unos segundos de estar caminando Tomoyo pudo apreciar que al final del camino había una serie de edificios. El sendero que llevaba a los dormitorios de chicas se encontraba en un claro en el cual habían sembrada muchas flores.

Tomoyo estaba observando todo con cuidado de no perder detalle de lo hermoso que se veía todo con las flores de colores. Hasta que las vio y no pudo evitar las ganas de acercarse a oler sus flores favoritas. Hizo una parada y se agacho, coloco su nariz cerca de las flores, cerro los ojos y inhalo profundamente tomando todo el hermoso aroma que despedían las flores.

Eriol no hizo nada más que quedarse quieto observando a Tomoyo oliendo las flores. Pensaba que si realizaba algún movimiento rompería la magia que mantenía ese momento. Tomoyo se veía realmente hermosa, hay agachada con los ojos cerrados oliendo las flores y el viento acariciando su rostro. Era en verdad hermosa, ella solo lo hacia quedarse sin palabras

Luego de unos segundos de estar oliendo las flores Tomoyo se percato de que Eriol la estaba observando detenidamente sin hacer ningún movimiento. 'Debe pensar que estoy loca'. Pensó Tomoyo mientras se levantaba.

- Lo siento no lo pude evitar es que las margaritas blancas son mis flores favoritas. - dijo Tomoyo en tono alegre con una amplia sonrisa que derritió a Eriol por dentro.

- No tienes de que disculparte Tomoyo. Las flores aquí son muy bonitas y hay que aprovecharlas antes de que llegue el otoño. - dijo Eriol haciendo una nota mental de que las flores favoritas de Tomoyo eran las margaritas blancas.

- Debes de pensar que estoy loca, ¿Quien se para por allí ah andar oliendo flores?. - dijo Tomoyo luego de soltar una risa nerviosa.

Eriol le dirigió una sonrisa y le dijo - Solo las chicas lindas y de gran corazón.

Tomoyo sentía como el rubor comenzaba a subir por sus mejillas. No hallaba que decir en ese instante. Entonces Eriol comenzó a caminar a donde estaba parada Tomoyo. Ella veía como cada vez Eriol estaba más cerca de ella. Tomoyo sentía como su respiración se había acelerado y el corazón le latía más fuerte y lo peor era que no sabia porque. Eriol se siguió acercando hasta que solo unas pulgadas los separaban sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Y entonces, Eriol se agacho y corto una de las margaritas. Se levanto y se la entrego a Tomoyo.

- Una flor para otra flor - fue todo lo que dijo Eriol y se dio la vuelta para continuar con el camino a los dormitorios.

Tomoyo no hizo más que quedarse allí parada viendo la figura de Eriol alejarse. Todo para ella había sucedido como en cámara lenta desde el momento que Eriol le dijo aquel cumplido hasta cuando estuvo a escasas pulgadas de ella sin perder el contacto visual. No supo más nada hasta que Eriol le hablo "Una flor para otra flor". 'Vaya ese chico si que sabe como derretir el corazón de una chica' - Pensó Tomoyo.

Tomoyo fue sacada de sus cavilaciones cuando escucho la voz de Eriol.

- Tomoyo vienes.

- Si claro, disculpa. - dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

Caminaron el resto del camino hasta la entrada de los dormitorios en silencio. Antes de pasar el arco de la entrada pudo notar que este decía "Dormitorios para Damas" en letras forjadas en hierro igual que el arco. Tomoyo pudo observar ahora de cerca los edificios que conformaban los dormitorios. Estaban acomodados en una especie de redondel. Más bien parecía una pequeña villa. Eran seis edificios de 2 pisos los que conformaban el redondel y eran separados uno del otro con pequeños jardines. Los edificios estaban pintados de blanco y eran estrechos por la parte del frente y muy largos con balcones a los dos lado de cada edificio. Parecía que cada habitación tenia su propio balcón.

Eriol le explico que cada grado tiene su propio edificio el primero de la izquierda era séptimo grado y así sucesivamente hasta el onceavo grado. Le dijo que había 8 cuartos en cada edificio y en cada uno habitan 3 estudiantes. También le dijo que todas las habitaciones se ubican en el segundo piso y que en la parte de abajo de cada edificio hay una pequeña biblioteca, salón de estudio, salón de estar con sala de entretenimientos y los baños.

Pero Tomoyo se dio cuenta de que Eriol solo le había hablado de los 5 primeros edificios. Entonces ella le pregunto si el sexto era el de los de último año; Porque parecía algo pequeño en comparación al de los otros años. Eriol le respondió que no, le explico que el sexto edificio es donde se encuentran el comedor y sala de reuniones de las damas en vista de que el comedor principal queda un poco lejos. Allí es donde comen las chicas si quieren. En verdad cada cual podía elegir donde comer si en el principal o el que está cerca de su dormitorio. Solo las cenas son obligatorias en el comedor principal. En ese edificio Eriol le dijo que abajo estaban la cocina y arriba están las mesas para comer junto con el salón de reuniones. Como Eriol le dijo todo el piso de arriba contaba con un gran balcón que le daba la vuelta al piso superior y puertas corredizas de vidrio en todo su alrededor.

Lo que llevo a Tomoyo a formular la siguiente pregunta.

- Entonces, el dormitorio de las de último año donde está? – Pregunto Tomoyo.

- Sígueme y te explico – dijo Eriol que emprendió su camino para pasar entre el edificio de las chicas de noveno y décimo grado. Hasta ese momento Tomoyo no se había percatado que esa era la única área que no tenia un jardín entre cada Edificio sino un sendero de cemento. Caminaron por entre los edificios hasta que llegaron a uno mucho más grande.

- Ese que vez hay es el dormitorio de las de último año.

- Es más grande de lo que pensaba. – dijo Tomoyo.

- Bueno lo mejor será que entremos y encontremos el departamento que te corresponde. Es lo mismo que los demás edificios abajo están los salones de reuniones y arriba los cuartos. – dijo Eriol mientras se encaminaba a la puerta principal. – Tienes las llaves.

- Las que me dio el Prof. Wilde, aquí las traigo.

- Bueno pruébalas para ver cual es la correcta para poder entrar. – le dijo Eriol.

Tomoyo procedió a hacerlo y encontró la correcta. Al entrar vieron un salón bastante amplio que en el fondo tenia unas escaleras. Era el recibidor de la casa y poseía lo que parecían muchos percheros pegados en las paredes. Tomoyo pensó que debían ser uno por cada estudiante. Recordó que como para llegar a los dormitorios es bastante lejos y sin techo los día de lluvia o nieve habían que usar capotes. Bueno eso era lo que decía el folleto.

Comenzaron a recorrer el lugar, primero entraron a la estancia del lado derecho que no era más que un gran cuarto con chimenea y estantes del piso hasta el techo llenos de libros. El lugar contaba con muchas mesas, sillas y algunas computadoras. 'Debía de ser la biblioteca' pensó Tomoyo. Cerca de la chimenea había unos cuantos sillones que le daban un aire acogedor al lugar.

Volvieron a salir a la estancia y se dirigieron al pasillo del lado izquierdo. Era un corredor con varias puertas dobles. La de la derecha daba a un gimnasio. Y la de la izquierda daba a un salón que tenia espejos desde el piso hasta el techo en tres de sus paredes y en la cuarta ventanales muy grandes que dejaban ver el patio de al frente. Al final del pasillo había otra puerta doble y al entrar pudieron observar un gran salón que tenia equipo de sonido, televisión, video juegos, una chimenea y muchos sillones y cojines esparcidos por todo el lugar. Todo estaba decorado en colores muy alegres y calidos.

- Vaya esto si que es impresionante y dime Eriol los demás estudiantes poseen lo mismo que aquí. - dijo Tomoyo mientras recorría la habitación observando con detenimiento todo lo que contenía.

- La verdad no, esto es parte de los beneficios de estar en el último años. - hizo una pausa y continuo - los demás alumnos solo tienen bibliotecas y salones de estudio en sus dormitorios. Nosotros en cambio tenemos gimnasio y salas de entretenimiento más grandes.

- Ya veo

- Bueno creo que es hora de que conozcas tu apartamento. - dijo Eriol mientras se encaminaba a la salida seguido de Tomoyo. Llegaron de nuevo al recibidor y comenzaron a subir por la escalera que estaba al fondo de este. Al llegar a la parte de arriba lo primero que vieron fue un gran ventanal que iba del piso al techo y daba al patio de adelante. - Cual es el número de tu apartamento.

- Es la número dos. - dijo Tomoyo luego de lo cual siguió a Eriol por el pasillo de la derecha. En el pasillo solo había dos puertas una frente a la otra la de la izquierda tenia escrito en letras doradas el número uno y la de la derecha el dos.

Tomoyo tomo las llaves y busco la que era la correcta. Al abrir la puerta mayor fue su sorpresa al observar porque le decían apartamento a las habitaciones de último año. El lugar era enorme a la izquierda se podía observar una pequeña cocina con un mostrador , era una gran habitación con grandes sillones que se veían muy cómodos al centro de la misma alrededor de una mesita, varios cuadros de pinturas de paisajes en las paredes que eran de color blanco, un estante en el cual había un televisor junto con un equipo de sonido y un DVD. Habían unas puertas corredizas de vidrio al final del cuarto que daban a un balcón. Lo primero que hizo Tomoyo fue abrir las puertas que daban al balcón, era una vista hermosa daba al patio de atrás del edificio y tenia una vista magnifica de lo que Tomoyo asumía era un lago.

- ¿Eso es un lago? - pregunto Tomoyo a Eriol que estaba caminando hacia ella.

- Sí, así es, vaya tienes una excelente vista desde aquí, mi habitación tiene vista al río pero esto es mucho mejor. - dijo Eriol apoyando sus manos en el barandal del balcón.

- La vista es hermosa en verdad. - dijo Tomoyo mientras echaba una última ojeada al paisaje y se daba la vuelta para regresar a la habitación. Al entrar se percato de que habían cuatro puertas dos a cada lado de la gran habitación.

- Como sabes las habitaciones son compartidas dos alumnos en cada habitación. Debes buscar cual habitación tiene tu nombre en una placa. - dijo Eriol

- Bueno la única que tiene una placa es está. - dijo señalando la primera puerta de la derecha. Tomoyo se acerco a la puerta y en efecto decía Tomoyo Daidoji. Abrió la puerta y se emociono al ver su cuarto, era muy bonito. Estaba pintado en un amarillo muy claro casi imperceptible. Tenia dos camas twins, la que estaba del lado derecho tenia un cubre cama con diseños de flores en todos los tonos de lila que te puedas imaginar. Y la cama del lado izquierdo estaba adornado con un cubre cama con el mismo diseño que el otro solo que este era en todos los tonos de naranja que pueden existir. De frente a la puerta había una gran ventana que era la que separaba las mesitas de noche de ambas camas. Tomoyo se dirigió al lado derecho y observo que pegado a la pared estaba el clóset que cubría toda la pared. Observo que en la pared frente a la cama había un escritorio y sobre este unas repisas. Luego se dirigió al lado izquierdo del cuarto y era exactamente igual.

- Bueno y que lado piensas elegir.

- Creo que me inclino por el lila. - dijo Tomoyo mientras le daba una sonrisa y emprendía camino nuevamente al lado derecho de la habitación.

- Entonces aquí te dejo tu maleta. - dijo Eriol mientras depositaba la maleta de Tomoyo frente a la cama de ella. (N/A: No se me olvido la maleta jejejeje)

- Si, muchas gracias Eriol. - dijo Tomoyo haciendo una pequeña pausa. - que te parece si en agradecimiento por haber cargado mi maleta por todo el camino hasta acá te invito a almorzar - Al ver que Eriol le iba a replicar agrego - Y no aceptare un no por respuesta es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo lo que has hecho.

Eriol la miro unos segundos y luego respondió - Me encantaría. - hizo una pequeña pausa y agrego - Pero a cambio yo seré su chofer designado mi bella dama. - le dijo en tono de broma a Tomoyo mientras le hacia una pequeña reverencia y le daba una amplia sonrisa.

Tomoyo hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras le sonreía y le dijo - Muchas Gracias mi estimado caballero pero creo que de todos modos no seria de otra forma si usted es el único que posee un medio de transporte para sacarnos de aquí. - luego de lo cual los dos sonrieron.

- Bueno nos vamos señorita. - dijo Eriol. Mientras le ofrecía a Tomoyo su brazo le dijo - Me permite escoltarla.

Tomoyo coloco la margarita que le había dado Eriol sobre la cama y le respondió - Como no , encantada. - Mientras tomaba el brazo de Eriol y se dirigían a la salida. Caminaron todo el camino de regreso a donde Eriol tenia estacionado el carro hablando de diversos temas. Eriol le explicaba como eran las cosas en la escuela y le hablaba de los que iban a ser sus compañeros de clases.

Al llegar al carro Eriol le abrió la puerta a Tomoyo y le pregunto. - Y que tienes ganas de comer Tomoyo.

Tomoyo lo pensó unos segundos y le dijo. - No se tú, pero me encantaría comer comida Italiana.

- Excelente, Conozco el lugar perfecto. - dijo Eriol mientras cerraba la puerta del carro luego de haber entrado Tomoyo. Se dio la vuelta entro al auto y emprendieron camino a su destino.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Notas de la autora: **Hello! Este es continuación del capitulo tres en realidad iba a ser uno solo con este pero se me hacia muy largo y por eso lo parti. Se lo que deben estar pensando, Kerube-Chan es una hiper súper súper truper hiper recontra contra _exagerada_. Bueno, síganme en mi locura se que exagere con el lugar pero todo tiene su razón de ser. Espero no haberlas mareado con tanta explicación pero ya se acabo ahora que puse en letras como quería que fuera el lugar aunque se que mis explicaciones pueden ser enredadas. Cualquier cosa solo imagínense que tienen mucho dinero. Ya viene lo bueno. Ya verán, no se preocupen. Al menos ahora hubo un poco de interacción y se que me deben querer ahorcar por lo que paso con el cuasi-acercamiento. Por favor tengan piedad de está autora.

Bueno díganme a ver que les pareció. En verdad Porfis.

**Muchas Gracias por sus Reviews a Zashi18, LMUndine, 2Miru, Akirachinty, Ayin, Shami. Sigan dejando sus REVIEWS. Gracias por el Apoyo.**

**Se despide,**

**Kerube-Chan**


	5. Cosas que Pasan

**Disclaimer: **Solo la trama es mía. Todo lo demás le pertenece a las chicas de CLAMP.

**OPORTUNIDADES**

**Recapitulación: **

_Tomoyo coloco la margarita que le había dado Eriol sobre la cama y le respondió - Como no , encantada. - Mientras tomaba el brazo de Eriol y se dirigían a la salida. Caminaron todo el camino de regreso a donde Eriol tenia estacionado el carro hablando de diversos temas. Eriol le explicaba como eran las cosas en la escuela y le hablaba de los que iban a ser sus compañeros de clases._

_Al llegar al carro Eriol le abrió la puerta a Tomoyo y le pregunto. - Y que tienes ganas de comer Tomoyo._

_Tomoyo lo pensó unos segundos y le dijo. - No se tú, pero me encantaría comer comida Italiana._

_- Excelente, Conozco el lugar perfecto. - dijo Eriol mientras cerraba la puerta del carro luego de haber entrado Tomoyo. Se dio la vuelta entro al auto y emprendieron camino a su destino._

**Capitulo Cinco: "Cosas que Pasan"**

Eriol decidió llevar a Tomoyo a uno de sus restaurantes favoritos. Un pequeño restaurante italiano, cerca de Hyde Park y con una vista increíble del "Marble Arch", en el centro de Londres. Aparco el carro en un estacionamiento cercano al restaurante. El restaurante era un lugar pequeño pero acogedor, como era hora del almuerzo estaba algo lleno de gente. Pero Eriol se las ingenio para conseguirles una mesa.

Rino's era el nombre del lugar, muy acogedor lleno de mesas de madera con manteles blancos y unos floreros pequeños llenos de flores silvestre que le daban un toque rustico al lugar. 'Muy bonito' pensó Tomoyo.

- ¿Y que te parece el lugar? - pregunto Eriol.

- Muy bonito.

- Me alegro que te guste y aquí la comida es magnifica también. - dijo Eriol mientras que tomaba el menú que el mesero les había dejado cuando los guió a su mesa.

- Bueno en ese caso que me recomiendas. - dijo mientras ojeaba el menú.

- A ver los Fetuchinis Alfredo son magníficos o puedes pedir una lasaña que también es excelente.

- Creo que me inclino más a los Fetuchinis.

- Creo que yo le voy a la lasaña. - le respondió Eriol. Luego de lo cual levanto la mano y hizo una seña para llamar al mesero.

El mesero se acerco a su mesa y les pregunto. - Listos para ordenar.

- Si, para la señorita unos Fetuchinis Alfredo y para mi una Lasaña. - dijo Eriol.

- Algo para tomar - pregunto el mesero.

- Me trae una Limonada.- dijo Tomoyo.

- A mi un jugo de Naranja. - dijo Eriol.

- Enseguida. - dijo el mesero. Luego de lo cual se daba la vuelta y emprendía camino a la cocina.

- Y bien Eriol cuéntame Hiraguizawa es un apellido japonés verdad. O sea que naciste en Japón?

- No, mi papá se vino a vivir a Inglaterra con sus padres desde que era muy chico. He estado aquí toda mi vida.

- Entiendo. Igual has estado en Saint Michael toda tu vida.

- Así es. Pero ahora hablemos de ti.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Todo. - dijo Eriol en tono sugestivo.

Tomoyo se puso un poco roja pero recupero la compostura inmediatamente y le dijo en un tono igual al de Eriol - Todo pueden ser muchas cosas. Debes querer algo en _especial_.

- _Si supieras_.

- ¿Qué?

- No nada... a ver cuéntame de tu vida en Japón, tus amistades.

Ignorando que no le había respondido su pregunta anterior. Lo paso por alto y le dijo. - Bueno en Japón están mis mejores amigas Chiharu, Rika y Naoko. Ellas son las mejores. Y también está mi mamá y mi abuelito.

- Y tú papá?

- El murió cuando yo era muy chica, la verdad tengo muy pocos recuerdos de él. – dijo en tono triste.

Al escuchar esto Eriol se preocupo había hecho recordar a Tomoyo algo triste de su pasado.

Tomoyo vio como el rostro de Eriol cambio radicalmente luego de haberle dicho lo de su padre así que decidió cambiar el tema. – Pero ya basta de mi ahora háblame de ti tienes muchos amigos me imagino.

Al ver que Tomoyo cambio de tema pensó que era lo mejor seguirle la corriente porque se le notaba que no quería seguir hablando de su padre. - La verdad No, en la vida uno tiene muchos conocidos pero muy pocos verdaderos amigos en verdad. En mi caso puedo contar a dos. Son mis mejores amigos en toda el mundo y justo van a la escuela con nosotros los conocerás este fin de semana.

- Bueno espero que pronto me cuentes entre tus amigos Eriol. - dijo Tomoyo a lo que luego agrego - Y Puedo saber como se llaman.

'Y yo espero que seamos mucho más que amigos' Pensó Eriol a lo que agrego en vos alta - Si sus nombres son ...

Pero Eriol no pudo terminar la frase ya que en ese momento se acerca el mesero con sus comidas y bebidas a la mesa. - Disculpen la intromisión, pero ya sus ordenes están.

- No se preocupe. - replico Eriol

- Que tengan buen provecho.

- Gracias - agrego Tomoyo. - Eriol esto se ve delicioso.

Luego de lo cual comieron en silencio, haciendo pequeños comentarios sobre la comida y el lugar. Al terminar de comer le pidieron al mesero que les trajera la carta de postres. Tomoyo pidió un Tiramisu y Eriol un pie de manzana.

- La comida estaba deliciosa.

- Te dije que te iba a gustar.

- Oye Eriol y tienes hermanos.

- No, soy hijo único y Tú.

- Yo también. - dijo Tomoyo - Me hubiera gustado tener hermanos. Ser hija única puede que no sea muy divertido a veces.

- Sí, te entiendo para mi también a sido un poco difícil. Mis padres son sobre protectores a veces, en especial mi madre. – dijo Eriol. A lo cual agrego. - Bueno y donde quieres que vayamos ahora. Apenas van a ser las dos de la tarde y tenemos tiempo de ir a dar una vuelta y que conozcas un poco más Londres.

- Me parece perfecto y que me recomiendas.

- Que te parece si vamos y damos una vuelta por Hyde Park aprovechando que todavía es verano.

- Está bien. Pero Eriol esto no te causa ningún inconveniente verdad.

- Para nada, será mejor que pida la cuenta. – dijo Eriol haciéndole señas al mesero para que trajera la cuenta.

- Te dije que te invitaba a almorzar y yo me haré cargo de la cuenta.

- Pero que clase de caballero seria si permitiera que tan bella dama como tú pagara la cuenta.

- Pero yo fui la ...

Tomoyo no pudo terminar de formular su frase ya que sintió algo caliente caerle en la cabeza por lo cual se levanto rápidamente de la silla. Que había sucedido, el mesero que traía la orden de la mesa de a lado tropezó, con un cliente que acababa de levantarse de su silla, dejando caer sobre Tomoyo un plato caliente de espaguetis con albóndigas.

- Tomoyo estás bien. – pregunto Eriol preocupado luego de haberse levantado rápidamente de su puesto y haberse colocado a lado de Tomoyo.

- Si eso creo - dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello para retirar los espaguetis y la salsa que tenia encima. Tomoyo tenia la cara roja por la vergüenza y porque los espaguetis, en verdad estaban bastante calientes

El mesero se levanto rápidamente del piso y con el trapo que tenia guindando en su delantal procedió a retirar los restos de espaguetis que ahora recorrían toda la ropa de Tomoyo pidiendo muchas disculpas en el camino. La pobre estaba completamente cubierta en salsa. En eso el gerente se acercó a ellos y les dijo. - Siento mucho lo ocurrido señorita.

- No se preocupe, los accidentes pasan. - dijo Tomoyo.

- Pero esto no se puede quedar así, la casa invita y no dude en enviarnos la cuenta de la tintorería cuando mande a lavar su ropa. - dijo el gerente mientras le entregaba a Tomoyo una pequeña toalla.

- Gracias. - le dijo Tomoyo al gerente mientras tomaba la toalla. Luego de lo cual se voltio a Eriol y le dijo. - Creo que eso resuelve nuestra pequeña discusión de antes. - Eriol solo le dirigió una sonrisa mientras veía como Tomoyo trababa de quitarse los últimos rastros de espaguetis de la cara y la ropa. - Bueno Eriol creo que nuestra ida a Hyde Park la dejaremos para otro día lo mejor seria que regrese al internado. Voy a tomar un taxi así que no te preocupes. - dijo Tomoyo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y se amaraba el cabello con un cola ya que este estaba todo lleno de pasta. Con lo cual dejo al descubierto la mitad de su espalda y sus hombros.

- No como crees, yo te traje y es mi obligación llevarte de vuelta. - dijo Eriol en tono serio y calmado mientras la miraba detenidamente.

- En serio Eriol ya no te preocupes yo me puedo ir sola.

- Tomoyo de nada vale que repliques porque no vas a cambiar mi opinión. Además no puedes quedarte toda llena de salsa todo el camino de regreso al colegio. Lo mejor será que vayamos a mi casa para que te limpies antes. - dijo Eriol más serio que antes dejando por sentado que ese era el fin de la discusión. - Yo vivo bastante cerca de aquí.

- Está bien... y solo acepto porque necesito limpiarme. - Alcanzo a agregar Tomoyo.

Al salir del restaurante el gerente se volvió a disculpar con ellos en la puerta. Aceptando sus disculpas se dieron la vuelta y emprendieron el camino hacia donde Eriol tenia aparcado el carro. Iban caminando en un silencio incomodo hasta que Tomoyo no pudo aguantar más tenia que decir algo.

- Así que vives por aquí cerca. - fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

- Así es, vivo en Mayfair, exactamente en Grosvenor Street. (N/A: Bueno como les había dicho al principio la única información que tengo de Londres son unos mapas de Internet por lo tanto me fije que quedaba cerca del lugar donde estaba el restaurante y salio esto no se si es un área residencial o no. Pero se hace lo que se puede, imaginen que si.)

- Que bien. - dijo Tomoyo. Al llegar al auto Eriol le abrió la puerta a Tomoyo y la ayudo a entrar. Luego se dio la vuelta e ingreso a su auto.

- Bueno nos vamos. - dijo Eriol mientras encendía el carro. Emprendiendo así camino hacia su casa.

(N/A: Originalmente este capitulo iba a terminar aquí pero decidí que las cosas van como lentas así que por eso lo estoy alargando.)

Al aproximarse a Mayfair Tomoyo observo como iban entrando a un barrio lleno de casas lujosas y con patios ostentosos, haciéndose competencia unos con otros para ver cual era el mejor. Anduvieron un rato más pasando de largo muchas casas, mejor dicho mansiones, hasta que hicieron un alto frente a una verja de hierro está se abrió a penas el carro de Eriol se aproximaba. Al entrar siguieron un pequeño camino pavimentado que llevaba a un redondel el cual quedaba frente a la casa. La casa, digo mansión era enorme tenia un estilo clásico como de los 1800. Era de color blanco, con un hermoso patio lleno de flores y árboles. La entrada principal era una puerta doble de Roble muy bonita.

Al estacionarse en la entrada una persona se aproximo al carro y le abrió la puerta a Tomoyo. Ella asumió que debía ser alguien del servicio llevaba puesto un pantalón negro, con una camisa blanca manga larga y un chaqueta sin mangas sobre la misma de color verde oscuro. Tomoyo se bajo del carro al mismo momento que Eriol y espero hasta que este llegara a su lado.

Cuando el Eriol llego a su lado la persona que le había abierto la puerta le hizo una pequeña reverencia y lo saluda. - Buenas Tardes Señorito Eriol.

- Buenas Tardes Albert. Necesito tu ayuda a mi amiga, aquí presente, Tomoyo le ocurrió un pequeño accidente durante nuestro almuerzo y necesita limpiarse y una muda de ropa. Tal vez algo de mi mamá le sirva.

- Enseguida, que le parece si la señorita toma una de las habitaciones de huéspedes y le envió a Laura con una muda de ropa.

- Me parece excelente Albert, Muchas Gracias yo guiare a la Señorita a las habitaciones de huéspedes. Puedes retirarte.

Albert hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retira entrando por la puerta principal de la casa. Luego de lo cual ellos lo siguieron. Al entrar Tomoyo se sorprendió la mansión era enorme y todo estaba decorado de forma muy elegante y estilizada.

- Tu casa es muy bonita Eriol - le comento Tomoyo.

- Gracias. Pero por favor sígueme te llevara a las habitaciones de huéspedes para que puedas limpiarte. - Con lo cual Eriol comenzó a subir las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso que estaban en el recibidor. Al llegar al segundo piso tomaron el pasillo de la derecha donde luego de unos pasos Eriol abrió una de las puertas de las tantas que había en el pasillo y dejo que Tomoyo entrara primero mientras le sostenía la puerta. - aquí estamos la puerta de la derecha es el baño dentro está todo lo que necesites. Dentro de poco te traerán la ropa para que te cambies.

- Muchas Gracias por todo Eriol y disculpa las molestias.

- Nada de eso Tomoyo no tienes porque disculparte. Son cosas que pasan. Siéntete como en tú casa. Te estaré esperando en la sala cuando termines. - Dicho esto Eriol se retiro de la habitación cerrando la puerta al salir.

Tomoyo tomo unos minutos para inspeccionar su alrededor; la habitación donde estaba era bastante grande estaba pintado en un amarillo pálido con cortinas blancas transparentes que adornaban las dos grandes ventanas que completaban la habitación. Al centro de está había una gran cama tipo Queen con sabanas de color rojizo y unos estampados dorados.

Luego de esto Tomoyo deposito su chaqueta y cartera en la cama, se quito las botas y entro al baño. Este era inmenso tenia una bañera de color blanco con unos acabados en dorado muy bonitos las baldosas del cuarto de baño hacían juego con los colores del cuarto. La ducha estaba en una esquina más alejada recubierta con paredes de vidrio transparente. Había un estante al lado de la puerta en el cual se encontraban las tollas y todos los implementos necesarios para darse un buen baño.

Cuando Tomoyo iba a proceder a quitarse la ropa oyó que tocaban la puerta. Así que salio del baño y abrió la puerta principal. Parada allí estaba una joven vestida un uniforme de sirvienta color negro con un delantal blanco.

- Disculpe la intromisión Señorita pero me pidieron que le trajera esto. - dijo la chica mientras le enseñaba a Tomoyo el bulto que traía en las manos.

Tomoyo tomo el bulto de ropa y dijo - Muchas Gracias.

- De nada, cualquier cosa estoy a la orden. Necesita algo. - dijo la joven.

- Por el momento nada, Muchas Gracias.

La chica asintió con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para regresar por el pasillo por donde vino. Tomoyo cerro la puerta y deposito la ropa en la cama. Luego de lo cual regreso al baño. Decidió que lo mejor era tomar una ducha rápida se lavo el cabello y lo enjuago rápido. Tomo una de las toallas del estante se seco y salio de la habitación con la toalla enrollada a su cuerpo. Ya dejando de oler a salsa de tomate Tomoyo tomo la ropa que le habían traído y se la puso. Era una falda chocolate hasta la rodilla y una camisa tres cuartos de color arena con diseños de flores en chocolate claro, la ropa le quedaba un poco holgada pero no le presto atención. Se coloco las botas y peino su cabello con sus dedos en vista de que no había ningún cepillo a la vista. Coloco la ropa sucia en la bolsa que había traído la sirvienta junto con la ropa y salio de la habitación en dirección a la sala.

- Eriol

- Tomoyo veo que ya terminaste. - dijo Eriol mientras se levantaba del sillón.

- Sí, gracias por prestarme la ropa - dijo Tomoyo mientras se acercaba a donde Eriol estaba parado.

- De nada, bueno creo que es hora de que nos... - Pero fue interrumpido por una voz de mujer que lo llamaba desde el recibidor de la sala.

- Eriol querido cuantas veces te he dicho que no dejes el carro estacionado frente de la casa. Sabes que... - la mujer dejo de hablar cuando llego a la sala y vio a Eriol en compañía de otra persona. Era una mujer algo mayor que ellos vestía un vestido celeste claro que le llegaba hasta arriba de la rodilla sin mangas y con cuello redondo que era acompañado con un simple collar de perlas que la hacían ver muy elegante. Tenia el cabello negro azabache recogido en una cola y sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda hermoso. - Disculpa no sabía que tenias compañía.

- No te preocupes mamá. Te presente a mi compañera del colegio Tomoyo Daidoji. Acaba de llegar de Japón hoy en la mañana.

- Mucho gusto Srta. Daidoji. - dijo la mujer mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a Tomoyo.

- El gusto es mío Sra. Hiraguizawa. - respondió Tomoyo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- OH, no me digas señora me hace sentir vieja puedes llamarme Carol.

- Con mucho gusto en ese caso usted me puede llamarme Tomoyo.

- Claro que si. - dijo Carol mientras hacia una pequeña pausa mientras observaba detenidamente a Tomoyo observo que traía el cabello mojado y llevaba puesta su ropa. - Bueno y que los trajo por aquí no deberías Eriol estarle enseñando a Tomoyo las maravillas de Londres.

- La verdad estaba por hacer eso pero tuvimos un pequeño accidente en Rino's, el mesero dejo caer sobre Tomoyo un plato de espaguetis y bueno le dije a Tomoyo que podíamos venir aquí para que se limpiara. - dijo Eriol mientras miraba fijamente a su madre sabia lo que su madre debía estar pensando y lo mejor era corregirla lo más rápido posible.

- OH, pobrecita estás bien. En verdad creo que esa no es la mejor manera de pasar tu primer día en un país nuevo. - dijo la mamá de Eriol mientras le acariciaba el cabello a Tomoyo. Típica conducta de las mamás.

- No se preocupe estoy bien.

- Mamá espero que no te moleste que haya tomado algo de tu ropa prestada para que Tomoyo se cambiara.

- Claro que no. - dijo Carol - Pero querida debemos hacer algo para mejor tu día... Ya se que te parece si te quedas a cenar.

- En verdad me encantaría pero temo que voy a tener que declinar su oferta. Ya es hora de que regrese al internado. No creo que sea correcto que llegue tarde cuando apenas es mi primer día en él.

- Tomoyo tiene razón mamá. Nosotros íbamos de salida cuando llegaste. - dijo Eriol a lo que agrego al ver que su mamá iba a replicar. - Me imagino que acabas de regresar del club. Y cómo te fue en la reunión con las Junta del baile de caridad.

Al ver que su hijo no quería seguir con el asunto de la cena, para no molestar a su compañera ella decidió que lo mejor era seguirle la corriente. - Muy bien gracias por preguntar. Bueno Tomoyo en verdad lamento que no nos puedas acompañar a cenar. Pero me tienes que prometer que la próxima vez que vengas te quedaras a cenar.

- Con mucho gusto. - respondió Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

- Bueno nos vemos luego mamá.

- Si Eriol, por favor tengan cuidado. - dijo Carol a lo cual Eriol solo asintió con la cabeza.

- Un placer haberla conocido. - dijo Tomoyo mientras le hacia una pequeña reverencia a Carol y se dirigía a la entrada principal junto con Eriol.

Regresaron al internado en muy poco tiempo. Eran pasadas las cuatro de la tarde. Durante el camino Eriol le había hecho prometer a Tomoyo que saldrían a pasear al día siguiente para compensar lo que paso en el restaurante. Tomoyo había estado renuente a ir porque le parecía que le había dado muchas molestias a Eriol. Pero se puede decir que Eriol es un hombre que no acepta un no por respuesta. Y el chico consiguió lo que quería.

Mientras ayudaba a Tomoyo a bajar del carro le dijo - Entonces te espero aquí mañana como a las nueve te parece bien.

- Por mi está bien. Gracias por todo Eriol.

- No hay de que recuerda que estoy para servirle mi bella dama. - dijo Eriol haciendo una reverencia con lo cual Tomoyo se sonrojo y se hecho a reír junto con Eriol.

- Bueno, nos vemos luego Eriol - dijo Tomoyo mientras daba un paso para acercarse a Eriol. - Maneja con cuidado. - dijo más quedamente mientras que daba un paso más cerca y lo miraba a los ojos quedando solo una mínima distancia entre ellos. Tomoyo levanto su cara a la altura del rostro de Eriol y mientras le depositaba su mano derecha en su hombro le dio un beso en el cachete y le susurro al oído. - Esperare con ansias nuestro encuentro de mañana.

Tomoyo regreso a su posición anterior quedando mirando de nuevo a Eriol a los ojos. Pero cuando Eriol se iba a acercar a Tomoyo. Se oyó un carraspeo a lo lejos. Inmediatamente Eriol y Tomoyo desviaron la mirada para ver de donde procedía el sonido. Al ver quien era la persona Eriol dio un paso hacia atrás casi inconcientemente.

- Buenas Tardes señorita Wallace. - dijo Eriol dirigiéndose a la persona que los había interrumpido.

Tomoyo se quedo viendo con detenimiento a este nuevo personaje que había interrumpido su _platica_ con Eriol. Era una señora entrada en sus cincuenta años pero muy bien conservada. Vestía un traje negro tipo sastre que le llegaba hasta por debajo de la rodilla y tenia un moño alto que recogía todo su cabello en lo alto de la cabeza. Era de tez blanca y con ojos de color chocolate claros.

- Buenas Tardes Eriol - dijo la Srta. Wallace mientras le enviaba a Eriol una mirada severa que reprochaba sus acciones con la mirada. Luego de esto desvió su mirada a Tomoyo pero no le dio una mirada tan trágica como la de Eriol más bien era de escrutinio. - Me imagino que usted es la señorita Tomoyo Daidoji me informaron que había salido con el joven Eriol.

- Si así es. - fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Tomoyo se sentía un poco intimidada por está señorita Wallace. Se veía muy seria.

- Bien, permítame presentarme soy la señorita Alice Wallace encargada del departamento de disciplina y coordinadora del dormitorio para damas.

- OH, un placer señorita Wallace. - dijo Tomoyo mientras que le hacia una pequeña reverencia.

- Me imagino que ya le indicaron cuales son sus habitaciones.

- Si así es, Eriol tuvo la amabilidad de mostrarme el lugar. - dijo Tomoyo pero al ver la mirada de reproche que les mandaba la señorita Wallace agrego rápidamente - El Prof. Wilde le dio permiso a Eriol para mostrarme el lugar. Con lo cual estoy muy agradecida. - termino de decir con una sonrisa dirigida a Eriol.

- Ya veo, creo que luego tendré una palabra con el Prof. Wilde. - dijo más para si misma que en conversación con ellos. - Bueno Eriol no crees que es hora de que regreses a tu casa. Se está haciendo tarde. - dijo esto último en tono más alto.

'Tarde pero si apenas son las cuatro y media' pensó Tomoyo mientras miraba su reloj.

Eriol salio del transe en el que había caído luego de que Tomoyo le dedicara aquella sonrisa, le había parecido la más maravillosa que había visto en el mundo. y se volvió a mirar a la Srta. Wallace - Si tiene toda la razón Srta. Wallace. - dijo Eriol. Luego se voltio a mirar a Tomoyo. - Entonces nos vemos mañana Tomoyo. Lo esperare con ansias.

Eriol regreso a su carro y emprendió su camino de vuelta a su casa. Quedando Tomoyo sola con la espeluznante Srta. Wallace en verdad ese moño tenia un efecto en el subconsciente de las personas.

- Bueno señorita Tomoyo me imagino que como ya el joven Eriol le mostró el lugar no necesita un guía para regresara los dormitorios. - a lo que Tomoyo negó con la cabeza. - Bien entonces solo me queda decirle que como en las instalaciones solo se encuentra el personal docente, de mantenimiento y usted lo más conveniente es que cene con nosotros. La cena se sirve a las seis en el comedor principal, espero que llegue puntual. - a lo que Tomoyo asintió no se atrevía a hablarle mucho a está Srta. Wallace. - Sabe donde queda o no? - a lo que Tomoyo negó con la cabeza. - Entonces el joven Eriol no es tan buen guía. Mire el Comedor principal esta en ese edificio que está allí en la parte de abajo, arriba quedan los dormitorios de los profesores. - dijo mientras señala un edificio de tres pisos ubicado del lado contrario de los estacionamientos en el redondel.

- Ya veo

- Bueno me imagino que leyó las normas y reglamentos del colegio que se le hicieron llegar.

- Si así es.

- Entonces solo me queda recomendarle que las tenga presente de ahora en adelante. Le serán de mucha ayuda sino quiere tener problemas en el colegio.

'Que quiere insinuar' pensó Tomoyo mientras que solo asentía con la cabeza a todo lo que la señorita Wallace decía. - Si lo comprendo y no se preocupe que lo tendré siempre presente.

Complacida con la respuesta de Tomoyo la señorita Wallace le informo que se podía retirar. Tomoyo emprendió su camino a los dormitorios decidió que aprovecharía el tiempo desempacando su maleta. Decidió cambiarse para darle a los profesores una buena primera impresión. Se puso un traje entero de color lila hasta la rodilla y se recogió el cabello en una cola. Unas sandalias bajas blancas eran el complemento final para el atuendo. Cuando faltaban 15 minutos para las seis decidió que era hora de ir al comedor. Al llegar se encontró al Profesor Wilde justo cuando iba entrando.

- Buenas Tardes Profesor Wilde.

- Ah, Buenas Tardes señorita Tomoyo y como le fue en su recorrido por Londres.

- A decir verdad no tuve tiempo. Es que tuvimos un pequeño percance en el restaurante y no nos quedo más remedio que aplazar nuestro recorrido la ciudad.

- Me imagino que se refiera a Eriol y a usted.

- Si así es

- Ya veo... Por cierto me encontré con Alice y me regaño. - dijo bajando el tono de voz como si estuviera diciendo un gran secreto.

Tomoyo decidió que lo mejor era seguirle la corriente y en el mismo tono le dijo - No tiene que decir más, me imagino porque fue. No pensé que causaría tanto problema el que dijera que fue Eriol el que me dio el recorrido y me mostró los dormitorios.

- Es que ella es bastante estricta con lo que respecta a las normas.

- Fíjese que eso fue lo que me pareció a mi.

- Bueno será mejor que entremos sino queremos que nos regañe también por llegar tarde. - dijo el Prof. Wilde con una sonrisa mientras le abría la puerta del comedor a Tomoyo.

Estando dentro el Prof. Wilde le presento a todo el cuerpo docente y de mantenimiento a Tomoyo. Se sentaron a comer en una gran mesa. Tomoyo tomo asiento entre el profesor Wilde y la profesora de Química la Sra. Black que por cierto era muy amable. Tomoyo logro sobrevivir la marea de preguntas de los profesores que sabían porque había entrado Tomoyo al colegio y estaban comprobando sus conocimientos. Luego de acabada la cena el Prof. Wilde felicito a Tomoyo por haber sobrevivido.

Tomoyo regreso a su habitación muy contenta consigo misma por lo bien que le había ido. Se cambio a sus pijamas vio un rato la tele y como no había nada bueno decidió que lo mejor era ir a dormir. Se acostó pensando en que al día siguiente volvería a ver al chico de los ojos azules que la había cautivado. - Buenas noches Eriol. - fue lo último que dijo antes que el cansancio le ganara cayendo en un profundo sueño.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Notas de la autora: **HOLA! Aquí de nuevo Kerube-Chan con otro capitulo. A ver por donde empiezo. Con respecto al capitulo anterior se que la frase "Una flor para otra flor" está bastante gastada la pobre, pero me pareció que era perfecta para el momento. Otra cosa, y esto es en respuesta a la pregunta de Zashi18 fueron Margaritas Blancas porque me parecen unas flores muy alegres aunque no sean tan Wao como las rosas o otras flores más complicadas. Son sencillas pero bonitas justo como considero al personaje de Tomoyo en mi historia. Además de que son mis flores favoritas.

Ahora este capitulo. Decidí alargarlo como dije anteriormente porque me parece que está historia va como lenta. Además porque muchas me han pedido que alargue los capítulos. Espero que les haya gustado. Díganme que les parece.

**Bueno, Muchas Gracias por sus Reviews a Zashi18, Ayin, 2Miru y Shami.**

**Sigan dejando sus REVIEWS. Se les quiere. Gracias por el Apoyo.**

**Se despide,**

**Kerube-Chan**


	6. Un día Especial

**Disclaimer: **CLAMP es el único dueño de Sakura Card Captor.

**OPORTUNIDADES**

**Recapitulación: **

_Tomoyo regreso a su habitación muy contenta consigo misma por lo bien que le había ido. Se cambio a sus pijamas vio un rato la tele y como no había nada bueno decidió que lo mejor era ir a dormir. Se acostó pensando en que al día siguiente volvería a ver al chico de los ojos azules que la había cautivado. - Buenas noches Eriol. - fue lo último que dijo antes que el cansancio le ganara cayendo en un profundo sueño._

**Capitulo Seis: "Un día Especial"**

A la mañana siguiente Tomoyo se levanto muy temprano, era un día soleado perfecto para salir a pasear, tomo una larga ducha y luego estuvo un rato decidiendo cual seria el mejor atuendo para ese día. A las ocho de la mañana cuando ya se había decidido bajo a desayunar con el resto del cuerpo docente.

Había optado por ponerse unos jeans a la cadera azul oscuro, con una camisa tres cuartos de color blanco con rayas verticales muy delgaditas de color rojo vino, en la mano llevaba una chaqueta rojo vino, también llevaba una correa ancha a la altura de las caderas y unas zapatillas deportivas. Recogió su cabello en una cola alta y un maquillaje casi imperceptible terminaba su look. Decidió optar por un look casual de todos modos no le había preguntado a Eriol que iban a hacer.

Cuando termino de desayunar eran cerca de las ocho y media así que decidió quedarse un rato platicando con los profesores. Diez para las nueve decidió ir a esperar a Eriol fuera del edificio principal, se sentó en las escaleras a esperar. A los pocos minutos escucho el sonido de un motor acercándose. Pero no era un auto, era una moto negra muy bonita con detalles cromados lo que se acercaba. Tomoyo observo como la moto hacia un alto frente a ella en las escalera y el chico que la manejaba se bajo de ella en solo movimiento con gran estilo.

El chico vestía unos pantalones negros que le quedaban divinos, traía una chaqueta del mismo color que el pantalón y una camisa azul oscuro terminaba el conjunto. El chico estaba de lo mejor pero lo que más sorprendió a Tomoyo fue percatarse de quien era. El tomo el casco y lo retiro en un movimiento rápido sacudiendo su cabello suelto en el proceso. Era Eriol y Tomoyo no pudo más que quedársele viendo con la boca ligeramente abierta. Ese movimiento de la cabeza y el sol dándole en la cara a Eriol habían hecho que Tomoyo se quedara como ida solo observándolo, estaba buenísimo. (N/A: Y sexy también)

- Tomoyo buenos días. - dijo Eriol pero no recibió respuesta alguna, se acerco despacio pero Tomoyo todavía no reaccionaba. - Tomoyo estás bien.

- Ah sí, disculpa Eriol no se en que estaba pensando... Buenos Días a ti también.

- Espero que no te moleste que hoy vayamos en moto, es que así es más fácil recorrer la ciudad y también evitaremos los tranques.

- No hay problema, lo único es que tengo que hacerte una pequeña confesión nunca me he subido a una moto.

- No te preocupes para todo hay una primera vez. Además conmigo estás a salvo confía en mi.- Eriol extendió su mano y ayudo a Tomoyo a levantarse de las escaleras. Caminaron hasta la moto y Eriol le dio un casco a Tomoyo.

- Eriol la verdad es que estoy un poco nerviosa.

- Solo confía en mi nada malo va a pasar. - con esto Eriol le dedico una sonrisa que Tomoyo le devolvió.

- Yo confió en ti Eriol.

El espero que Tomoyo se arreglara. Ella coloco su chaqueta en su cintura amarándola con un nudo y se puso el casco. Eriol se subió a la moto y Tomoyo le siguió. Tomando las manos de Tomoyo Eriol las entrelazo en su cintura. - Sujétate fuerte. - Tomoyo acerco un poco más su cuerpo al de Eriol para poder acomodarse mejor en el asiento y subió sus pies a los soportes.

Al ver que Tomoyo estaba lista Eriol se coloco su casco y encendió la moto. - Eriol después de todo a donde vamos.

- A terminar lo que empezamos ayer.- Fue la respuesta de Eriol - Estás lista Tomoyo, recuerda sujétate fuerte y no me sueltes.

Tomoyo se movió un poco más cerca de Eriol y asintió con la cabeza. Era una sensación muy calida estar así, tan cerca el uno del otro. Los dos pensaban lo mismo pero ninguno decía nada.

Eriol emprendió el camino y en poco tiempo ya estaban en la ciudad decidió que primero la llevaría a recorrer la zona turística de la ciudad. Así que la llevo a los lugares más concurridos pasaron por la torre de Londres, siguieron y cruzaron el "Tower Bridge" sobre el Tamesis, pasaron por el edificio del parlamento, la catedral de Westminster, se detuvieron un momento en el palacio de Buckingham, luego se dirigieron al famoso museo de ciencias de Londres. Tomoyo había oído mucho de él y le dijo a Eriol si podía llevarla a conocerlo. Estuvieron hasta pasada la una de la tarde dando vueltas en el museo. A la hora del almuerzo se detuvieron en un pequeño restaurante cerca del museo.

Platicaron un poco más sobre sus vidas para conocerse mejor se dieron cuenta de que tenían muchas cosas en común. Como por ejemplo que a los dos les encantaba tocar el piano, les gustaban mucho las obras de Hemingway, entre otras cosas, aunque tenían diferentes opiniones en otros asuntos, se llevaban muy bien.

Luego de terminar de almorzar (Eriol pago el almuerzo a pesar de las replicas de Tomoyo) siguieron dando vueltas por la ciudad. Se detuvieron como a eso de las cuatro de la tarde al toparse con una feria en Hyde Park. Tomoyo no pudo resistirse le encantaban las ferias. Eriol aparco la moto y se bajo junto con Tomoyo a recorrer la misma. Ella parecía una niña chiquita iba de aquí para allá viendo las presentaciones de los acróbatas o las payasadas de los payasos. Eriol se dedico solo a seguirla de cerca tenia un brillo especial en los ojos Tomoyo que hacia que Eriol no pudiera quitarle los ojos de encima. Se veía tan feliz y de ella desprendía un aura de tranquilidad que Eriol nunca antes había sentido. Pero este salio de su trance cuando Tomoyo le hablo.

- Eriol que te parece si jugamos al tiro al blanco... A que te gano.

- Ah sí y como estás tan segura.

- Porque soy Tomoyo Daidoji y no hay nada que me detenga cuando me propongo algo.

- Con que esas tenemos, que te parece si hacemos el asunto un poco más interesante.

- A que te refieres.

- Que hagamos una pequeña apuesta.

- Y que apostaríamos.

- El que pierda tiene que hacer cualquier cosa que el ganador le pida.

- Me parece justo... Acepto.

- Muy bien empezamos. - Con esto dicho se acercaron a la caseta del tiro al blanco. Eriol le pago al señor del puesto por una ronda de tiros. - Bueno gana el que más blancos derribe.

- Esta bien. - dicho esto Tomoyo tomo su rifle de balines y se posiciono para disparar. Cuando iba a dar el primer disparo se detuvo al ver que Eriol no tomaba su rifle. La estaba mirando fijamente lo que puso a Tomoyo un poco nerviosa. - No piensas disparar no me digas que te estás rindiendo antes de la batalla.

Eriol le dirigió una sonrisa y le dijo - Ningún caballero rechaza una buena batalla. Pero también todo caballero debe respetar la regla de 'las damas primero'.

- Bueno en ese caso no hay problema... Pero deja de verme así.

Eriol solo le sonrió maliciosamente y puso cara de inocente. Le dijo- Así como?

- Es que no me quitas la vista de encima y me pones nerviosa... No me puedo concentrar.

- Entonces un punto a mi favor, creo que ganare está apuesta más fácil de lo que pensaba.

Con esto dicho Eriol no hizo más que aumentar la determinación de Tomoyo por ganar. - Eso es lo que tu crees. - Tomoyo se voltio hacia los blancos y poniéndose en posición comenzó a disparar le dio a uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve y el último lo fallo por poco. Pero de todos modos habían sido todos disparos muy precisos lo que sorprendió a Eriol. No pensó que Tomoyo fuera tan buena disparando. - Uff me falto uno, vaya, bueno Eriol ahora veamos como lo haces.

Eriol tomo el rifle de balines y espero que el señor del puesto volviera a subir los blancos a su lugar. Cuando estuvo todo listo se posiciono y comenzó a disparar. Le dio a uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve y diez. Los derribo todos en una sola ronda, todo había sido preciso, calculado, perfecto. Tomoyo solo se le quedo viendo a Eriol sin decirle nada. - Bueno parece que gane.

- Sí, así es felicidades Eriol. Bueno y como yo soy una mujer de palabra que quieres que haga.

- Por el momento no se me ocurre nada, creo que me voy a guardar esto hasta un momento en que en verdad lo necesite.

- Bueno como quieras Eriol. - dijo Tomoyo algo molesta en verdad era la primera vez que perdía una apuesta. No era que estuviera molesta con Eriol, era consigo mismo con quien estaba molesta en el último tiro había perdido la concentración por estar pendiente de Eriol.

Eriol al notar el tono molesto en la voz de Tomoyo decidió recompensarla. Se acerco al puesto y busco su premio por haber tirado todos los blancos. Se acerco a Tomoyo lentamente con las manos en la espalda. Tomoyo se le quedo viendo con curiosidad al ver como Eriol se le acercaba como escondiendo algo. Entonces se lo mostró el osito más lindo que Tomoyo había visto (en verdad es que le encantaban los ositos de peluche) era pequeñito de seis pulgadas de alto de color chocolate oscuro con un lazo en el cuello de color crema con rayas doradas. - Para ti.

Tomoyo se quedo viendo el osito y lo tomo de las manos de Eriol, olvidando por completo lo que estaba pensado. - Eriol gracias, me encantan los ositos. - dijo mientras abrazaba al osito y le daba una sonrisa a Eriol.

Eriol no hizo más que quedarse embobado mirando a Tomoyo mientras abrazaba al osito. 'Es tan bonita cuando está así' pensó Eriol. - Bueno será mejor que sigamos nuestro recorrido por la feria.

Con esto dicho siguieron caminando por la feria. Tomoyo compro dos algodones de azúcar y se sentaron en una banca algo alejada de la feria para terminar de comerse los algodones.

- Tomoyo y que te ha parecido Londres hasta ahora.

- Es una ciudad muy hermosa Eriol y llena de cultura. La verdad me encanta.

- Me alegro... y que piensas del guía turístico.

- Bueno a decir verdad el guía me parece algo serio, pero está bien. - le dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Serio? Creo que esa imagen que tienes del guía la podemos mejorar en este instante. - dijo Eriol mientras se acercaba a Tomoyo con la misma sonrisa maliciosa.

Siguiéndole el pequeño jueguito Tomoyo le dijo. - Sí, y que es lo que piensa hacer el guía para hacerme cambiar de parecer.

- Esto. - Con lo cual agarro a Tomoyo y comenzó con un ataque de cosquillas. (N/A: Sin comentarios, solo síganme la corriente). Tomoyo que es muy sensible a los ataques de cosquillas no pudo más que tratar de huir. Pero la risa no la dejaba moverse y quedo tumbada en el banco riéndose mientras Eriol le seguía haciendo cosquillas.

De la risa Tomoyo dejo caer su algodón de azúcar a medio terminar. - Por... Favor... Eriol... Detente... - dijo Tomoyo entre risas.

- No hasta que cambies de parecer.

- Está... Bien... No... Eres... Serio. - dijo Tomoyo mientras no paraba de reírse. Eriol dejo de hacerle cosquillas a Tomoyo. Está se quedo un rato recostada en el banco tratando de recuperarse, esperando que su respiración regresara a lo normal y dejara de dolerle la barriga de tanto reírse. Luego de un rato se reincorporo y vio con tristeza como su algodón de azúcar estaba allí tirado en el suelo.

Eriol estaba viendo a Tomoyo detenidamente, se veía tan linda, estaba toda roja, con su cola un poco despeinada y tenia el ceño un poco fruncido. Lo que hizo que Eriol siguiera su vista a donde ella estaba mirando. El algodón tirado en el suelo. - Si quieres puedo ir por otro para ti. - le dijo Eriol con lo cual llamo su atención. Tomoyo le dirigió una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. - Espérame aquí ahora regreso.

Al rato Eriol regreso con el algodón de Tomoyo y un refresco para él. - Gracias Eriol, pero no me vuelvas a hacer eso. Casi me da algo de tanto reírme.

- Así es que ese es tu punto débil eh, lo tendré presente de ahora en adelante.

Luego de este comentario Tomoyo le pego en el brazo a Eriol en forma de juego. - Deja el relajo. - le dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Eriol.

- Ouch me dolió.- dijo mientras se sobaba donde Tomoyo lo había golpeado en forma dramática.

- No seas tan dramático Eriol no te pegue tan duro.

Eriol se hecho a reír al ver la cara de Tomoyo con el ceño fruncido. - Me encanta cuando te pones así.

- Así como.

- No, no importa. Y adonde quieres ir ahora.

- Así como.- insistió Tomoyo.

- Ahora no viene al caso.- Tomoyo volvió a fruncir el ceño y Eriol ni pudo evitar que una sonrisa se asomara en sus labios. Al ver que Tomoyo iba a decir algo Eriol agrego. - Por ahora no viene al caso.- y bajando la voz un poco agrego de forma sugestiva. - Cuando sea el momento oportuno te aseguro que lo sabrás...Y bien a donde quieres ir.

Por un momento Tomoyo se quedo pensativa. Eriol era misterioso lo que le gustaba, decidió que lo mejor era dejar las cosas así por ahora. - Bueno ya van a ser las seis que te parece si vamos a cenar.

- Por mi está bien y que quieres comer.

- Pizza, me muero por un pedazo de pizza.

- Bien nos vamos entonces.

Eriol llevo a Tomoyo a una pizzería con una vista magnifica del Tamesis. Estuvieron hablando y comiendo pizza un buen rato hasta que cerca de las siete de la noche decidieron que era hora de regresar al internado.

Al legar eran pasada las ocho de la noche. Tomoyo se bajo de la moto y Eriol la siguió. Se quitaron los cascos y Eriol los tomo y los coloco en le manubrio de la moto.

- La pase muy bien Eriol gracias por el recorrido.

- No hay de que, gracias a ti por brindarme tan bella compañía.

Tomoyo se sonrojo un poco y bajo la mirada. - No digas esas cosas Eriol que me da pena.

Eriol coloco un dedo debajo de la barbilla de Tomoyo y le subió el rostro a la altura del de él. Quedando los dos mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Por unos segundos se quedaron en silencio solo mirándose a los ojos captando cada detalle de las facciones del otro.

Pero todo lo bueno tiene su final. En eso escuchan como un carro viene llegando. Con lo cual se alejaron uno del otro inmediatamente. El carro, un Toyota Corola plateado del año, se estaciono en el parqueadero de carros. Tomoyo y Eriol se quedaron esperando a ver quien era la persona que había llegado.

No era otro que el profesor Wilde. - Chicos un placer verlos. - dijo el profesor mientras se acercaba a ellos.

- Igualmente profesor - respondió Tomoyo.

- Veo que se compro un carro nuevo profesor.

- Sí, así es Eriol ya era tiempo de cambiarlo. - dijo el profesor. - Bueno ya que los encuentro juntos quiero decirles algo, como sabrán pasado mañana llegan los otros dos nuevos estudiantes de China y me preguntaba si les gustaría acompañarme a recibirlos.

- Claro que si profesor me encantaría.- respondió Tomoyo.

- Por mi no hay ningún problema nada más dígame la hora a la que debo estar aquí.

- Que bien, Eriol no es necesario que vengas hasta acá puedes ir directamente al aeropuerto, llegan a las diez de la mañana. Yo llevare a la Srta. Daidoji desde aquí.

- En ese caso no hay problema haya estaré a las diez.

En eso la Srta. Wallace se acerca de ellos diciendo - Buenas Noches a todos.

Con esto paralizo la conversación por completo. - Alice, Buenas Noches para ti también y dime que te trae por aquí.

- Es que escuche ruidos y decide percatarme de que era.

- OH, lamento si te moleste esa fue mi culpa, es que entretuve a los muchachos discutiendo unos asuntos sobre el colegio y preguntándoles si me iban a acompañar a recibir a sus nuevos compañeros que llegan el jueves.

La Srta. Wallace le envió una mirada de reproche a e Prof. Wilde por andar de encubridor pero no le dijo más nada al respecto. - Ya veo, pero no es correcto que entretenga a los estudiantes de está manera el joven Eriol tiene un largo camino de vuelta a su casa.

- Por mi no se preocupe Srta. Wallace. Yo ya había avisado en mi casa que llegaría un poco tarde.

- Pero de todos modos no es excusa para estar por aquí a estás horas.

- No se preocupe que no volverá a suceder.

- Bueno creo que es hora que todos nos retiremos. - dijo el Prof. Wilde sintiendo que lo mejor era despejar el área. El Prof. Wilde se acerco a la Srta. Wallace y le dijo. - Alice lo mejor será que vayamos entrando la Srta. Daidoji nos seguirá enseguida no es cierto. - A lo que Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza.

- Muy bien la espero adentro Tomoyo. - dijo muy seria la Srta. Wallace mientras seguía al Prof. Wilde dentro del edificio.

Cuando estuvo fuera de la vista Tomoyo decidió que lo mejor era entrar lo más pronto posible por lo que se voltio hacia Eriol y le dijo. - Bueno, lo mejor será que entre antes de que la Srta. Wallace se moleste. En verdad la pase muy bien y espero que se repita algún día.

- Que te parece si lo repetimos mañana.

- La verdad es que mañana no puedo, es que estarán llegando el resto de mis cosas de Japón y pensaba tomar el día para organizar todo.

- Ya veo. - dijo Eriol en tono triste.

- No te preocupes te prometo que volveremos a salir pronto. - dijo Tomoyo brindándole una sonrisa muy calida, la más calida que Eriol había recibido jamás además de las de su madre.

Eriol le devolvió la sonrisa y le dijo - Es una promesa. - a lo que Tomoyo asintió - Bueno ya es hora que me vaya Buenas Noches Tomoyo.

- Eriol de nuevo muchas gracias por este día. A sido un día especial para mi.

- Para mi también. - y con esto dicho fue Eriol el que se acerco a Tomoyo y le dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda. - Entonces nos veremos el jueves.

- Sí, así es, Buenas Noches Eriol... Adiós. - Eriol se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su moto. Se puso su casco y se subió a la misma. Con un último saludo con la mano se despidió de Tomoyo y desapareció por la carretera en la espesura de la noche.

Tomoyo se quedo un rato viendo la figura de Eriol alejarse por el camino y cuando no lo pudo ver más se toco la mejilla donde Eriol le había depositado el beso. 'Este chico tiene un efecto extraño en mi' pensó Tomoyo. Luego se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras para entrar al gran salón del edificio principal. Antes de abrir la puerta respiro hondo y abrió la puerta.

En el centro del salón estaba la Srta. Wallace junto al Prof. Wilde hablando. Al percatarse de la presencia de Tomoyo la Srta. Wallace se dirigió a ella. - Me alegro que haya decidido acompañarnos.

- Si disculpe. Sino les molesta ya me retiro a mi habitación.

- Como no Srta. Daidoji que pase buenas noches.

- Gracias Prof. Wilde.

Tomoyo comenzó a caminar a la salida al patio interno. Pero se detuvo en su camino al recordar algo. - Srta. Wallace mañana los de la mudanza estarán trayendo mis cosas, no habrá ningún problema si las dejan en mi habitación. Verdad?

- No, no lo hay solo avise cuando lleguen para supervisarlo todo.

- Está bien, Muchas Gracias. Hasta mañana. - Con esto dicho se retiro a su habitación. Tomo una ducha rápida y al salir se dio cuenta que era la hora de llamar a su mamá a Japón. El día anterior no habían podido hablar mucho porque (como en Japón es de día cuando en Londres es de noche) su mamá había estado en una junta muy importante en ese momento.

Tomo el teléfono del salón de estar en su edificio y marco a Japón.

- Buenas Días Star Corporation, Oharu le habla, en que le puedo servir.

- Sí buenos días con la Sra. Sonomi Daidoji.

- De parte.

- Dígale que de Tomoyo.

- Un momento. - luego de unos segundos de espera la recepcionista volvió a hablar.- La comunico.

- Alo Tomoyo, hija como te va.

- Hola mamá, muy bien. No estoy interrumpiendo nada verdad.

- No solo estaba revisando unos documentos. Y dime como te va por allá.

- Muy bien mamá ayer no me dio tiempo de contarte todo. Sabes ese chico del que te hable Eriol.

- Uhm

- Bueno el me invito a recorrer Londres ayer pero no pudimos terminar por un inconveniente que no viene al caso. Entonces hoy salimos de nuevo y me llevo a conocer Londres. La pasamos genial. Ni te imaginas.

- Me alegro que te estés divirtiendo hija. Por cierto tus amigas pasaron por la casa para ver como te había ido y te mandan saludos

- En serio, diles que les mando muchos saludos y que me va muy bien.

- No has tenido ningún problema entonces.

- Hasta ahora no. Aunque hay la coordinadora del dormitorio es medio espeluznante.

- jajaja No deberías andar diciendo eso por allí Tomoyo alguien te puede oír.

- No lo creo, hasta pasado mañana llegan unos estudiantes que vienen de China. Así que por ahora estoy solita aquí. Los demás entran el fin de semana.

- Y ya conociste a tus profesores.

- Sí, como estoy solita aquí me toca comer con ellos, por cierto la mayoría son muy agradables.

- Que bien me alegro que la estés pasando muy bien por allá. Bueno ya es hora de despedirnos. Por cierto te mande un par de regalos dentro de las cajas con tus cosas que deben estar llegando mañana.

- En serio y no me puedes dar un adelanto.

- No, es una sorpresa.

- Bueno, Adiós mamá nos hablamos luego.

- Adiós hija cuídate mucho, nos hablamos luego.

Con esto dicho Tomoyo colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a su habitación a tomar un tan necesario sueño reparador luego de tan agitado día.

A la mañana siguiente Tomoyo se levanto muy temprano, se ducho y bajo a desayunar con los profesores. Después de desayunar decidió que esperaría el camión de la mudanza en las escaleras principales porque no debería tardar mucho en llegar. Y efectivamente a los pocos minutos estaban allí.

- Buenos Días señorita. - dijo uno de los hombres que se bajo del camión - Estamos buscando a la Srta. Tomoyo Daidoji.

- Buenos días. Esa soy yo. Los estaba esperando.

- Bueno, mucho gusto, donde quiere que le dejemos las cajas.

- Pueden irlas bajando mientras traigo a la coordinadora de mi dormitorio para decirles donde ponerlas. - Con esto dicho el hombre se voltio y regreso a hablar con los otros hombres que estaban abriendo el camión para bajar las cosas. Tomoyo se dirigió a la oficina de la Srta. Wallace, que quedaba en el segundo piso del edificio principal, para informarle que ya estaban allí los de la mudanza.

Toco la puerta y desde dentro se escucho la voz de la Srta. Wallace que le decía que pasara. - Buenos Días Srta. Wallace es que ya llegaron los de la mudanza y solo están esperando para dejar mis cosas en los dormitorios.

- Si en seguida voy, puede retirarse.- Tomoyo se dio la vuelta y regreso a donde estaban los hombres bajando las seis cajas que venían de Japón.

- Y donde las ponemos Srta. - dijo el hombre del camión señalando las cajas.

- En un momento los guió, debemos esperar a que este aquí la coordinadora de los dormitorios.- En eso la Srta. Wallace venia saliendo del edificio. - Bueno ya está aquí.

- Buenos Días caballeros.

- Buenos Días. - respondieron los tres hombres a la vez.

- Síganme por aquí señores los guiare hasta los dormitorios. - Bajo las escaleras y emprendió camino hacia los estacionamientos. Los hombres tomaron las carretillas con la primera carga y siguieron a la Srta. Wallace.

'No seria más corto ir por dentro del edifico' pensó Tomoyo. Peor no dijo nada para evitarse algún problema.

En los estacionamientos la Srta. Wallace tomo una vereda y llego al patio interno y de allí siguieron el camino a los dormitorios. Los hombres dejaron la primera carga y regresaron al camión por la segunda. Con dos vueltas les basto para terminar de traer las cosas de Tomoyo.

- Srta. Daidoji eso es todo por favor me firma aquí de recibido.

- Como no. - Tomo la pluma y firmo los papeles.

- Muchas Gracias.- dijo el hombre mientras daba la vuelta para irse.

- No gracias a usted y que pase buen día.

- Bueno Tomoyo, espero que ordenes esto antes de que llegue tu compañera mañana.

- Si no se preocupe Srta. Wallace. - Con esto dicho la Srta. Wallace se retiro del lugar dejando a una Tomoyo muy atareada abriendo cajas y cajas llenas de ropa y artículos personales.

Decidió que lo mejor era empezar por las cajas de ropa. Una por una acomodo cada prenda en el armario. En verdad cuatro de las seis cajas eran de ropa. Cuando termino con la de ropa abrió la de los libros. Eran sus novelas favoritas no podía vivir sin ellas y por eso las había traído también. Por suerte todos cupieron en la repisa perfectamente. Al última caja era en la que menos cosas había puesto eran fotos y otras cosas que más bien eran para decorar le cuarto. Pero al abrir la caja se sorprendió porque lo primero que vio fue una caja envuelta en papel de regalo. La saco y la puso en la cama y debajo de está había un una mucho más chica también forrada en papel de regalo. Vio que está tenia pegada una carta que decía:

_Querida Tomoyo:_

_Espero que te gusten y te sirvan los regalos que te mande._

_Con amor,_

_Mamá_

_P.D.: No tienes que preocuparte por conectarles apenas los enciendas ya puedes utilizarlos._

Esto despertó la curiosidad de Tomoyo y rápidamente abrió primero la caja más chica que era la que tenia en sus manos. Era un celular, justo el que Tomoyo quería comprar antes de ir a Londres, que bueno que su mamá lo recordó.

Luego tomo la segunda caja y la abrió. Abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio lo que era. Una computadora portátil Vaio. 'Genial' pensó Tomoyo mientras abría la caja de la computadora. 'Vaya mi mamá si que piensa en todo'.

Para cuando dejo su lado del cuarto arreglado como quería ya eran pasada las dos de la tarde y se había perdido la hora del almuerzo. Pero decidió ir a ver que encontraba. La cocinera le había guardado un plato de comida, por suerte, al ver que no bajaba a comer. Tomoyo le dio muchas gracias a la cocinera y se sentó a comer en la cocina mientras hablaba con ella. Nunca le había gustado comer sola.

Luego de esto decidió que era momento de explorar. Y el resto de la tarde recorrió toda las instalaciones y el bosque. A la hora de la cena termino de concretar los últimos detalles con el Prof. Wilde para saber a que hora debía estar lista para ir al aeropuerto. Al tener todo claro se despidió de todos y se retiro a dormir había sido un día muy agotador.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Notas de la autora: **HOLA! Como me les va, espero que Súper Bien. A mi me va de maravilla. Estoy sorprendida de mi misma he escrito este capitulo en una sola sentada. Casi cinco horas, es que anoche me dio un ataque de insomnio como a las cuatro de la mañana así que decidí aprovechar el tiempo (ahora ando como hiperactiva). Por unos momentos me quede sin ideas pero luego llegaban a mi y seguía escribiendo, que locura.

Respondiendo a la pregunta que me hizo Zashi18. Bueno, que bueno que traes esto a colación porque justo estoy pensando meter un baile en la historia pero no se que es mejor si este baile de caridad al que nada más van a ir E&T o uno en la escuela (todavía no me invento la razón pero algo se me ocurre) al que vayan todos. O meto las dos cosas y ya veré que pasa. No se opinen, sus opiniones e ideas son importantes.

Shaoran'n'SakuRocks comentaste que si iba a haber competencia entre ellos. Bueno la verdad no entre ellos así que por eso no te preocupes.

**Muchas Gracias por sus Reviews a Zashi18, 2Miru, Shaoran'n'SakuRocks, Serena, Shami y Ayin. Y Saludos Especiales a todos los que leen la historia aunque no dejen Reviews. **

**Díganme que les pareció este capitulo. Se les quiere. Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Se despide,**

**Kerube-Chan**


	7. Los Li

**Disclaimer: **Lo digo, lo repito y lo sostengo todos los personajes que reconozcan son propiedad de CLAMP. La trama de la historia es lo único que me pertenece.

**OPORTUNIDADES**

**Recapitulación: **

_Para cuando dejo su lado del cuarto arreglado como quería ya eran pasada las dos de la tarde y se había perdido la hora del almuerzo. Pero decidió ir a ver que encontraba. La cocinera le había guardado un plato de comida, por suerte, al ver que no bajaba a comer. Tomoyo le dio muchas gracias a la cocinera y se sentó a comer en la cocina mientras hablaba con ella. Nunca le había gustado comer sola._

_Luego de esto decidió que era momento de explorar. Y el resto de la tarde recorrió toda las instalaciones y el bosque. A la hora de la cena termino de concretar los últimos detalles con el Prof. Wilde para saber a que hora debía estar lista para ir al aeropuerto. Al tener todo claro se despidió de todos y se retiro a dormir había sido un día muy agotador._

**Capitulo Siete: "Los Li"**

Eran las diez de la mañana y Tomoyo se encontraba de pie frente al anden número quince, en el aeropuerto Internacional de Londres, esperando la llegada de los jóvenes provenientes de China 'Los Li'. Ese día había decidido vestir una falda estilo pollera por debajo de la rodilla color celeste y una camisa blanca manga corta el conjunto era completado por unas sandalias de tiras muy delgadas del mismo color. La acompañaban en su espera en el anden número quince, mientras charlaban amenamente, Eriol Hiraguizawa y el Profesor Edward Wilde. Que por cierto, Eriol, traía unos jeans azules con un suéter manga larga ceñido al cuerpo color negro de cuello redondo que dejaba marcados sus atributos muy bien.

Los días anteriores habían sido algo agitados para Tomoyo. Nueva escuela, nuevos amigos (bueno, un nuevo amigo hasta ahora), acostumbrarse al cambio de hora, estar lejos de sus seres queridos, acomodarse al nuevo estilo de vida... Agitado claro que sí, había habido de todo un poco. Pero reflexionando un poco sobre todo el asunto de ir a un nuevo colegio hasta ahora todo marchaba muy bien.

Estaba muy contenta sobre como se había manejado hasta el momento. Comenzaba a disfrutar de la independencia con la que contaba estando en otro país sola. Y sobre todo la compañía que disfrutaba... Eriol Hiraguizawa era su nombre, un caballero en todo el sentido de la palabra, amable, simpático, gracioso, en verdad podía seguir con la lista por un buen rato más. El comenzaba a despertar cosas que nunca había experimentado.

Claro que en Japón había salido con chicos por mucho que algunos piensen que ser una, como les gustaba llamarlo, _Cerebrito_ no le dejaba tiempo para salir con chicos. El tiempo libre con el que contaba no era mucho entre la escuela y las actividades extracurriculares pero eso no le impedía tener citas... 'Pero que estoy pensando' se dijo Tomoyo. 'Como fue que salte de pensar en Eriol a mis citas en Japón... Bueno en verdad no habían sido muchas después de todo y nunca tan divertidas como con Eriol... Y ahí estoy de nuevo será que... No... O Sí... Además, no, esas no han sido citas solo meras...'

Pero Tomoyo no pudo seguir analizando su situación porque fue sacada de sus cavilaciones por la voz de Eriol

- Tomoyo, estás bien. - Tomoyo solo alcanzo a asentir con la cabeza. - Ya están saliendo los pasajeros que vienen de China.

- Muy bien, creo que lo mejor es que nos acerquemos. - dijo mientras comenzaba a moverse hacia la salida del anden por donde los pasajeros estaban llegando. Eriol la siguió de cerca. Observaron como el Prof. Wilde ya estaba parado al borde la barrera y estaba haciendo señas como para llamar la atención de alguien.

Al llegar vieron como otros dos jóvenes se acercaban a donde estaba el Prof. Wilde de pie.

- Si no me equivoco ustedes deben ser los primos Li correcto.

- Si así es. - dijo el muchacho que llego primero donde el Prof. Wilde y le estrecho la mano. Era un muchacho como de diez y siete años al igual que ella con el cabello chocolate claro y ojos del mismo color. Tenia un cuerpo bien formado, se veía que hacia bastante ejercicio, y un poco bronceado. Vestía unos pantalones chocolate oscuro un poco sueltos con bolsillos a los lados de pantalón. En la parte de arriba tenia puesta una camisa blanca manga corta, por fuera del pantalón, con el diseño de un dragón en varios tonos de chocolate del lado izquierdo de la camisa. Era el diseño de un dragón ascendiente que salía desde la parte de abajo de la camisa con el dragón mirando hacia arriba recorriendo la camisa hasta el hombro. - Usted debe ser el Prof. Wilde.

- Así es, mucho gusto en verlo en persona Shaoran. - dijo el Prof. Wilde a lo que Shaoran asintió con la cabeza.

En eso aparece en escena una chica de la edad de ellos con el cabello liso de color negro azabache hasta la cintura. Su piel era muy blanca y sus ojos eran lo que más llamaba la atención de ella eran como color rojo vino oscuro muy hermosos y con un brillo especial. Vestía una falda negra algo ajustada tres pulgadas arriba de la rodilla y el conjunto era completado por una camisa roja tres cuartos con diseños de flores en negro. Llevaba puestas unas botas vaqueras también de color negro. La chica se acerco rápidamente a ellos y saludo.

- Hola mucho gusto, Meilin Li. - dijo la chica mientras extendía su mano.

- Srta. Li, mucho gusto mi nombre es Edward Wilde. Profesor Edward Wilde. - Dijo mientras le daba la mano a Meilin.- Coordinador de asuntos estudiantiles del Colegio Saint Michael.

- Si lo sabemos. - Fue la respuesta de Meilin. - Al fin lo vemos en persona después de tanto tiempo hablando solo por teléfono.

- Si coordinar un viaje de este tipo en verdad toma su tiempo. Y díganme como estuvo su vuelo.

- No tenemos queja. - dijo Shaoran mientras se percataba de la presencia de Eriol y Tomoyo detrás del Prof. Wilde - Creo que no nos hemos presentado. - dijo Shaoran mientras se dirigía a Eriol y a Tomoyo.

- Miren donde anda mi cabeza de nuevo. Disculpen por no presentarlos. - dijo el Prof. Wilde. - Shaoran Meilin estos son la Srta. Tomoyo Daidoji y Eriol Hiraguizawa también asisten al colegio y serán sus compañeros de clases. Ellos muy amables se ofrecieron a acompañarme para recibirlos y ayudarlos a adaptarse al nuevo ambiente.

Meilin fue la primera en hablar. - Un placer conocerlos a ambos. - dijo mientras le daba la mano primero a Eriol y luego a Tomoyo. Shaoran la siguió de cerca e hizo lo mismo.

- Un placer conocerlos a ustedes también.

- El gusto es nuestro. - Respondió Tomoyo.

- Bueno ahora que las presentaciones estaban debidamente hechas será mejor que nos retiremos. - dijo el Prof. Wilde. A lo que luego agrego dirigiéndose a Shaoran y a Meilin. - Chicos este es todo su equipaje, solo dos maletas.

- Sí, así es. - Respondió Meilin. - El resto de nuestro equipaje llega el Sábado en la mañana y debemos venir a buscarlo ese día.

- Entiendo, más fácil viajar con una sola maleta. - dijo el Prof. Wilde.

- Correcto - dijo Shaoran asintiendo con la cabeza. - Será mejor que nos vayamos entonces.

- Sí, nos espera un largo camino hasta el colegio. - Bueno no se como quieren que nos repartamos hay dos carros en los que podemos viajar.

- Bueno, no se que le parecerá Prof. Wilde yo los puedo llevar a todos en mi auto.

- Me parece perfecto, eso me da tiempo de arreglar un asunto que deje pendiente. - dijo el Prof. Wilde. - Cuando lleguen vayan a donde Megan, la secretaria del director, para que le informe de su llegada. También díganle que llegare un poco retrazado pero no tienen que esperarme para empezar la reunión.

- Muy bien, así lo haremos. - respondió Shaoran.

- Nos vamos. - dijo Eriol.- Síganme por aquí. Me permites.

Eriol tomo la maleta del Meilin y la llevo hasta el carro. Llegaron a los estacionamientos, pusieron las maletas en el maletero y se subieron al auto, Tomoyo iba en el lado del copiloto y Shaoran y Meilin en el asiento de atrás.

Mientras iban por la autopista. Meilin decidió que era momento de iniciar una conversación.

- Y bien, díganme, hace cuanto que estudian en Saint Michael.

- Yo acabo de llegar este año al igual que ustedes. - dijo Tomoyo

- En mi caso toda mi vida he estado en Saint Michael. - fue la respuesta de Eriol.

- Ya veo, y de donde vienes Tomoyo.

- De Japón, llegue el lunes.

- Y dime como son las cosas en el colegio.

- Todo es bastante tranquilo, es muy grande y espacioso el complejo donde está el colegio.

- Si y hasta ahora que ... - Meilin se detuvo a mitad de la frase cuando escucho lo que en la radio comenzaba a sonar. - Eriol por favor súbele ese es mi grupo favorito.

Eriol hizo lo que Meilin le pidió y está comenzó a cantar.

- I walk a lonely road. The only one that I have ever known. Don't know where it goes. But it's home to me and I walk alone. I walk this empty street. On the Boulevard of broken dreams...- Canto Meilin. - Me encanta Green Day y para acabar este viernes dan un concierto aquí en Londres es la última presentación de su gira aquí. No saben la rabia que me dio cuando intente comprar boletos desde China y me dijeron que estaban agotados.

- No tienen idea como se puso cuando le dijeron que estaban agotados. Casi rompe el teléfono por la fuerza con la que lo sostenía. - dijo Shaoran mientras aguantaba la risa al ver las miradas asesinas que le estaba enviando su primita.

- No es gracioso Shaoran, que te estés burlando de mi desgracia sabes que me encanta Green Day.

- Pero el que te pongas brava ya no va a resolver el hecho de que no hay boletos.

- Oigan están hablando del concierto que va a ser en el Great Hall (N/A: Nombre inventado continuemos)

- Si. - respondió Meilin.

- Bueno da la casualidad que mi papá es amigo del organizador del evento y me consiguió unos boletos para ir con mis amigos. Si quieren, puedo ver si consigo boletos para ustedes también.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Meilin era tan amplia que llegaba de oreja a oreja. - En serio, Eriol harías eso por nosotros. No tienes idea de cuanto te lo agradecería.

- Haré lo posible. Pero lo más probable es que pueda conseguirlos.

- Excelente. - respondió Meilin mientras aplaudía con las manos. - Eriol si haces eso por mi, te deberé un gran favor.

- Pero hay un problema el concierto es el viernes en la noche a las nueve, como harían para salir del colegio. - dijo Eriol

- Por qué? Si todavía estamos de vacaciones podemos salir no.

- Sí podemos salir pero tenemos toque de queda.- dijo Tomoyo

Meilin frunció el ceño. No se esperaba tener inconvenientes para salir. - Bueno, si Eriol consigue los boletos, lo cual espero con todo mi corazón, no habrá poder que me impida ir al concierto.

- Es que todavía no conoces a la Srta. Wallace.

- Quién?

- Es la señora que está encargada de nuestros dormitorios. Es muy seria y un poco espeluznante. Dudo que nos deje salir.

- Pero quien dijo que se tiene que enterar.

Todos se volvieron a ver a Meilin (excepto Eriol que iba manejando) con las cejas levantadas a modo de cuestionamiento.

- De que estás hablando. - pregunto Shaoran en tono serio.

- De que ella no tiene porque enterarse de que salimos, a eso es a lo que me refiero.

- Meilin no puede ser que no llevamos ni una hora aquí y ya estás tramando algo para romper las reglas.

- No te pongas así Shaoran.

- Recuerda en todos los problemas en que te metiste mientras estábamos en China. Y lo que nos costo de que entraras conmigo a este colegio.

- Lo se, pero si lo hacemos bien nadie se tiene que enterar.

- Y pensar que ocupas el primer lugar conmigo en China.

- ¿Cómo así? - Pregunto Tomoyo.

- Lo que sucede Tomoyo es que Shaoran y Yo ocupamos el primer lugar en el Ranking nacional como los mejores estudiantes.

- Que casualidad Yo soy el primer lugar en Japón.

- Vaya, en está escuela solo buscan a lo mejor. - dijo Shaoran.- Y por eso es que mi querida primita aquí presente casi no entra.

- ¿Por qué?. - volvió a preguntar Tomoyo.

- Porque aunque Meilin sea toda una genio, su récord no están excelente como sus notas.

- Solo digamos que no soy muy afecta a las reglas en general.

- Ya veo. - dijo Tomoyo.

- No tienen idea de lo que nos costo que entrara ya que debido al récord de ella solo me habían ofrecido a mi venir a Londres a culminar mis estudios. Pero como ella es un poco, haber como lo pongo, cabeza dura, se le metió en la cabeza que ella tenia que venir también.

- Sí, eso es verdad. Es que soy un poquito competitiva y de ninguna manera mi primito se iba a estudiar a otro país y yo no. - dijo Meilin - Si no fuera por tía Yelan no estaría aquí. Tuvo que mover algunos contactos para que entrara.

- Y te hicieron firmar un compromiso de buena conducta. Que ya vas a romper.

- Pero ya sabes como dice el dicho, 'Ojos que no ven corazón que no siente'. Además ya se me ocurrió la manera de que no se enteren, pero el problema es el transporte. Porque por lo que veo el colegio está bastante alejado de la ciudad.

- A ver primita y dinos cual es tu fabulosa idea.

- Fácil. Pero primero necesito que Tomoyo me responda algunas preguntas. - dijo Meilin - A que hora es la cena?

- A las siete.

- La Srta. Wallace recorre los dormitorios en la noche?.

- Bueno, en lo que he estado aquí no lo hace. Pero hasta ahora yo era la única en el plantel.

- En eso creo que las puedo ayudar. - dijo Eriol. - En clases regulares pasa por los dormitorios a verificar que todos estén en sus cuartos a las ocho y media. Me imagino que como Tomoyo estaba solo no creyó que fuera necesario. Pero Meilin con tu récord creo que lo más probable es que pase por los cuartos a chequear que estén.

- Eso me temía. Pero si siempre pasa a la misma hora no hay problema. Solo que llegaremos tarde al concierto. Pero mejor eso a nada.

- Y ahora si nos vas a decir cual es tu plan primita.

- Bueno para empezar lo primero es lo del transporte. Alguna idea.

- Tal vez tenga la solución. - dijo Eriol - Alguno de ustedes sabe manejar moto.

Shaoran se sonrió y respondió. - Yo sí.

- Bien y tu Meilin.

- Bueno, cuando estaba en China estaba aprendiendo pero no termine las clases.

- No hay problema. - dijo Eriol - Ya se como podemos hacer con lo del transporte. Da la casualidad que yo normalmente me regreso los fines de semana a mi casa. Y por está razón me permiten dejar mi carro o mi moto en la escuela. Por esto es que mañana pensaba traer una de mis motos en el remolque. Lo que nos da la solución.

- Entiendo - dijo Meilin mientras sonreía. - Pero en la moto solo caben dos y somos tres.

- Por eso no hay problema. Yo puedo llegar con mi otra moto al colegio y así nos vamos los cuatro desde allá.

- Excelente. - exclamo Meilin. - ahora con lo del problema del transporte resuelto. Ya les puedo decir mi plan. Pero esto implica, como ya saben, que nos fuguemos de la escuela y lo más probable es que no regresemos hasta el día siguiente.

- Bueno ya dinos. - dijo Shaoran un poco exasperado por la lentitud de llegar al punto de su primita.

- Miren la idea es que cenemos, esperemos a que la Srta. Wallace esa nos vea en los cuartos. Nos cambiamos y nos vamos en las motos. Tan sencillo como eso.

- Vaya nunca me lo hubiera imaginado. - dijo Shaoran en tono sarcástico.

Meilin le dirigió a su primo una mirada asesina y bufo. - Porque siempre tienes que ser así, arruinándole la diversión a la gente. - Luego en un tono más calmado les dijo a los otros.- Bueno, lo más probable es que regresemos muy tarde y entremos en la madrugada de nuevo en el colegio o que no regresemos para nada hasta la mañana siguiente. Y sinceramente la segunda opción es la que más me gusta.

- Y cómo piensas hacer para que lleguemos al día siguiente como si nada hubiera pasado. - dijo Shaoran.

- Bueno como recordaras nuestras cosas llegan de China el Sábado.

- Si llegan a las seis pero como tienen que pasar por aduana debemos buscarlas a las diez de la mañana.

- Correcto es allí donde está la solución a nuestro problema.

- Como así. - pregunto Shaoran.

- No se preocupen solo déjenlo en mis manos y síganme la corriente.

- La última vez que te seguí la corriente mi madre no paro de sermonearme por tres días seguidos.

- No seas tan exagerado que tía Yelan no es así.

- Solo lo dices porque eres su única sobrina y como eres su favorita te complace en todo. Pero créeme que no es lo mismo cuando eres su único hijo varón.

Eriol interrumpió la discusión de Meilin y Shaoran al anunciarles que ya estaban próximos a llegar al colegio. Pasaron por el puente que marcaba el inicio de los terrenos del colegio. Y siguieron por la carretera hasta el colegio.

Eriol aparco el carro en la entrada principal del colegio. Pero antes de bajar Meilin pregunto.

- Bueno, están seguros de que eso es lo que quieren hacer. Por mi parte voy porque voy. Pero si quieren evitar algún problema lo mejor es que se retracten ahora mismo.

- Primita sabes que ni loco te dejo solo en una de las tuyas.

- Por mi no hay problema. - dijo Eriol

- También puedes contar conmigo Meilin. - respondió Tomoyo.

- Que bien, me alegro que todos estén de acuerdo. Ahora solo recuerden seguirme en el juego. La única persona que me preocupa es la Srta. Wallace esa.

- Bueno ya no vas a tardar en conocerla. - dijo Tomoyo - Hay viene. - Todos voltearon a ver donde señalaba y vieron a una señora que venia bajando las escaleras.

- Ya que ahora no tengo tiempo de decirles la excusa, actúen tranquilos cuando hable con ella.

Todos los demás dentro del carro asintieron con la cabeza y se bajaron rápidamente.

- Buenas Tardes Srta. Wallace. - dijo Tomoyo mientras se acercaba a ella.

- Buenas Tardes a todos. - dijo la Srta. Wallace mientras miraba a los cuatro jóvenes parados frente a ella. Pero detuvo la mirada el la chica del cabello negro y ojos color rojo vino. - Me imagina que ustedes son los chicos Li.

- Eso es correcto. - está vez fue Shaoran el que tomo la palabra. - Mi nombre es Shaoran y está es mi prima Meilin.

- Con que Meilin Li, su reputación la precede. Excelente estudiante pero deja mucho que desear con respecto a su comportamiento. - dijo la Srta. Wallace mientras le daba una mirada de reproche a Meilin. - Bueno espero que aquí sea diferente y recuerde el acuerdo que firmo para poder ingresar. Espero que lo tenga presente.

Meilin le dirigió una sonrisa a la Srta. Wallace y con la mayor calma del mundo le respondió - No se preocupe Srta. Wallace siempre tengo presentes mis compromisos y le prometo que no tendrá queja alguna de mi persona. - Las ganas de Meilin de decirle su par de verdades a la vieja esa eran muy grandes pero más era su fuerza de voluntad, que le pasaba a esa señora amenazándola y todavía no había hecho nada. Claro que no le iba a dar el gusto, No se iba a dejar expulsar y menos por una estupidez si ni siquiera habían empezado las clases.

- Me alegro. - dijo la Srta. Wallace - Y bien que estamos esperando aquí será mejor que entremos me imagino que el director los debe estar esperando.

- Si así es. - respondió Eriol - Pero primero debemos ocuparnos del equipaje. Usted puede adelantarse Srta. Wallace dentro de poco la alcanzaremos. - La Srta. Wallace asintió con la cabeza y procedió a subir las escaleras.

Cuando vieron que la Srta. Wallace ya estaba dentro. Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se mirárnoslo unos a los otros. La primera en hablar fue Meilin.

- Alguien se puede dignar a explicarme que es lo que le pasa a esa señora. - Toda la calma que Meilin había demostrado frente a la Srta. Wallace desapareció en cuestión de segundos. - Te juro que tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no decirle su par de verdades. Es una grosera y atrevida y ya no se me ocurre más nada.

- Meilin lo mejor será que te calmes no podemos ver al director si vas a estar de ese humor. - dijo Shaoran.

- Lo se, no te preocupes ya se me está pasando.

- Meilin no le hagas caso, ella está loca, no se como se le ocurre hablarle así a un estudiante. - dijo Tomoyo. - Lo mejor será que lo agarres con calma.

- Bueno será mejor que vayamos con el director. - dijo Meilin mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

Todos se quedaron viendo la figura de Meilin subiendo las escaleras. Y se miraron los unos a los otros.

- Cuando está así lo mejor es dejarla tranquila. Por suerte esas cosas se le pasan rápido. - dijo Shaoran mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Oigan vienen. - llamo Meilin desde la puerta.

- Vamos. - respondió Tomoyo mientras subía las escaleras. Detrás la seguían de cerca Shaoran y Eriol cargando las maletas.

Al entrar Tomoyo los guió hasta la oficina del director en el segundo piso. Y fueron recibidos por una Megan muy sonriente.

- Buenos Tardes Megan. - dijo Tomoyo mientras se acercaba al escritorio de Megan.

- Buenas Tomoyo y que te trae por aquí.

- Es que el Prof. Wilde nos pidió que trajéramos a Meilin y a Shaoran para ver al director.

- Los Li no es así. - dijo Megan mientras se dirigía a Meilin y Shaoran. - Un placer conocerlos yo soy Megan. Esperen mientras le aviso al director Winston que están aquí. - Megan tomo el teléfono y hablo con el director.- me dijo que en un momento los atiende por favor tomen asiento mientras esperan.

Los chicos hicieron los que se les pidió y se sentaron en la pequeña sala de espera. Mientras esperaban Tomoyo aprovechar para arreglar lo de los uniformes. Meilin y Shaoran también. Megan le confirmo que para el domingo los iban a tener en sus cuartos.

- Ya pueden pasar. - dijo Megan desde su escritorio mientras sostenía el teléfono en la mano.

- Nosotros los esperamos aquí hasta que salgan. - dijo Eriol a lo que Tomoyo asintió.

Meilin y Shaoran entraron a la oficina del director y estuvieron unos quince minutos allí dentro. Al salir el director salio con ellos.

- Oh, Buenas tardes Eriol, Tomoyo como están. - dijo el Director Winston.

- Muy bien, gracias por preguntar. - respondió Tomoyo.

- Shaoran y Meilin me informaron que el Prof. Wilde se atrasó porque tenia unos asuntos pendientes. Y en vista de que todavía no llega me preguntaba si serian tan amables de mostrarles el lugar a los chicos.

- Si como encantados.

- Gracias Eriol.

- Bueno y a los dejo.

- Director Winston. - llamo Meilin - Es que me gustaría saber a quien tengo que dirigirme con respecto a un asunto.

- A ver dígame en que la ayudo Meilin.

- Bueno lo que sucede es que el resto de nuestro equipaje llega el sábado a las seis de la mañana y necesitamos ir a retirarlo personalmente. Para llegar haya a tiempo necesitaríamos salir de aquí como a las cuatro y media de la mañana. Mi pregunta es a quien le debemos pedir permiso para retirarnos de las instalaciones tan temprano.

- Si es para buscar su equipaje no hay inconveniente solo infórmenle a los coordinadores de sus dormitorios que ya cuentan con mi autorización para salir a esa hora. Y ya saben como van a llegar al aeropuerto desde aquí a esa hora.

- Si contratamos un servicio de Taxi que nos va llevar hasta allá. - dijo Meilin.

- En ese caso no hay problema. - dijo el Director Winston.

- Una última cosa, es que Tomoyo muy amablemente se ofreció a acompañarnos para ayudarnos con nuestras cosas. No habrá problema si nos acompaña, verdad.

- No, no le hallo ningún inconveniente.

- Muchas gracias director.

- En caso tal eso sea todo, me retiro que tengo unos asuntos pendientes que terminar.

- Sí claro director y muchas gracias nuevamente.

El director regreso a su oficina y los cuatro jóvenes luego de despedirse de Megan bajaron al salón principal y se encaminaron al patio interno.

- No puedo creer lo que hiciste Meilin tienes los nervios de acero. - dijo Tomoyo

- Les dije que solucionaría el problema. Lo único que ahora te toca a ti Shaoran decirle a la Srta. Wallace de nuestra salida, me tiene tan mal ojo que lo más probable es que no me crea o sospeche algo.

- Oye y todo eso se te ocurrió mientras veníamos en el carro. - pregunto Tomoyo

- Si así fue, aunque debo confesarles que me agarro desprevenida cuando me pregunto como íbamos a ir al aeropuerto desde aquí. La verdad es que dude que responderle unos segundos.

- Pues fíjate que ni se te noto Meilin. - dijo Eriol

- Entonces lo único que tengo que hacer primita es repetir la misma historia que le dijiste al Director a la Srta. Wallace.

- Así es Shaoran y le agregas que el director ya nos dio su autorización. - dijo Meilin a lo que agrego. - Lo único que nos resta es afinar detalles para salir mañana en la noche pero eso lo hablamos después.

- Si tienes razón. - dijo Tomoyo - Me imagino que estarán cansados y hambrientos. Que les parece si les mostramos sus dormitorios y luego nos encontramos en el comedor principal.

- Así es mejor. - respondió Eriol. - Nos vemos luego.

Los cuatro jóvenes se separaron. Las jóvenes tomaron el camino de la derecha y los chicos el de la izquierda. Para alegría de ambas Meilin había sido colocada en su habitación a si que serian compañeras de cuarto.

- Que bueno que nos toco juntas. - le dijo Tomoyo a Meilin. Luego de que le había mostrado el lugar.

- Si me alegro. - le respondió Meilin. Mientras dejaba su maleta sobre la cama.

Tomoyo miro su reloj y le dijo - Será mejor que alcancemos a los chicos. Ya casi es la hora del almuerzo luego te enseñare el resto de las instalaciones.

Con esto regresaron por el sendero hasta al comedor principal donde ya estaban Shaoran y Eriol esperando. Almorzaron muy amenamente compartiendo anécdotas e historias de sus escuelas anteriores y historias de su nueva escuela. También Shaoran y Meilin se presentaron con los profesores con los cuales también hablaron un rato.

Shaoran, como Meilin le había solicitado, le había dicho a la Srta. Wallace que debían ir el sábado muy temprano a retirar su equipaje y que Tomoyo los iba a acompañar. Cuando la Srta. Wallace les iba a interrogar sobre el asunto Shaoran le dijo que ya el director sabía los pormenores y que el los había autorizado a salir y que lo único que debían hacer era infórmale a sus coordinadores según palabras textuales del director. La Srta. Wallace no se veía muy convencida pero dejo pasar el asunto.

Luego del almuerzo fueron a dar una vuelta por las instalaciones y terminaron caminando a la orilla del lago más tarde. Como iba comenzar a anochecer regresaron al complejo y se despidieron de Eriol quien iba a regresar a su casa, no sin antes discutir los por menores de su pequeña salida.

Eriol quedo en ir al colegio como a las once de la mañana para dejar su moto y darle las llaves a Shaoran de la bodega y las de la moto. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que lo mejor para no levantar sospechas era no encender la moto desde los estacionamientos ni que Eriol se acercara al colegio. Así que acordaron encontrarse en el puente a las nueve y quince de la noche. Arreglado esto Eriol se retiro a su casa.

Cenaron en el comedor principal y se retiraron a sus habitaciones a descansar porque el día siguiente seria algo agitado.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Notas de la autora: **Hello! Casi y no publico hoy. Pero ya termine así que aquí estuvo la séptima entrega de Oportunidades. Y bien espero que se encuentren muy bien en donde estén. Por mi parte me encuentro de lo mejor tomando un delicioso té caliente, es que hace algo de frió por aquí.

Me alegro que les guste la idea de que allá un baile pero eso va a ser dentro de un rato. Por mientras ya vieron lo que va a pasar. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Lo escribí como a millón. Tenia las ideas en mi cabeza desde hace días pero de ayer para hoy fue que me pude hacer tiempo para escribirlo.

Respondiendo a tu pregunta Zashi, en este fic no hay magia. Hice referencia al aura por expresar la sensación esa que nos da cuando vemos a alguien y nos parece que nos transmite algo ya sea alegría, tristeza, odio, rabia. Esas cosas, no se si me explico.

**Bueno continuando, Gracias a Zashi18, Mia T., 2Miru, Ayin, Shami y Tamayo-chan por sus Reviews no tienen idea de lo feliz que me hacen sus Reviews. Ustedes y su apoyo hacen que está historia continué.**

**Por favor diganme que les parecio la aparición de los Li en la historia. Y también gracias a todos los demás que también se toman el tiempo de leer el Fic.**

**Se despide,**

**Kerube-Chan**


	8. Mis Amigos

**Disclaimer: **CLAMP es el dueño de Sakura Card Captor y todos sus personajes.

**OPORTUNIDADES**

**Recapitulación: **

_Eriol quedo en ir al colegio como a las once de la mañana para dejar su moto y darle las llaves a Shaoran de la bodega y las de la moto. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que lo mejor para no levantar sospechas era no encender la moto desde los estacionamientos ni que Eriol se acercara al colegio. Así que acordaron encontrarse en el puente a las nueve y quince de la noche. Arreglado esto Eriol se retiro a su casa._

_Cenaron en el comedor principal y se retiraron a sus habitaciones a descansar porque el día siguiente seria algo agitado._

**Capitulo Ocho: "Mis Amigos"**

Dos de la tarde del día Viernes. Marcaba el inicio del último fin de semana libre de tareas, exámenes, trabajos, entre otras cosa. Nuestros queridos estudiantes extranjeros se encontraban los tres sentados en el muelle en el lago disfrutando de los rayos del sol, ya que dentro de poco se marcaba el fin del verano y el inicio del otoño. Una brisa fría pasaba entre ellos mientras conversaban.

Eriol había ido a la hora acordada al colegio y les había informado que había conseguido las entradas al concierto sin ningún problema. El les había preguntado que era lo que pensaban hacer después del concierto. Hasta el momento a ninguno de los tres se les había pasado esta pregunta por la cabeza. 'Nos quedamos dando vueltas por allí hasta que sea hora de ir al aeropuerto' dijo Meilin. Shaoran y Tomoyo intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

Eriol le sonrió a Meilin y le dijo que como se vería si los paraba la policía y les preguntaba que hacían por allí a esas horas. A esto Meilin no dijo nada y se quedo pensativa. Claro que se vería muy mal si dijera 'Señor policía es que acabamos de salir de un concierto y se nos hizo tarde'. La retahíla de preguntas que haría el policía después de escuchar esto seria interminable. Empezando que hacen unos jovencitos a esas horas por la calle. Y harían averiguaciones y todo acabaría con la expulsión del colegio de los tres.

'Tienes razón Eriol' le dijo Meilin. 'Alguna propuesta' fue la pregunta que lanzo al aire. Eriol les dijo que no se preocuparan que si querían podían pasar la noche en su casa. Que ya había hablado con su madre y le había dicho que estaban más que bienvenidos. Claro que Eriol obvio convenientemente la parte en que la mamá le había preguntado que si la linda jovencita que había ido el lunes a la casa iría también. Y que cuando le dijo que si la madre de este le comenzó a darle una charla sobre que este era el momento para que se diera una nueva oportunidad y que aprovechara que se veía que la jovencita era muy linda e inteligente y así continuo por un buen rato hasta que el padre de Eriol llego al rescate.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la propuesta de Eriol y le dieron las gracias por todo lo que estaba haciendo por ellos. Eriol les dijo que no se preocuparan, se despidió de ellos y se retiro a su casa. No sin antes recordarles que se verían en el puente a las nueve y quince de la noche.

La conversación en el muelle, en el lago, se había prolongado bastante estaban sentados allí hablando desde la hora del almuerzo. Conversaron de todo un poco que les gustaba, que no, gustos musicales, comida favorita, problemas políticos de la actualidad, los libros que más impacto habían tenido en sus vidas, que pensaban hacer después de graduarse y mucho más hasta que llego la pregunta, un poco indiscreta, de Meilin.

- A ver Tomoyo y dejaste algún corazón roto en Japón? - Pregunto Meilin.- Me imagino que eras una rompe corazones.- Bromeo Meilin.

Tomoyo rió. - Como crees Meilin.

- No! - Exclamo Meilin con cara de falsa preocupación.- Ahora en serio no dejaste ningún chico especial en Japón.

- Para serte sincera no. - respondió Tomoyo.- Pero me imagino que tu si dejaste muchos corazones rotos en China.

- Me temo Tomoyo que No.

Shaoran bufo. - Que no dejaste ningún corazón roto, en este momento se me viene a la cabeza una lista bastante extensa de nombres de chicos a los cuales no les diste ni la hora.

- Ah, pero esos no cuentan, ninguno me interesaba.

- Sinceramente no entiendo tus gustos primita pero si tu afirmas que no dejaste ningún corazón roto esta bien.

Tomoyo interrumpió la conversación para preguntar. - Y tu Shaoran a cuantas les rompiste el corazón por tomar la decisión de venir a Inglaterra.

- Me temo que a ninguna.

- En serio. - le pregunto Tomoyo.

- Así es Tomoyo, me temo que en el caso de mi primito fue todo al revés. - dijo Meilin.

- Lo siento mucho Shaoran.

- Eso ya está en el pasado. Venir a Inglaterra es el primer paso para comenzar a olvidar.

- Ya veo - dijo Tomoyo - Y si no es mucha molestia puedo saber lo que paso.

- Ella decidió que era hora de que tomáramos caminos distintos. - dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa un poco forzada. - Que ella sentía que la estaba reteniendo y no la dejaba crecer como persona.

- Mentira - dijo Meilin - Sabes muy bien porque fue que te dejo, no vale la pena que sigas ignorándolo.

- Lo sé, pero me no me gusta pensar en eso.

- Bueno en algún momento tienes que empezar. - dijo Meilin muy seria. - Quieres saber lo que le hizo. - le pregunto a Tomoyo y sin esperar respuesta le dijo. - Le dijo todo eso de que lo mejor era que tomaran caminos separados porque el la tenia como encerrada. Shaoran se sintió muy mal por días después de esto, pensando que por su culpa ella había decidido terminar su relación de dos años. Pero sabes de lo que me di cuenta, a la semana me la encontré en una discoteca muy, como lo pongo de manera que no suene feo, Ah sí, _cariñosa_ con un tipo haciendo de todo. Claro que al principio dude un poco pero no me iba a quedar con la duda y ni corta ni perezosa me acerque y al percatarme que si era ella la salude. Cuando se voltio a ver quien era la persona que los había interrumpido en su asunto puso los ojos como platos cuando me vio. Y le dije que le iba decir a Shaoran que ella le mandaba saludos. No espere que me dijera nada y me fui del lugar.

- Porque tienes que recordarme esas cosas primita. - dijo Shaoran - Bueno para terminar lo que mi primita empezó y hacerte corto el cuento Tomoyo. Meilin me dijo lo que había visto y cuando la fui a confrontarla de que como era posible que no teníamos ni una semana de haber terminado y ella ya estaba por allí...

- De ofrecida - interrumpió Meilin - Y no me mires así que sabes que es verdad.

- Me vas a dejar acabar. - dijo exasperado Shaoran - Continuando la confronte y ella me dijo que era cierto lo que me había dicho Meilin. Y en vez de decirme algo como que si ya no somos novios no te interesa lo que haga. La muy descarada me dijo que había terminado conmigo por irse con ese tipo y que desde hace rato andaban a escondidas.

- Todavía pienso que tomaste la situación con mucha calma Shaoran y te lo aplaudo porque si hubiera sido a mi a la que le hacen eso te juro que no se que hago.

- Y entonces Shaoran después de eso fue que decidiste venir a Inglaterra. - Pregunto Tomoyo.

- Sí, así fue, la verdad había descartado por completo la idea de dejar China por ella, para no dejarla. Pero luego de lo que paso lo primero que hice fue llamar para aceptar la propuesta de venir a estudiar acá. - dijo Shaoran - Y ahora estoy aquí y ya veremos como me va. - dijo Shaoran en tono triste. En verdad acordarse de ella lo afectaba, había sido su primer amor y lo había dejado con el corazón roto del todo y la verdad, aunque nunca se lo había dicho a Meilin, era que estaba mucho más afectado de lo que dejaba ver.

Al escuchar el tono triste en Shaoran Tomoyo le dijo. - No te preocupes Shaoran que estoy segura que encontraras a alguien que te valore y te sepa apreciar como te mereces. - Shaoran solo le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tomoyo no pudo evitar sentirse mal por lo que le había sucedido a Shaoran. Llevaba poco tiempo de conocerlo y con el trato se había dado cuenta que era muy buena persona al igual que Meilin. Y los dos le caían muy bien. Tomoyo se puso a pensar como se sentiría si le pasara lo mismo y no pudo evitar sentirse muy mal.

Al ver que todos habían quedado en silencio luego del último comentario de Tomoyo. Meilin no lo pude resistir más y dijo. - Bueno lo pasado ya paso y no podemos remediarlo solo aprender de él y seguir adelante. - dijo con una gran sonrisa - Mejor concentrémonos ahora en lo de está noche.

- Tienes razón Meilin está noche es para que nos entretengamos un rato y olvidemos nuestras penas. - Este último comentario de Tomoyo era más referente a la situación de Shaoran que las de Meilin y ella.

- ¿Y qué hay está noche si se puede saber? - dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Los tres se voltearon al unísono y se sorprendieron con lo que vieron. Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos pero Tomoyo fue la primera en reaccionar.

- Prof. Wilde Buenas Tardes, no sabe el susto que nos dio.

- Buenas Tardes a ustedes también. - dijo el Prof. Wilde - Pero díganme que hay está noche que es tan importante.

- Una pillamada. - dijo Meilin rápidamente- Tomoyo y yo pensábamos quedarnos despiertas hasta tarde viendo películas de miedo.

- Sí, así es Prof. Wilde. - dijo Tomoyo para apoyar la mentira del Meilin.

- Pero tengo entendido que mañana deben salir a las cuatro y media de la mañana al aeropuerto a recoger sus cosas en la aduana. - dijo el Prof. Wilde serio.- O sea que me están diciendo que no piensan descansar en ningún momento y se la van a pasar viendo películas.

- Correcto. - dijo Meilin muy segura. Mientras se levantada de donde estaba sentada en el muelle, se había sentado con los pies colgando sobre el agua. Muy de cerca la siguieron Tomoyo y Shaoran levantándose de donde estaban sentados.

- Vamos chicos no me mientan pueden confiar en mi, yo alguna vez fui joven aunque no lo crean. - dijo el Prof. Wilde. - Además, da la casualidad que hable con tu madre Shaoran y me dijo que les recordara algo.

- Sí y que le dijo. - Pregunto Shaoran. Estaba casi seguro de cual era la respuesta. Y si estaba en lo cierto estarían en muchos problemas.

- Justo era lo que venia a decirles. Dice que recuerden pasar mañana a las diez de la mañana al aeropuerto a buscar sus cosas. Que aduana solo las libera hasta esa hora.

Los temores de Shaoran fueron confirmados con esa respuesta. Ninguno de los tres se atrevía a mirar de frente al profesor.

- Y bien tienen algo que decir con respecto a esto o me van a seguir evadiendo. - dijo el Prof. Wilde.

- Yo le voy a decir la verdad. - dijo Meilin - y quiero que sepa que yo soy la única responsable de lo que le voy a contar.

- Prosiga. - dijo el Prof. Wilde

- Bueno pensé que como era el último fin de semana libre antes de iniciar clases decidí que algo debíamos hacer para entretenernos... Y está noche da la casualidad que hay un concierto al que queríamos ir pero no había boletos, pero alguien muy amable nos consiguió entradas a último momento y decidí arrastrar conmigo a mis amigos al concierto. Le repito yo soy la única responsable de lo que sucede.

- No hay que ponerse tan dramáticos Meilin. - dijo el Prof. Wilde- Y me imagino que ese alguien que consiguió los boletos fue Eriol. - Ninguno dijo nada.- Tomare su silencio como un sí.

- Y cómo lo supo?. - pregunto Shaoran.

- Justo después de la llamada de su madre Shaoran, recibí la llamada de la Sra. Hiraguizawa confirmándome que ya tenia todo preparado para recibir a los compañeros de Eriol en su casa y que no me preocupara que iban a estar muy bien atendidos. Claro que quede en el aire y solo me quedo responderle que agradecía mucho su gesto. - dijo el Prof. Wilde algo serio.

- Lo sentimos mucho Prof. Wilde ahora mismo llamamos para informarle a Eriol que no podremos asistir. - dijo Meilin en tono triste.

- Yo no he dicho que no pueden ir.

Por unos instantes todos se quedaron en el aire. Tomoyo fue la única que alcanzo a decir. - ¿Cómo?

- Lo que oyeron yo no he dicho que no pueden ir lo único que me molesta es que hayan tenido que recurrir a la mentira y que me haya tenido que enterar uniendo cabos de su pequeña escapada. - dijo el Prof. Wilde mientras se asomaba una sonrisa en su rostro. - Como les dije alguna vez también fui joven.

- Entonces nos da permiso para ir. - dijo Meilin emocionada.

- No... lo que puedo hacer es obviar cierta información que he recibido como si nunca hubiera escuchado nada. - dijo el Prof. Wilde mientras que les dirigía una sonrisa cómplice. - Pero tienen que prometerme que van a tener mucho cuidado. Ustedes son jóvenes muy inteligentes y no creo que tenga que advertirles de nada. Yo confió en ustedes y espero que respeten esa confianza. Si los descubren tengan presente que no voy a poder hacer nada para ayudarlos.

Meilin dando saltitos donde estaba parada le dijo. - No se preocupe profesor que todo está fríamente calculado y nadie se dará cuenta.

- Tan fríamente calculado que me entere de lo que iban a hacer.- Nadie dijo nada. Luego de unos segundos de tenerlos mortificados les hablo de nuevo.- Bueno, eso ya no importa, ahora me van a tener que decir todo lo que piensan hacer. No dejen ningún detalle por fuera. Al menos un adulto debe saber donde van a estar.

Meilin comenzó a contarle todo desde el principio desde el surgimiento de la idea, como pensaban salir, donde pasarían la noche y como regresarían al día siguiente. El Prof. Wilde escucho atentamente el plan de ellos y les dijo.

- Es un muy buen plan. Pero díganme porque no se les ocurrió preguntar si podían ir antes de planear todo esto.

- Eso me temo que es mi culpa. - dijo Tomoyo - Yo les advertí de la Srta. Wallace.

- Entiendo no digas más. Bueno tengan en cuenta mi advertencia. Y diviértanse mucho en el concierto. Ahora será mejor que me retire a terminar unos asuntos que deje pendiente en la oficina. Hasta luego chicos.- Luego de despedirse de los chicos el Prof. Wilde se dio la vuelta y emprendió el camino de vuelta al colegio. Los chicos estuvieron en silencio hasta que la figura del profesor se perdió entre los árboles que cubrían la vereda que daba al colegio.

- Uff, que susto que agarre.- dijo Meilin después de un rato.

- Créeme que no fuiste la única.- agrego Tomoyo - Por cierto gracias, por salir a la defensa de todos.

- De todos modos había sido mi idea.

- Estás viendo primita en que clase de lió casi caemos. Si no fuera porque el Prof. Wilde es bastante comprensivo creo que ya estaríamos castigados por lo que resta del año.

- Cálmate Shaoran que de todos modos no paso nada. Así que ya dejemos el asunto hasta allí.- dijo Meilin- Será mejor que cada uno vaya a preparar su maleta para está noche, no podemos regresar al colegio con la misma ropa con la que nos vamos.

- Si será mejor que nos vayamos a arreglar todo y descansar un rato, nos espera una larga noche. - dijo Tomoyo. - Nos vemos en la cena Shaoran.

Con esto Meilin y Tomoyo se regresaron a sus dormitorios mientras Shaoran se quedo un rato más en el muelle. Escogieron que se pondrían esa noche, arreglaron las maletas y las escondieron debajo de sus camas y se quedaron viendo televisión hasta la hora de la cena.

Bajaron a cenar temprano, platicaron un rato más acerca de trivialidades, se despidieron de los profesores y fuera del comedor acordaron estar a las nueve fuera de la bodega donde Eriol guardaba su moto.

Ocho y veinti nueve de la noche, el cielo estaba totalmente despejado y una brisa fresca entraba por la puerta del balcón abierta del dormitorio de las chicas. Meilin estaba recostada en uno de los sillones con una bata de baño puesta. Mientras que Tomoyo estaba sentada en el otro con su pijama de dos piezas, camisa y pantalón color celeste, lista para ir a dormir. Cuando el reloj marco las ocho y media Tomoyo y Meilin intercambiaron miradas, comenzaba la hora del show. A los pocos segundos se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta. Tomoyo fue la que se acerco a responder. Al abrir la puerta no se sorprendió de quien era la persona que estaba allí. Pero aparento todo lo contrario.

- Srta. Wallace Buenas Noches, sucede algo.- dijo Tomoyo mientras dejaba entrar a la Srta. Wallace al departamento.

- No nada de eso Tomoyo solo pasaba a ver como se encontraban antes de retirarme a descansar.- dijo mientras miraba a Meilin recostada en el sillón. - Como se van muy temprano mañana quería asegurarme que tuvieran todo listo.

Meilin se levanto de donde estaba y mientras se acercaba le respondía. - Si, ya confirme está tarde con la compañía de Taxi la hora en que debe pasar a buscarnos.

- Me alegro que sea tan precavida y puedo saber con que Compañía arreglaron el viaje.

Meilin no dudo ni un minuto en responderle, ya había anticipado está pregunta y había hecho los arreglos necesarios para que por si alguien llamaba a confirmar un viaje al colegio Saint Michael a las cuatro y media de la mañana dijeran que si. Había acordado pagar dos viajes ese al colegio aunque nunca se iba a hacer y otro a la casa de Eriol para que los buscaran al día siguiente. - Con 'Yellow Cab' arregle el viaje, si quiere puedo darle el número para que lo confirme personalmente.

- No se preocupe Meilin no es necesario, solo quería saber por precaución.

- Si lo entiendo, no se preocupe. - dijo Meilin mientras le sonreía a la Srta. Wallace.

- Y a que hora piensan a acostarse?

- Estamos esperando que termine la película para retirarnos a dormir. - dijo Tomoyo.

- Muy bien que pasen buenas noches. - Y con esto dicho la Srta. Wallace se retiro.

Luego de cerrar la puerta Tomoyo y Meilin emprendieron una carrera cada una por su lado. Meilin fue a darse un baño rápido, mientras Tomoyo como ya se había bañado se fue a cambiar de ropa. Tomoyo aprovecho para desordenar las camas para que pareciera que habían dormido allí. Salio del cuarto había decidido ponerse unos Jeans azul oscuro con un Top con cuello Halter (N/A: Ese que se amarra al cuello y deja media espalda al aire) color lila y con diseños de flores en brillantes y lentejuelas color violeta. Había decidido que lo mejor era ponerse zapatillas, eran de color blanco con diseños en lila y violeta, si iban a tener que cruzar el bosque para llegar hasta donde estaba la moto lo mejor era estar preparada.

Meilin salio corriendo del baño y entro al cuarto a cambiarse mientras Tomoyo entro al baño para maquillarse un poco, decidió que lo mejor era mantenerlo sencillo así que solo se delineo los ojos y uso un poco de gloss en los labios. El cabello suelto era el toque final a su atuendo.

Cuando Meilin salio del cuarto vestía un pescador negro muy ajustado, con un suéter de tiritas de color rojo y encaje negro por el borde superior con las tiras del mismo color. Fue al baño a maquillarse y siguió la idea de Tomoyo y mantuvo el maquillaje sencillo. Se puso unas zapatillas totalmente negras y dejo su cabello suelto al igual que Tomoyo.

Cinco para las nueve estaban listas con mochilas en una mano y chaquetas en la otra (eran para el frío). Salieron por la puerta principal y decidieron que lo mejor era bordear los edificios por la parte de atrás. Cuando iban detrás del edificio donde estaba el comedor en la dormitorio para damas. Escucharon una voz que decía: 'Alice por favor espéreme que tengo que preguntarle algo'. En seguida reconocieron que la voz que llamaba era el Prof. Wilde. Y no tuvieron que esperar mucho para darse cuenta que a la persona que llamaban era la Srta. Wallace.

Tomoyo se asomo para ver donde se oían las voces. La Srta. Wallace y el Prof. Wilde estaban hablando en la entrada donde estaba el arco de hierro.

- Meilin creo que la Srta. Wallace va para nuestra habitación.

- Sí, eso parece. - respondió Meilin mientras se asomaba a ver a los adultos hablando. - Será mejor que regresemos.

Con esto las dos tomaron sus mochilas y se acercaron al edificio de las de doceavo grado. Como la puerta principal daba directo a donde estaba parada la Srta. Wallace hablando con el profesor no podían entrar por allí así que decidieron que lo mejor era intentar entrar por la parte de atrás del edificio.

Llegaron hasta donde estaba el balcón de su departamento donde habían dejado la puerta abierta y Meilin decidió que la mejor manera de entrar era por allí.

- Tomoyo ayúdame voy a subir, solo necesito que me des un empujón.

- Estás seguras que puedes subir por allí.

- Si no hay problema ya antes he subido sosteniéndome de los desagües del techo. - dijo Meilin mientras le daba una sonrisa cómplice a Tomoyo. - Además de algo deben servir tantos años de entrenamiento en artes marciales.

- Bueno aquí vamos.- con esto dicho Tomoyo ayudo a Meilin a impulsarse y está trepo por la tubería y subió al balcón sin problemas. Desde arriba Meilin le hizo la seña de OK con la mano. - Oye alguien se acerca, será mejor que entres.

Dentro del departamento Meilin corrió a buscar la bata que había tenido puesta antes. Se la coloco sobre la ropa, se quito las zapatillas y las dejo detrás del sillón, se envolvió el cabello en una toalla y se hecho agua en la cara, todo esto lo hizo en cuestión de segundos. Cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta salio a ver quien era. La abrió de lo más tranquila.

- Srta. Wallace? - dijo Meilin a modo de pregunta.

- Meilin que bueno que la encuentro, necesito unas palabras con usted. - A esto Meilin le pareció raro pero la dejo pasar.

- La verdad me agarro en un mal momento justo me estaba desmaquillando. Pero dígame en que la ayudo.

La Srta. Wallace se tomo su tiempo en responderle ya que estaba ojeando la habitación para ver si hallaba algo fuera de lugar pero como no vio nada le dijo. - Solo quería pedirle que en cuanto lleguen al aeropuerto en la mañana me llamen para saber que llegaron bien y...- Pero no pudo terminar cuando se asomo por la puerta de su habitación una Tomoyo con el cabellos revuelto y los ojos cansados. Por la puerta solo se asomaba la parte de arriba de su cuerpo.

- Oh, lo siento, es que escuche voces y decidí salir a ver que pasaba. - dijo Tomoyo

- No se preocupe lamento haber interrumpido su descanso Tomoyo. Bueno será mejor que me retire. Nos vemos mañana. - Con esto dicho la Srta. Wallace salio de la habitación.

Tomoyo y Meilin dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio. - Tomoyo como fue que hiciste para entrar.

- Subí por el soporte que sostiene los rosales fuera de la ventana de nuestro cuarto. - dijo Tomoyo mientras se acercaba a Meilin en la sala. Todavía tenia puestos los Jeans solo se había cambiado el suéter. - Tantos años de entrenamiento en gimnasia de algo deben servir.

Las dos chicas se echaron a reír. - Será mejor que nos arreglemos ya se nos hizo tarde para encontrarnos con Shaoran. - dijo Meilin mientras se quitaba la bata y entraba al baño a arreglarse el maquillaje. Tomoyo hizo lo mismo y en poco tiempo estuvieron listas. Decidieron que lo mejor era salir por el balcón para evitar problemas y así lo hicieron, recogieron sus maletas y en pocos minutos estaban caminando con Shaoran hacia el punto de encuentro con Eriol en el puente. Este les pregunto el motivo de su atrasó y en el camino le contaron su pequeña odisea. La historia no sorprendió mucho a Shaoran se imaginaba que algo así les había sucedido. Por cierto que Shaoran había decidido vestirse muy sencillo con unos Jeans y un suéter manga larga negro.

La moto que Eriol le había dejado a Shaoran para que usara era una de color azul y con detalles en cromado muy bonita. Shaoran no había tenido problemas para sacarla de la bodega donde estaba guardada. Llegaron al puente justo a tiempo. Eriol ya estaba allí cuando llegaron, la moto estacionada a su lado. El estaba recostado al barandal del puente con un pie apoyado en el mismo y el otro en el piso. Estaba vestido de negro de arriba abajo. Traía unos pantalones ajustados, chaqueta y una camisa con los primeros botones sueltos. Tenia la mirada fija en un punto en el horizonte y su mirada era triste. No se había percatado que estaban allí los demás. Tomoyo se le acerco y le coloco una mano en el hombro.

- Eriol estás bien. - dijo Tomoyo. Cuando escucho la voz de Tomoyo de una vez cambio la expresión de su rostro y le dirigió una sonrisa.

- Sí, solo me estaba acordando de algo que paso aquí. Pero no viene al caso. Y díganme como les fue? Tuvieron problemas para salir.

- Si supieras. - fue la respuesta de Tomoyo.- Pero luego te cuento, será mejor que nos apuremos si queremos llegar antes de que acaben de tocar.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y luego de colocarse los cascos subieron a las motos. Shaoran iba con Meilin y Eriol con Tomoyo. Hicieron el camino a la ciudad en cuarenta y cinco minutos en las motos cuando normalmente toma una hora. Iban bastante rápido. Llegaron al Great Hall y aparcaron las motos en los estacionamiento. Como no podían dejar las mochilas en la moto Shaoran, Meilin y Tomoyo las llevaban consigo.

Cuando se estaban aproximando a la entrada escucharon que alguien desde allí estaba llamando a Eriol. Al aproximarse pudieron percatarse de que era una jovencita como de su edad tenía su brazo entrelazado con un joven también de la edad de ellos. La chica que llamaba a Eriol tenia el cabello corto de color castaño y los ojos de color esmeralda, llevaba puesta una minifalda de tabletitas de color blanco, un top con el cuello en uve color verde limón, una chaqueta de jean azul oscuro y unas botas blancas con tacón de aguja. Ella llamaba a Eriol mientras brincaba en el lugar en el que estaba con una mano en el aire para llamar su atención

El chico que tenia entrelazado el brazo con la chica de cabello castaño, llevaba puesto unos Jeans azul oscuro, una camisa manga larga blanca algo suelta con los dos primeros botones desabrochados. Tenia el cabello chocolate muy claro y los ojos grises más penetrantes que Tomoyo hubiera visto en su vida. Mantenía una expresión tranquila mientras esperaba que ellos se acercaran a donde ellos.

La chica en cambio seguía brincando pero se detuvo cuando Eriol estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y le dijo

- Eriol que gusto de verte. Eres un desconsiderado porque no me llamaste cuando llegaste de Francia, sino es por Alexander ni me entero que llegaste.

- Lo siento Sakura pero estuve un poco enredado estos días, pero te llego mi invitación al concierto no.

- Si, pero una carta no es lo mismo que hablar con la persona. - dijo un poco seria. Pero en cuestión de segundos su expresión cambio totalmente y le dirigió una amplia sonrisa a Eriol. - Pero ya no viene al caso. - Con esto soltó al chico de los ojos grises y se abalanzo sobre Eriol, le dio una gran abrazo y antes de separarse de él le dio un beso en la mejilla. - Te extrañe mucho.

- Yo también te extrañe mucho Sakura. - le dijo mientras le sonreía a la chica. Sakura volvió a entrelazar su brazo con el chico de los ojos grises. Luego fue el turno de este de saludar.

- Cuanto tiempo sin verte amigo. Debes ponernos al día con todos los pormenores de tu viaje a Francia. - le dijo mientras estrechaba su mano libre con la de Eriol.

- No te preocupes por eso Alexander ten por seguro que se enteraran de todo lo que paso. - dijo Eriol. - Pero díganme porque no han entrado al concierto? No les llegaron los boletos que les mande con el mensajero.

- Si nos llegaron pero decidimos esperarte, todavía están tocando los teloneros así que preferimos quedarnos fuera.

- Ya veo, pero que descortés de mi parte. Chicos les presento a nuestros nuevos compañeros de clases. - dijo Eriol mientras se volteaba y abría el circulo para que todos se vieran unos a otros. Los chicos se habían quedado detrás de Eriol para no interrumpir la conversación de Eriol con sus amigos. - Ella es Tomoyo Daidoji y viene de Japón - dijo mientras señalaba a Tomoyo. - Y ellos son Meilin Li y Shaoran Li son primos y vienen de China. - dijo mientras señalaba a donde estaban de pie Meilin y Shaoran. - Ahora dirigiéndose a Meilin, Shaoran y Tomoyo les dijo. - Estos son mis amigos Sakura Kinomoto y Alexander Yersin.

Sakura fue la primera en saludar. Soltó el brazo a Alexander y se acerco primero a Tomoyo. - Mucho gusto Tomoyo, Sakura Kinomoto pero puedes llamarme solo Sakura. - dijo mientras le extendía la mano a Tomoyo. Está la tomo. - Mucho Gusto Sakura.

Por el otro lado Alexander, había decidido primero saludara a los Li. - Shaoran, Meilin un gusto conocerlos Alexander Yersin, pero puede llamarme Alexander solamente. - Shaoran fue el primero en estrecharle la mano y luego Meilin. - Cualquier cosa estoy a la orden.

- Gracias por el ofrecimiento y créeme que lo tendremos presente. - le respondió Meilin.

Luego Sakura saludo a los Li y Alexander a Tomoyo estuvieron unos instantes conversando y les explicaron a Alexander y a Sakura que en esos instantes estaban completamente fugados de la escuela y comenzaron a hablar de la odisea que tuvieron que pasar para salir del colegio. Hasta que Eriol les hablo. - Bueno creo que lo mejor será que vayamos entrando.

- Pero que les parece si primero dejamos sus mochilas en mi carro, no creo que sea muy cómodo cargarla todo el concierto. - dijo Alexander.

- Tienes mucha razón. - dijo Eriol. - Y donde aparcaste el carro?

- Está unas filas más allá. Vamos.

Con esto dicho todos caminaron hasta el carro de Alexander, un Maserati Plateado de dos pasajeros. Dejaron las maletas y regresaron hasta la entrada del lugar. Adelante iban Tomoyo y Eriol conversando. Detrás de ellos venían Shaoran y Meilin conversando, más bien Meilin dándole un monologo a Shaoran de lo emocionada que estaba de poder ir al concierto de Green Day y lo mucho que los adoraba. Y de últimos venían Sakura con el brazo entrelazado con Alexander nuevamente.

Para sorpresa de todos los boletos que consiguió Eriol eran de primera fila. Entraron sin ningún problema justo cuando el grupo telonero estaba tocando su última canción. Estos se retiraron y los de mantenimiento comenzaron cambiar el equipo, luego de estar todo puesto se apagaron las luces. Como todos los que estaban en el lugar sabia lo que venia se comenzaron a correr hacia delante y comenzaron a apretar a los de la primera fila contra la baranda. Así que Eriol decidió cambiarse de posición y se paro detrás de Tomoyo, igual hizo Shaoran con Meilin y Alexander con Sakura.

De repente, con las luces todavía apagadas, se comenzó a escuchar el solo de una guitarra que daba el inicio de una canción que todos conocían muy bien. Todo el mundo comenzó a gritar y aplaudir mientras seguía sonando la parte instrumental de la canción. Meilin comenzó a brincar donde estaba parada y a cantar a todo pulmón donde empezaba la letra de la canción y decía así. _'__Don't wanna be an American idiot.' _Luego de lo cual se encendieron las luces, explotando luces pirotécnicas en ese momento también y en el escenario estaban los chicos de Green Day. Meilin comenzó a cantar, también la siguieron Sakura y Tomoyo, cantando la canción que decía. '_Don't want a nation under the new mania. And can you hear the sound of hysteria? The subliminal mind f.ck America.'_

Las tres, Sakura, Tomoyo y Meilin, cantaron y brincaron toda la canción. Los chicos solo la cantaron. El concierto continuo de lo mejor, siguieron cantando desde _Don't Leave Me _de su primer disco hasta todo el repertorio de su último disco. Tres horas de música sin para. Para despedirse los chicos de Green Day tocaron primero _Boulevard of Broken Dreams_ y terminaron el concierto con el último de sus sencillos, una canción que se puede decir que es como una balada. (N/A: Por cierto que el video es muy verídico) La canción era _Wake me up when September Ends _todas las parejas que estaban alrededor de nuestros amigos comenzaron abrazarse, claro que esto no paso desapercibido por nuestros chicos que estaban medio incómodos, en cambio las chicas ni se percataron. Ellas estaban más concentradas en lo que tenían en frente y comenzaron a cantar cuando empezó la canción. _Summer has come and passed. The innocent can never last. Wake me up when september ends. Like my fathers come to pass. Seven years has gone so fast. Wake me up when september ends. _Cantaron a todo pulmón el resto de la canción. Los chicos de Green Day se despidieron y se retiraron del escenario.

Mientras esperaban a que se despejara un poco el lugar, Tomoyo, Meilin, Sakura, Eriol, Alexander y Shaoran se pusieron conversar sobre el concierto.

- Eso estuvo genial.- dijo Meilin. - Eriol no tienes idea de cuanto te agradezco que nos hayas conseguido lo boletos. Como te dije antes te debo una.

- No te preocupes Meilin. Me alegro que te haya gustado. - dijo Eriol.

- Y bien que hacemos ahora, no se ustedes pero tengo mucha hambre. - dijo Sakura. - Que les parece si vamos por comida rápida.

- Yo apoyo la solicitud de Sakura. - dijo Tomoyo

- Yo también - dijo Meilin.

- Entonces sus deseos son ordenes para nosotros señoritas. - dijo Alexander mientras hacia una reverencia. - Nos vamos

Las chicas solo se rieron del comentario de Alexander y emprendieron camino a la salida ya que se había despejado un poco el lugar. Acordaron encontrarse en el KFC que estaba en Soho. Alexander se fue en su carro con Sakura y los demás los siguieron en las motos. Al llegar cada uno ordeno su comida y se sentaron en una mesa a platicar. Eran pasadas las dos de la mañana cuando acabaron de comer.

- Y bien que quieren hacer ahora. - pregunto Alexander. Al ver la caras que le pusieron todos agrego. - Pero que les sucede la noche es joven. Todavía faltan unas horas para que salga el sol y hay que aprovechar.

Sakura que estaba sentada a lado de Alexander le toco la frente y le pregunto preocupada. - Alexander tienes fiebre, no te sientes bien? Quieres que te llevemos al doctor?

- Jajaja muy graciosa Sakura. - dijo en tono sarcástico Alexander.- Vamos chicos que les pasa el lunes empiezan las clases y aunque sea nuestro último año, clases son clases.

- No tenias que recordármelo. - le dijo Sakura.- Bueno entonces que recomiendas.

- Dicen que hay una nueva discoteca cerca del Bridge Tower que es muy buena. - dijo Alexander.

- Creo que se de cual hablas. - dijo Eriol - Creo que se llama Oz.

- Esa misma. - Le dijo Alexander - Y que dicen chicos vamos.

- Por mi está bien, de todos modos quien sabe cuando volvamos a salir del colegio. - dijo Meilin.

- Yo también me apunto. - dijo Tomoyo

- Si no hay de otra iré. - dijo Shaoran.

- Ah, no Shaoran si vas a andar amargado mejor que no vayas. - le dijo Meilin en tono molesto

- Está bien Primita, no te pongas así. - dijo Shaoran - Bueno que esperamos nos vamos entonces.

- Esperen, Sakura que dices vienes. - Le pregunto Eriol.

- Pues claro que sí. No me lo perdería por nada. Ya me habían hablado de ese lugar y desde hace rato tenia ganas de ir.

Los chicos salieron del KFC y se subieron en sus vehículos. Era una noche muy fría pero con el cielo muy despejado dejando ver claramente la luna llena y las estrellas. El lugar a donde iban quedaba un poco lejos de donde estaban, por eso es que iban bastante rápido mientras que recorrían las calles de Londres. Cruzaron por el Bridge Tower y aparcaron fuera del lugar, fuera de Oz.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Notas de la autora: **HOLA! Como están? Muy bien espero. Ya estuvo el capitulo ocho el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora y que les pareció. Por cierto, quiero decirles que he decidido mantener mis capítulos entre 10 y 15 páginas. La verdad me cuesta un poco escribir tanto de un día para otro. Como saben siempre actualizo los sábados, por el momento. El día que no pueda o es por falta de tiempo para terminar el capitulo o por un serio bloqueo mental. Aunque creo y espero que el último no llegue porque ya tengo todo la historia más o menos desarrollada en mi cabeza.

Vieron que se cumplieron sus deseos apareció Sakura jejeje. Con respecto a las otras cosas que me pidieron ya para el próximo capitulo habrá más interacción entre Eriol y Tomoyo. Estos capítulos el siete y el ocho eran transitorios para poder desarrollar a los personajes de Meilin, Shaoran, Sakura y Alexander. Con respecto a Alexander, dentro de la historia me faltaba un chico y así nació Alexander (Me imagino que saben para que aparece o no?). Que lió para escogerle un nombre pero ya está aquí y me gusta como suena.

Bueno tal vez les parezca que alguno de los personajes están fuera de carácter con respecto a SCC pero todo será en beneficio de la evolución de la historia. De todos modos es un UA y lamento si a alguien no le gusta que sean así.

**Ahora quiero darle las Gracias por sus Reviews a Tamayo-chan, Shami, 2Miru, Ayin, Shaoran'n'SakuRocks y Basileia Daudojiu. Su apoyo es de mucha ayuda. Gracias!**

**A ver y que piensan sobre la evolución de la historia. Y opiniones sobre Sakura y Alexander.**

**Se despide,**

**Kerube-Chan**


	9. Que Noche

**Disclaimer: **Sakura Card Captor y todos sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP. Además todas las referencias a títulos de canciones o letras de canciones que se hagan en está historia, ya sea en capítulos anteriores, este capitulo o capítulos futuros, son propiedad de sus legítimos autores y cantantes. Yo solo los tomo prestados para el beneficio de la evolución de la historia.

**OPORTUNIDADES**

**Recapitulación: **

_Los chicos salieron del KFC y se subieron en sus vehículos. Era una noche muy fría pero con el cielo muy despejado dejando ver claramente la luna llena y las estrellas. El lugar a donde iban quedaba un poco lejos de donde estaban, por eso es que iban bastante rápido mientras que recorrían las calles de Londres. Cruzaron por el Bridge Tower y aparcaron fuera del lugar, fuera de Oz._

**Capitulo Nueve: "Que Noche"**

Oz estaba a reventar. La fila para entrar era gigantesca, pero nuestros amigos pudieron entrar gracias a los encantos de nuestras chicas. Un par de sonrisas y ojos de cachorrito a medio morir pudieron más con el corazón del portero que el generosos soborno que le estaba haciendo Alexander.

El club era bastante grande, contaba con dos pisos. En el piso de abajo estaba la pista de baile con la barra y varios juegos de sillones en forma de U que estaban acomodados contra la pared, cada uno con su propia mesa de centro. El segundo piso era como un balcón gigante que le daba la vuelta a la pista de baile del primer piso. En este había varios sillones iguales a los de abajo pero en un ambiente más privado. Este piso contaba con un ventanal gigante de puertas de vidrio que daba a una terraza con un excelente vista del Tamesis y del Tower Bridge. En la terraza también habían unos cuantos sillones y mesas.

Consiguieron una mesa en el piso de abajo, cerca de la pista de baile, esta vez gracias a las atenciones de Alex y Shaoran con la mesera que los recibió. Cada uno ordeno lo que iba a tomar, las chicas intervinieron para que los chicos solo recibieran bebidas sin alcohol. (N/A: Se estarán preguntando porque hice eso, bueno este es mi pequeño aporte para crear conciencia social. Ya saben del tan repetido lema "Cuando manejes no Tomes". Y esto lo hago porque ya hacia falta algo de respeto a las normas. Imagínense ya se fugaron de la escuela, entraron a una disco siendo menores de edad y tras eso a tomar. No, ya me pesa mucho la conciencia por la clase de ejemplo que estoy dando. Así que ya saben "cuando manejen no tomen" y si los van a llevar vigilen a la persona que los conducirá a su hogar. Como aporte personal mi primo casi se mata por dejar que su amigo que iba tomado manejara el carro, Gracias a Dios los dos salieron vivos pero bastante mal. Bueno ya no las molesto más. Continúen con su lectura.) Las chicas en cambio ordenaron piñas coladas para empezar.

El ambiente y la música estaban excelente, había mucha gente que ya estaba bailando en la pista y nuestros amigos estaban sentados en su mesa conversando un poco.

- Oye este lugar esta muy bien. - dijo Sakura

- Tienes toda la razón y la música está excelente. - dijo Tomoyo.

- Oigan que les parece si vamos a bailar. - Pregunto Meilin. - Vamos, No me digan que nada más vienen a ver. Chicos? - todos los hombres de la mesa le dieron una mirada muy poco agradable a Meilin. - Bueno si no quieren ir a bailar ese es su problema. Chicas que dicen?

- Claro que si. - dijo Sakura

- Como no. - fue la respuesta de Meilin.

Las tres se levantaron de la mesa, se quitaron las chaquetas y se dirigieron a la pista de baile. El DJ estaba tocando música Trance en ese momento, para ser más específicos _Bongo Song_ de _Safri Duo_. (N/A: Yo no soy muy fanática del Trance pero esa canción como me gusta.)

Las chicas formaron un pequeño circulo y comenzaron a bailar. La verdad daban un espectáculo digno de ver. Hicieron que varias cabezas voltearan en su dirección además de la mirada inquisidora de nuestros chicos. Las chicas bailaban muy bien al ritmo de la música. La estaban pasando muy bien.

Pero como siempre en estos lugares no hacen falta la manada de lagartos que andan viendo para ver a quien le caen. Unos tipos se comenzaron a acercar a las jóvenes que estaban bailando de una manera muy atrayente. Esto no paso desapercibido por nuestros chicos que le tenían el ojo bien puesto a sus amigas.

Los tipos cada vez estaban más cerca, pero las chicas ni cuenta de la existencia de estos. Shaoran, Eriol y Alexander se miraron entre ellos y asintieron con la cabeza. Se levantaron muy despacio y se fueron acercando a donde estaban Meilin, Sakura y Tomoyo bailando.

El DJ bajo el volumen un poco y dijo por el micrófono - **Y como la está pasando mi gente está noche**. - Todos respondieron con aplausos y gritos de aprobación. - **Bueno ha llegado la hora de que todos comiencen a moverse como es debido.** - Cuando dijo esto el DJ comenzó a sonar la canción _Yeah_ de _Usher_. - **Quiero ver a todos bailando, nadie sentado. Así... vamos... todos moviéndose.**

Los chicos llegaron donde estaban las chicas bailando justo cuando está canción comenzó a sonar. Cada uno se acerco a la que le quedaba más cerca.

El primero en llegar fue Eriol se coloco frente a Tomoyo, le ofreció una mano y le dijo. - Bailamos. - Tomoyo sin pensarlo dos veces tomo la mano de Eriol y salieron del circulo. Eriol salio con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras que los lagartos le mandaban miradas asesinas.

Después de haberse ido Eriol con Tomoyo llegaron Alexander y Shaoran. Alexander se acerco a Meilin, la miro a los ojos y hizo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza hacia la izquierda. Era una invitación tacita a bailar. Meilin lo miro unos segundos y le dijo. - Porque no. - Con esto dicho tomo la mano de Alexander quien se la llevo del circulo. No sin antes recibir unas cuantas miradas asesinas.

Shaoran se acerco a Sakura que era la única que quedaba bailando, ni se había percatado de lo que estaba sucediendo ni que sus compañeras de baile habían desaparecido, ya que estaba muy entretenida viendo hacia la tarima a donde estaba el DJ. Shaoran se acerco y le toco el hombro. Sakura se voltio lentamente mientras bailaba. Se sorprendió un poco de ver quien era la persona que tenia en frente. Con una mirada rápida alrededor de la pista de baile se dio cuenta de que sus compañeras de baile ya estaban muy entretenidas bailando con sus parejas en otras áreas de la pista de baile. Así que le dijo a Shaoran. - Quieres bailar?

- Seria un placer. - Le respondió Shaoran. Con esto dicho Sakura tomo a Shaoran del brazo y los dos salieron del circulo donde estaban. Ay! Si las miradas mataran. Conozco a tres chicos que estarían a tres metros bajo tierra.

Shaoran llevo a Sakura hasta un lugar bastante cerca de la tarima. Cuando llegaron Sakura se soltó del brazo de Shaoran y se le paro al frente y comenzó a bailar. Shaoran enseguida le agarro el paso y estuvieron así un rato, bailando a distancia.

- **Veo que están comenzando a calentarse pero eso todavía no es suficiente**. - dijo el DJ - **Creo que les hace falta un poco de inspiración**.- en eso comenzó a sonar la canción _Get Right _de _Jennifer López. _(N/A: Es en la que toda la canción suena un saxofón. Yo no soy fanática de Jennifer López pero esa canción está excelente.) - **Vamos a mover el cuerpo**.

Sakura comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la canción con movimientos rápido y bastantes sensuales. Shaoran no se quedaba atrás y seguía todos los pasos de Sakura de manera excelente. (N/A: Los chicos en está historia si saben bailar y muy bien. Porque sinceramente me molesta cuando voy a la discoteca con mis amigos que, o no saben bailar o no quieren. Desgraciados los últimos. Entonces quedas bailando solita o con alguien que se apiade de ti por verte bailar en tu puesto. Y no es que sea la última maravilla del mundo bailando pero defiendo los colores.)

- Esa canción me encanta.- dijo Sakura al oído a Shaoran. Es que como la música estaba muy alta casi no se escuchaban.

- Sí es muy buena. - le respondió Shaoran acortando la distancia entre ambos para poder responderle al oído también. Siguieron bailando así. A Shaoran le había encantado la manía que tenia Sakura de pasarse las manos por el cabello y bajarlas por su cuello mientras bailaba. Pensaba que se veía tan sexy mientras lo hacia. Y por lo que se percato Shaoran los caballeros alrededor de ellos también pensaban algo por la misma línea.

_**

* * *

**__**Con Meilin y Alexander**_

- Y dime Alexander a que debo el honor de tan agradable invitación. - le dijo Meilin en tono de broma mientras bailaban.

Alexander le dirigió una sonrisa a Meilin y le dijo. - A nada en especial es que me encanta estar en compañía de chicas lindas como tú.

Meilin le sonrió y le dijo. - Entonces esto no tiene nada que ver con los tipos que nos estaban acorralando haya atrás hace un momento.

Alexander se sonrió por lo que le dijo Meilin, se veía que era una chica muy inteligente. - Me temo que me atrapaste. - le dijo Alexander de manera dramática en tono de broma. Pero agrego ya en tono normal - Así que te habías percatado.

- Las mujeres podemos hacernos las inocentes cuando queremos.

- Ya veo.

- Además sabíamos que cualquier cosa nuestros caballeros en armadura brillante vendrían al rescate. Y no me equivoque.

- Punto a tu favor. Nunca podría permitir que algo le sucediera a tan bella dama. - Meilin solo le sonrió ante el comentario y siguieron bailando.

- **No no no me parece que todavía no agarran la onda, a este lugar le falta más movimiento. **- dijo el DJ. - **Tal vez con lo que viene se muevan como es debido**.- Con esto cambio la canción de Get Right de Jennifer López por _Switch_ de _Will Smith. _(N/A: Está es la canción de los aplausos, no se si me entienden)_ - _**Vamos todos al ritmo de la música, como dice la canción.**

- Esa canción es genial. - Le dijo Meilin a Alexander mientras comenzaba a aplaudir al ritmo de la canción para mantener el paso.

- Tienes toda la razón. - le respondió Alexander mientras también comenzaba a aplaudir para mantener el ritmo.

Siguieron así un rato hasta que la canción llego al punto donde comienza a dar instrucciones y Meilin las siguió al pie de la letra. Dio una vuelta y luego otra y otra más. Muchos en la pista de baile también hacían lo mismo. Alexander solo se quedo marcando el paso viendo a Meilin bailar. No se podía negar, Meilin bailaba excelente y hacia unos movimientos con la cadera que eran la envidia del lugar. Continuaron bailando al ritmo de la canción hasta el siguiente cambio.

- **Todavía siento que todavía no están en ambiente, no siento el calor. **- dijo el DJ - **Tal vez con lo que viene entren más en ambiente.**- Con esto puso la canción _Hey Mama _de _Black Eyed Peas (BEP) _- **Quiero ver esas caderas moviéndose como es debido... Vamos chicas a moverse.**

(N/A: Sinceramente como DJ me muero de hambre.)

Meilin comenzó a moverse de manera muy sensual y se acerco a Alexander. Se dio la vuelta quedando la espalda de Meilin con el frente de Alexander y ella comenzó a bailarle a Alexander y este pensaba acercarse más. Pero, luego Meilin se dio la vuelta y comenzó a hacerle la señal de no con el dedo índice de la mano derecha y comenzó a alejarse de Alexander pero este le paso una mano por la cintura para que no se alejara y la a trajo más hacia si quedando una pierna de Meilin entre las de Alexander. Meilin solo le sonrió y lo tomo por el cuello con la mano derecha. Y así siguieron bailando.

_**

* * *

Con Tomoyo y Eriol**_

- **Ahora si estamos entendiéndonos. Parece que la canción funciono.** - dijo el DJ - **Pero esto todavía se puede poner mucho mejor. **- Con esto cambio la canción de Hey Mama de BEP por _Get Busy_ de _Sean Paul. - _**Vamos señores que les sucede pueden moverse mejor que eso. Vamos chicas yo se que ustedes les pueden enseñar.**

Tomoyo y Eriol habían estado conversando mientras bailaban todo este tiempo. Tomoyo le había contado con lujo de detalle como casi la Srta. Wallace las agarra a Meilin y ella en plena escapada. Hasta que comenzó está canción. - Eriol esa canción me encanta. - dijo Tomoyo mientras comenzaba a moverse al ritmo de la música.

Tomoyo cerro los ojos y coloco sus dos manos en su cabeza y comenzó a bailar al ritmo de la música. Todo esto mientras Eriol la veía. El chico casi había dejado de moverse por la impresión que le daba la imagen que tenia en frente. Tomoyo se movía de manera sensual y en ningún momento abría sus ojos. Seguía bailando con los ojos cerrados mientras movía la cadera y la cintura al ritmo de la música. En verdad la chica daba una vista tan tan... - Sexy

- Dijiste algo Eriol.

- No nada

- Bueno - dijo Tomoyo - Pero no piensas bailar te has quedado allí casi sin moverte.

- Si, disculpa es que me entretuve en algo.- Y con eso dicho Eriol comenzó a bailar al mismo ritmo que Tomoyo. Tomoyo se le acerco a Eriol y siguieron bailando bastante juntitos el resto de las canciones.

__

Cuarenta y cinco minutos de baile después.

- **A llegado la hora de dejarlos que descansen un poco**. - dijo el DJ. - **Chicos les voy a hacer un favor jejeje. Bueno quiero ver a cada uno con su pareja para lo que viene**. - Con esto dicho puso la canción _One, Two, Step _de _Ciara_. - **Bueno cada quien agarre a su pareja. Así... bien apretaditos. Como no, ya puedo sentir el calor en la pista**. (N/A: Las canciones que siguen son lentas pero con ritmo. No se si me explico)

Tomoyo y Eriol que ya estaban bailando bastante pegados terminaron de acabar con la pequeña franja de aire que los separaba. Eriol tomo a Tomoyo por la cintura y Tomoyo le paso las manos por el cuello. Siguieron bailando así siguiendo el ritmo.

Se puede decir que el resto de la pista de baile se encontraba igual que Tomoyo y Eriol. Todo el mundo bailando pegado de su pareja.

- **Bueno creo que dentro de poco vamos a tener que llamara a los bomberos. Esto está que arde**. - dijo el DJ - **Pero si vamos a molestar a los bomberos a está hora de la mañana será mejor que sea por una buena razón. Así que ya saben, agárrense bien de su pareja y disfruten con lo que sigue.** - Con esto dicho el DJ puso la canción _In da House_ de _50 Cent_.

Con todo y el aire acondicionado puesto se podía sentir el calor en la pista de baile. Todos estaban sudados y estaban bailando lento y muy pegaditos. Era como esas escenas de las películas en que se ve a todo el mundo bailando en cámara lenta. Algo así estaba pasando en la pista de baile.

- Tomoyo no quieres salir un rato a la terraza.

- Sí, está bien, necesito un poco de aire de todos modos.

- Vamos entonces. - Con esto dicho Eriol tomo la mano de Tomoyo y la guió a través de la pista de baile. Se encontraron con Meilin y Alexander en el camino a las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso. Eriol se acerco a ellos y los llamo, luego de varios intentos logro captar su atención. Es que estaban muy concentrados en lo que estaban haciendo.- Alexander, Tomoyo y Yo vamos un rato a la terraza cualquier cosa nos buscan allí.

- Está bien no te preocupes. - Le respondió Alexander sin separarse de Meilin mientras seguía bailando. Meilin solo los saludo con un movimiento de la mano y los despido de igual forma. Y sin que los chicos de dieran cuenta le hizo una seña a Tomoyo. Coloco sus pulgares arriba y le sonrió a Tomoyo. A la cual no le quedo más que negar con la cabeza por las ocurrencias de su amiga.

Eriol guió a Tomoyo hasta las escaleras y subieron al segundo piso. Pasaron de largo hasta llegar a la puerta de la terraza. Cuando salieron a esta una brisa muy fría los recorrió por completo. Claro todo porque no habían tenido la precaución de buscar sus chaquetas pero en verdad eso no importaba. Caminaron por la terraza buscando asientos vacíos y tuvieron la suerte de encontrar uno cerca del barandal de la terraza con vista panorámica del Tamesis y el Tower Bridge. Suerte fue encontrar el puesto vació porque todos estaban tomados por parejas haciendo lo suyo.

El asiento que habían conseguido era un sillón de dos puestos. Estuvieron sentados un rato sin decir nada. Hasta que Tomoyo comenzó a pasarse las manos por los brazos para poder entrar en calor. Eriol la miro hacer esto y comprendió lo que pasaba. Como el mismo no había traído chaqueta no podía ofrecérsela así que opto por la solución más lógica. Se acerco más a Tomoyo y le paso una mano por la espalda para apoyarla en el brazo de Tomoyo. En ese instante Tomoyo dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y volteo su cabeza para mirar a Eriol. El solo le dedico una sonrisa y le dijo. - De está manera evitaremos morir por congelamiento. - Tomoyo sonrió ante el comentario y se inclino hacia Eriol recostando su cabeza en el hombro de él. Estuvieron así un rato más, en silencio, solo admirando el paisaje y disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Todo el rato Eriol había continuado la labor que Tomoyo había dejado subiendo y bajando su mano muy lentamente por el brazo descubierto de Tomoyo para darle calor.

A Eriol el aroma a vainilla de Tomoyo lo estaba volviendo loco. Olía tan rico y era tan suave. Ya no lo podía resistir más era hora de hacer su movida. - Tomoyo. - llamo Eriol a la chica que tenia entre sus brazos.

- Uhm - fue la respuesta de ella. Estaba tan cómoda en donde estaba que el sueño le estaba ganando.

- Sabes ya se cual quiero que se mi recompensa por haber ganado la apuesta.

Este comentario de una vez puso en sus cinco sentidos a Tomoyo. Pero sin moverse de donde estaba le dijo. - A Sí, y se puede saber cual es el pago que debo hacer por haber perdido.

- Un beso. - Eriol sintió como Tomoyo se tenso al instante al que lo dijo. Pero después noto que se relajo rápidamente.

Tomoyo sabia muy bien a lo que Eriol se refería pero prefirió jugar con el un rato. - Así que un beso. - dijo Tomoyo mientras levantaba la cabeza del hombro de Eriol para poder mirarlo a la cara. - Fácil - Se acerco y a Eriol y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Tomoyo sabes que no es a eso a lo que me refería.

- Bueno tal vez si me explicas pueda cumplir con mi parte.

- Siempre he sido partidario del lema que no hay mejor modo de educación que con el ejemplo.

- Sí.- dijo Tomoyo mientras se acercaba a Eriol.

- Sí - Le respondió Eriol mientras se acercaba más a Tomoyo

- Y entonces que estás esperando.

- Nada. - y con esto dicho Eriol elimino la distancia que separaban sus labios. El beso fue uno muy suave y delicado al principio. Sus labios se movían al mismo compás. Eriol rozo el labio inferior de Tomoyo con su lengua pidiéndole permiso para entrar. El cual ella le otorgo sin chistar. Tomoyo coloco sus manos en el cuello de Eriol y este paso uno de sus brazos por la cintura de Tomoyo y con la otra sujeto la mejilla de ella. El beso se profundizo un poco más hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire. Vainilla fue lo primero que pensó Eriol cuando se separo de Tomoyo, que los labios de Tomoyo sabían a vainilla.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos lentamente después que se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire. Ya había besado a otros chicos antes pero ninguno como Eriol. Había sido tan suave y delicado pero apasionado a la vez. - Vaya ese fue un ejemplo bastante ilustrativo.

- Me alegra que te haya gustado. Pero me temo que con el asunto del beso ya aclarado ha llegado el momento de cobrarme mi recompensa.

- Claro.- Y con esto dicho Tomoyo acorto la distancia que los separaba y se volvieron a envolver en un beso más apasionado que el anterior. Los brazos de Eriol se acomodaron en la cintura de Tomoyo para atraerla más hacia si. En cambio Tomoyo tomo a Eriol por el rostro para atráelo más y profundizar el beso. Luego un rato bastante largo de estarse besando se separaron por falta de aire. Maldito Oxigeno. - Recuérdame la próxima vez que apostemos dejarte ganar de nuevo.

- O sea que fallaste el último tiro a propósito.

- La verdad no, tú fuiste el culpable de mi mala puntería. Me tenias nerviosa, no me quitabas la vista de encima.

- Así que te pongo nerviosa.

- Solo cuando te me quedas mirando con esa mirada penetrante que tienes. Hasta que me recorre un escalofrío por la espalda.

- Vaya, no estaba conciente de que mis miradas tuvieran ese efecto.

- Bueno, ya sabes para la próxima.

- Sabes Tomoyo, tengo una confesión que hacerte.

- Una confesión?

- La verdad es que cuando hicimos la apuesta en la feria omití un dato muy importante que creo hubiera cambiado el rumbo de la misma.

- Y que fue ese dato tan importante que omitiste.

- No te dije que he sido Campeón Junior por tres años seguidos en el campeonato nacional de tiro al blanco. - dijo apenado Eriol.

- Ya me imaginaba que algo así me ibas a decir. Cuando te hice la apuesta no lo pensé. Pero luego me puse a analizar la situación y me imagine que ya sabias de tiro al blanco lo que no pensé es que fueras campeón nacional y tres años seguidos.

- Entonces no estás molesta.

- No. De todos modos creo que ha sido beneficioso para ambos el que ganaras la apuesta.

- Y de que forma.

- En está. - Y con esto Tomoyo volvió a besar a Eriol y así estuvieron un rato entre besos y abrazos, admirando el paisaje mientras no estaban ocupados en lo otro.

_**

* * *

Con Sakura y Shaoran**_

Cuando la canción de Ciara comenzó a sonar y el DJ pidió que cada quien agarrara a su pareja ya Shaoran tenia a Sakura bien agarrada hace rato. Llevaban un rato bailando pegadito al ritmo de la música. Con el inicio de la canción Sakura se agarro del cuello de Shaoran con las dos manos y el la tomo por la cintura. Siguieron bailando de manera más lenta y Sakura apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Shaoran.

Luego la canción cambio a la de 50 Cent, Sakura casi ni se movía, el cansancio la había alcanzado y bailar lento no ayuda a nadie a mantenerse despierto y en pie. Shaoran prácticamente la estaba cargando.

Cuando estaba finalizando la canción Shaoran le dijo a Sakura. - Sakura si quieres podemos ir a sentarnos. Te ves cansada.

- Si estoy un poco cansada. Vamos a sentarnos.

Shaoran paso uno de sus brazos por la cintura de Sakura y está apoyo su cabeza en su hombro. El la guió a través de la pista de baile hasta la mesa de ellos que todavía estaba completamente vacía. Sentó a Sakura en el sillón y le pregunto. - Quieres algo de tomar?

- Agua estaría bien.

- Voy a la barra a buscar tu agua, espérame aquí. - y con esto dicho Shaoran se dirigió a la barra que quedaba al otro lado de la pista de baile.

Sakura se quedo viendo a la gente bailando. Hasta que algo llamo su atención, habían unos tipo hablando y señalándola a ella (eran los lagartos). Sakura decidió que lo más conveniente era ignorarlos, así que siguió viendo a las parejas bailar. A lo lejos diviso a Meilin y Alexander bailando. Trato de llamar la atención de ellos moviendo la mano pero no tuvo éxito. Estaban ocupados. Dándose por rendida en llamar la atención de sus amigos siguió paseando su mirada por la pista de baile y diviso de nuevo a los tipos que estaban hablando y señalándola percatándose de que uno de los tipos se dirigía a donde estaba ella.

El tipo se acerco hasta la mesa donde estaba Sakura y le dijo - Estaba para por allá con mis amigos y me preguntaba que hacia una chica tan linda como tú solita. Sakura solo lo miro de reojo y lo ignoro por completo. Pero el hombre como que todavía no agarraba la indirecta. - Te importa si te acompaño. - dijo el tipo mientras se sentaba junto a Sakura.

Sakura le lanzo un mirada asesina y le dijo - La verdad si me importa, haga el favor de retirarse en ningún momento le dije que podía sentarse.

- Vamos no te pongas así _linda_. Tan siquiera acéptame este trago que hice la labor de traer solo para ti.

Sakura miro el vaso que el hombre le había traído y se percato que en el fondo había una especie de pastillita desasiéndose. 'Este tipo cree que soy idiota o que' Pensó Sakura mientras levantaba la mirada y veía al tipo eses a los ojos. Le dio una sonrisa. - Me temo que yo no tomo y le agradecería que se retirara mi novio está por regresar en cualquier momento.

- Si no lo pruebas, como vas a saber si te gusta.

- Ya le dije que no! y en vista de que usted no quiere irse lo haré yo. - con esto dicho Sakura se levanto de su puesto y comenzó a caminar para irse.

En eso el tipo se levanto también, la agarra por la muñeca y le dice - No me gusta que me dejen con la última palabra y si digo que te traje este trago para que te lo tomaras es para eso mismo.

Sakura lo miro furiosa y le dijo - Eres un atrevido. Suéltame. - Sakura comenzó a forcejear para soltarse del agarre del tipo pero la tenia fuertemente agarrada por la muñeca. Entre más se movía para soltarse más duro se la agarraba. A Sakura se le estaban comenzando a aguar los ojos no por el dolor sino por la impotencia que sentía.

- Te dije que te tomaras el trago.

- No, Suéltame. Te dije que mi novio está por llegar.

- Y donde está ahora que lo necesitas.

- Justo detrás de ti. Y si no lo sueltas en este instante te vas a arrepentir. - dijo la voz de un hombre detrás del tipo que agarraba a Sakura.

- Shaoran. - Fue todo lo que dijo Sakura.

- Te dije que la soltaras.

- Y tu y cuantos más me van a obligar.

- Yo solo me basto. Ahora suéltala, no quiero tener que mandar a mis abogados a que hablen contigo mientras estés en el hospital.- El tipo soltó a Sakura indignado por el comentario de Shaoran. Sakura se tomo la muñeca que el tipo le había estado apretando y corrió al lado de Shaoran. Shaoran la tomo con un brazo por la cintura y le pregunto. - Estás bien Sakura no te hizo nada. - Sakura solo le asintió con la cabeza. - Bien ahora si me permites unos momentos voy a arreglar cuentas con este tipo. - Con esto dicho Shaoran se voltio a donde estaba el hombre gritando incoherencias (como: 'que le pasa a este peladito retándome') y le metió un solo puñete en la quijada que mando al tipo al piso inmediatamente. - Y eso es para que aprendas a respetar a las mujeres y que cuando te dicen que no es no. - Luego Shaoran se voltio a donde estaba Sakura y le dijo - Será mejor que nos vayamos antes que lleguen sus amigos.

Recogieron las cosas de ellos y de sus amigos de la mesa. Shaoran dejo dinero en la mesa para cubrir la cuenta y comenzaron a caminar a la pista de baile. - Meilin Y Alexander estaban por aquí. - Le dijo Sakura mientras se acercaban a la barra. Luego de un par de vueltas dieron con ellos. - Alexander, Meilin debemos irnos.

Alexander fue el primero en reaccionar. Se percato que Sakura tenia los ojos llorosos y de una vez cambio la expresión de su rostro. - Sakura que te paso. - Pregunto Alexander serio.

- Un tipo que quería pasarse de listo pero Shaoran me defendió. Estoy bien no te preocupes. Pero debemos irnos antes de que los amigos del tipo se den cuenta de lo que le paso al tipo y nos busquen.

- Pero segura que estás bien. - le pregunto Meilin preocupada.

- Si, ya no se preocupen. Pero ahora debemos encontrar a Tomoyo y Eriol. Hemos dado varias vueltas pero no los hemos visto.

- Ellos fueron a la terraza. Será mejor que subamos a buscarlos. - dijo Alexander. Meilin y Alexander tomaron sus chaquetas de brazos de sus amigos y subieron al segundo piso seguidos de Sakura y Shaoran. Al llegar a la terraza no tardaron mucho en encontrar a Tomoyo y Eriol que estaban en medio de una sesión de besos. - Eriol, Tomoyo lamento la interrupción pero debemos irnos.

Tomoyo y Eriol saltaron en el puesto del susto de haber sido interrumpidos en medio de semejante acto. - Alexander que susto, que paso porque debemos irnos. - dijo Eriol

- Larga historia te contamos en el camino, pero será mejor que nos vayamos. - Con esto ducho Alexander le paso sus chaquetas a Tomoyo y Eriol y mientras iban bajando las escaleras al primer piso les explicaron lo que había sucedido.

Al llegar a los estacionamiento se encontraron con que los estaban esperando. Los chicos bajaron la velocidad de su caminata y se pararon delante de las chicas. Shaoran fue el primero en hablar. - Se puede saber que quieres ahora o no te basto con lo que sucedió haya dentro. Tal vez necesites un recordatorio.

- jajaja Ahora eres tu el que va a aprende una lección. Chicos. - cuando el hombre dijo lo último salieron cuatro tipos de entre los carros.

- Así que tuviste que traer refuerzos porque eres tan poco hombre que no puedes con un, como fue que me dijiste un peladito. - le dijo Shaoran de forma sarcástica.

- Píntalo como quieres. - dijo el tipo a Shaoran. Pero luego dirigiéndose a los tipos que salieron entre los carros les dijo - A este bocón me lo dejan a mi. Hagan lo que quieran con el resto.

- Y a las chicas. - pregunto uno de los tipos que apareció entre los carros.

- Hagan lo que quieran con ellas, solo déjenme a la castaña. Esa es mía. - dijo el tipo mientras le mandaba una mirada lujuriosa a Sakura.

Con esto dicho a nuestros chicos les cambio el rostro de inmediato a uno de enfado. Como se atrevía a hacer ese tipo de insinuaciones ese tipo y estaba totalmente loco si pensaba que ellos se lo iban a permitir.

- Chicas quédense detrás de nosotros. - les dijo Eriol sin mirarlas. Pero por el tono tan serio de su voz ninguna trato de refutarle nada.

Los cinco tipos comenzaron a acercarse lentamente a ellos y Eriol, Shaoran y Alexander hicieron lo mismo. Cuando se encontraron comenzó una descomunal batalla. Volaban los puños y las patadas por todos lados. Shaoran estaba teniendo una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con el cabecilla del grupo el tipo ese. Mientras que Eriol y Alexander se encargaban del resto. Pero en un descuido dos de los tipos se le escaparon a Eriol y Alexander y se comenzaron a acercar a las chicas. Al ver esto los chicos decidieron que era momento de acelerar el fin de la pelea.

Meilin inmediatamente adopto una posición de batalla. Los tipos se rieron de Meilin y le dijeron. - En verdad piensas que puedes con nosotros niñita.

Meilin solo les sonrió y los reto con la mirada a que se acercaran. Los tipos aceptaron el reto y Meilin los recibió con un par de patadas de bienvenida que dejaron sin aire a uno de los dos. Al otro solo lo saco que balance. Este lo recupero rápidamente y se abalanzo sobre Meilin. Ella lo evito y lo apaño con una llave de judo. Mientras lo estaba ahorcando una voz detrás de Meilin dijo. - Si no lo sueltas en este instante a tu amiguita le puede ir muy mal. - Al escuchar esto Meilin giro la cabeza para ver como el hombre tenia a Tomoyo agarrada, le tenia un brazo alrededor del cuello y con el otro le sostenía uno de sus brazos en la espalda.

Meilin y Tomoyo intercambiaron miradas unos segundos. Luego de lo cual Tomoyo le sonrió a Meilin y le quiño un ojo. Por unos momento Meilin quedo en el aire pero sin soltar al hombre. Y se sorprendió al ver lo que Tomoyo hizo. Le metió un codazo al hombre en el estomago y aprovecho que este la soltó un poco por la sorpresa de que se haya atrevido a golpearlo. En eso Tomoyo se voltio y le metió un rodillazo en sus parte nobles.

Meilin siguió cortándole la circulación de oxigeno al hombre que tenia en la llave hasta que este quedo inconsciente y entonces lo soltó. Meilin se acerco a Tomoyo y le dijo. - Ese movimiento donde lo aprendiste.

- Clases de defensa personal. Nunca pensé que llegaran a ser tan útiles.- dijo Tomoyo - y Tú de donde sacaste esos movimientos.

- Cinta negra en karate, Tae Kuan Do, kung Fu, entre otras. Es cosa de familia todos debemos aprender artes marciales. - respondió Meilin.

- Vaya eso fue genial chicas van a tener que enseñarme. - dijo Sakura mientras se les acercaba. - En verdad estuvieron fabulosas yo creo que ni en mis sueños podría hacer eso.

- En verdad fue un espectáculo digno de ver. - dijo Alexander mientras se les acercaba y a Meilin le pasaba un brazo por los hombros. - Cada vez me sorprendes más, hay mucho que no se de ti. - Y acercándose al oído de ella le dijo para que solo ella escuchara. - Y no tienes idea de cuanto me gustaría descubrir. - Meilin solo le sonrió después del comentario y no le dijo más nada.

Shaoran y Eriol llegaron un poco después que Alexander. Shaoran fue el primero en hablar. - Están bien chicas.

- Si, no nos paso nada. - dijo Sakura. - Tomoyo y Meilin salieron al rescate. Y cómo quedaron los otros tipos.

- Digamos que bastante peor que estos dos. - le respondió Shaoran.

- Tomoyo no tenia ni idea que podías hacer eso. - dijo Eriol mientras se acercaba a Tomoyo y la tomaba por la cintura.

- Eriol hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi.

- Bueno dentro de poco eso ya no será verdad. - le dijo Eriol mientras le quiñaba el ojo.

- Bueno ahora díganme algún herido. - Pregunto Shaoran. Todos negaron con la cabeza estaban como si nada. - Y tu Sakura como sigue tu muñeca.

- Nada que un poco de hielo no quite. - dio Sakura

- De todos modos déjame ver como está. - Shaoran tomo la muñeca lastimada de Sakura y la examino. - Tienes razón con hielo se alivia. Bueno será mejor que nos retiremos ya son más de las cinco de la mañana ya no tarda en amanecer.

- Si, tienen razón será mejor que lleguemos a mi casa antes que amanezca. - dijo Eriol. - Vamos. - Alexander, Sakura vienen con nosotros a mi madre le encantaría saludarlos.

- Claro, hace rato que no veo a tía Carol, que dices Alexander. - dijo Sakura

- Por mi no hay problemas. Nos vamos entonces. Es mejor que vayamos a descansar. - dijo Alexander.

- Tienes toda la razón. - dijo Eriol.

- Y pensar que noche la que hemos tenido. - dijo Meilin mientras caminaban a sus vehículos.

Cada uno subió a su respectivo vehículo y emprendieron camino hacia la casa de Eriol. Mientras iban en camino disfrutaron de los primeros rayos del sol se empezaban a asomar por el horizonte dando un espectáculo genial a los sentidos. Lo único que querían nuestros amigos era llegar a descansar, todo cuerpo tiene su punto de resistencia y ellos habían llegado al limite. Descansar es todo lo que necesitaban ahora.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Notas de la autora: **Ahhhhhh! Vieron lo que hice haya arriba. Se cumplieron sus deseos ya hubo beso y un poco más con nuestros queridos personajes. Muchas me preguntaron si iba a haber algo entre los demás personajes. Bueno creo que este capitulo respondió esa pregunta por si mismo.

Ahhhhhh! No puedo creer lo que he hecho les juro que todo iba bien, hasta que se me ocurrió lo de la pelea y no pude dejar de escribir. Y Ahhhhhh! Creo que Meilin y Alexander van más adelantados que Sakura y Shaoran. Quiero dar mi opinión sobre esto, en verdad me parece que van como aceleradas las relaciones por aquí. Bueno todo sea por el beneficio de la historia.

Espero que me haya quedado bien como se desarrollaron los eventos de la noche y que se haya entendido lo que quería decir. Bueno ahora les quiero pedir un favorzote. Me preguntaba si serian tan amables de ayudarme en la siguiente encuesta.

De que trata le encuesta, bueno primero les tengo que explicar, para las canciones que iban a bailar trate de buscar canciones conocidas y que por X o Y, así sea de reojo, las hayamos escuchado o visto. (Imagínense que tuve que bajar las canciones para cuestiones de inspiración. Ya me las se de memoria de tanto que las puse una y otra vez.) Regresando al asunto podrían informarme cuales **_no conocían _**así me hago una idea de que tan en lo correcto estaba. Es más a algunos de esos artistas ni los oigo pero fue lo que conseguí. Y para que les sea más fácil usen la listita de abajo y nada más me ponen el (o los) número(s), si quieren no escriban más nada.

1. Bongo Song - Safri Duo

2. Yeah! - Usher

3. Get Right - Jennifer Lopez

4. Switch - Will Smith

5. Hey Mama - BEP

6. Get Busy - Sean Paul

7. One, Two Step - Ciara

8. In da House - 50 Cent.

Así que espero que por favor me digan que les pareció. Por favor, no tienen idea de lo que me costo escribirlo. Todo el tiempo supe que quería que pasara pero que lió ponerlo por escrito. Ya se que lo del beso y la misma interacción entre E&T estuvo como raro. Pero se hace lo que se puede.

Con este capitulo hice mi mejor esfuerzo espero que les haya gustado. Bueno otra cosa no se emocionen mucho porque publique hoy. Tengo un montón de compromisos desde el viernes y no iba a tener el tiempo de publicar y dejarlas a las espera se me hacia desagradable. Así que ya saben la razón de la pronta publicación.

**Bueno ha llegado la hora de darle mis agradecimientos a LMUndine, Kirlatan, 2Miru, Shaoran'n'SakuRocks, Ayin, Akirachinty y Shami. Gracias por el apoyo! Sin la ayuda de ustedes y todos los que escribieron en los capítulos anteriores no hubiera sobrepasado la línea de los 50 Reviews YAY! U. Sinceramente, con está historia pensé que si llegaba a 10 era un milagro.**

**Quiero aprovechar y agradecer a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer la historia. GRACIAS! Se que están allí aunque no se dejen ver.**

**Se despide,**

**Kerube-Chan**


	10. Es una Suerte

**Disclaimer: **Sakura Card Captor y todos sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP.

**OPORTUNIDADES**

**Recapitulación: **

_Cada uno subió a su respectivo vehículo y emprendieron camino hacia la casa de Eriol. Mientras iban en camino disfrutaron de los primeros rayos del sol se empezaban a asomar por el horizonte dando un espectáculo genial a los sentidos. Lo único que querían nuestros amigos era llegar a descansar, todo cuerpo tiene su punto de resistencia y ellos habían llegado al limite. Descansar es todo lo que necesitaban ahora._

**Capitulo Diez: "Es una Suerte"**

Al llegar a la casa de Eriol la encontraron totalmente en silencio. Justo iban a ser las seis de la mañana cuando entraron. Eriol llevo a todos al segundo piso y los guió a sus habitaciones.

- Sakura Alexander sus cuartos son los de siempre. - dijo Eriol.

- Gracias Eriol. No te preocupes nosotros sabemos como llegar, lleva a los demás a sus habitaciones.- dijo Sakura - Bueno nos vemos más tarde.

- Me temo que no se va a poder. Shaoran, Tomoyo y Yo nos tenemos que ir a las nueve y media que vienen por nosotros. Así que no nos veremos hasta que vayan al internado.

- Tienes razón que lastima. - dijo Sakura.- Bueno fue un gusto conocerlos, vaya que me divertí anoche.

- Concuerdo totalmente contigo Sakura. - dijo Tomoyo. - Y cuando piensan ingresar al internado.

- Mañana en la tarde. - dijo Alexander

- Entonces nos veremos hasta entonces. - dijo Shaoran. - Por cierto, les agradeceríamos no mencionar en la escuela en donde estuvimos anoche y lo que paso. Si alguien por casualidad escuchara estaríamos en serios problemas.

- Si no se preocupen que nuestros labios están sellado. Bueno hasta pronto. - dijo Sakura. Y con esto dicho ella y Alexander desaparecieron por uno de los pasillos del segundo piso.

- Síganme por aquí sus cuartos están en el ala este de la casa. - dijo Eriol.

Caminaron por el corredor unos segundos hasta que llegaron al ala este de la casa. - La primera puerta de la derecha es tu cuarto Meilin y la de la izquierda Shaoran es el tuyo. - dijo Eriol. - Todo lo que necesiten está allá dentro cualquier cosa no duden en llamar a los del servicio.

- Muchas Gracias Eriol. - Fue la respuesta de Meilin.

- Si, gracias Eriol por permitirnos quedarnos en tu casa y por todas las molestias que te estemos causando. - le dijo Shaoran.

- Ya les dije que no se preocuparan. - dijo Eriol. - Bueno ya pueden pasar a sus habitaciones. Por cierto el desayuno se sirve a las nueve solo vayan al comedor cuando estén listos, al menos tienen tres horas para descansar.

- Si, Bueno ya nos retiramos que descansen. - dijo Meilin. Y con esto dicho ella y Shaoran entraron a sus respectivos cuartos.

- Tomoyo sígueme tu cuarto está más adelante. - dijo Eriol mientras guiaba a Tomoyo a través del corredor. Se detuvieron frente a una de las puertas y muy cortésmente Eriol le abrió la puerta a Tomoyo para darle paso. Tomoyo avanzo y se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y se dio la vuelta.

- Eriol quiero que sepas que me divertí mucho está noche. Gracias.

- No, Tomoyo gracias a ti por brindarme tu compañía. - dijo Eriol mientras le sonreía a Tomoyo.

- Y... No se por donde empezar... Este - dijo Tomoyo mientras comenzaba a sonrojarse.

- Quieres que hablemos de lo que paso en la terraza.

- No exactamente de eso Eriol tu y yo sabemos muy bien que paso, más bien quiero saber que piensas de lo que paso y en que situación deja nuestra relación. Porque no me gustaría acelerar las cosas. En verdad te aprecio mucho Eriol y no quisiera que se arruinaran las cosas entre nosotros.

- Te entiendo y respeto tu opinión, podemos tomar las cosas con calma y ver que pasa desde allí.

- Gracias.

- Que pases buenos días Tomoyo.- dijo Eriol mientras le sonreía a Tomoyo.

- Buenos Días a ti también Eriol. - Luego de lo cual Tomoyo le dio un beso en la mejilla a Eriol y se dio la vuelta para entrar a la habitación. En medio de la vuelta ella sintió que una mano la tomo por el codo y le dio la vuelta. Tomoyo quedo mirando a Eriol nuevamente y este se acerco y le robo un beso que inmediatamente Tomoyo correspondió.

- Lo siento, no me pude resistir es que me gustas mucho Tomoyo y en verdad no quiero que nuestra relación vaya lento. - dijo Eriol en tono serio. - Hace mucho que no me sentía así por alguien. Pero si luego de esto que te he dicho piensas que debemos continuar poco a poco respetare tu opinión.

Tomoyo se quedo mirando a Eriol a los ojos y pudo notar la sinceridad de las palabras que le había dicho en sus ojos. No le mentía en verdad a el le gustaba ella. A Tomoyo la realización de esto la hizo sentir un cosquilleo que le comenzó en el estomago y le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Y una felicidad muy grande inundo su pecho. Permaneció en silencio unos segundos y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo los brazos de Eriol y le dio un tierno beso en los labios mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y el la tomaba por la cintura. Luego de separarse Tomoyo lo miro a los ojos y le dijo - Eriol debo admitir que tu también me gustas mucho. Y con respecto a lo otro no se que decirte.

- No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso y créeme que te entiendo esperare tu respuesta.

- Gracias Eriol. - dicho esto se volvieron a besar. Pero no se dieron cuenta que mientras estaban sumergidos en su intercambio de besos alguien se venia acercando por el pasillo.

- Cof, Cof. - Oyeron cerca de ellos eh inmediatamente se separaron. Tomoyo estaba bastante apenada por la situación en la que se encontraba hacia unos segundos y en medio de una casa ajena.

Eriol se quedo viendo a la persona frente a ellos. Era un hombre de edad pero muy bien conservado, era la viva imagen de Eriol pero la versión mayor. Eriol se sonrió al hombre y le dijo - Buenos días Papá. Como amaneciste el día de hoy?

- Buenos Días a ustedes también. - dijo el papá de Eriol. - Estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar hijo. Y dime Eriol y no me vas a presentar a tu amiga.

- Pero que descortés de mi parte. Papá te presento a Tomoyo Daidoji es una compañera del colegio. - dijo Eriol. Luego dirigiéndose a Tomoyo le dijo - Tomoyo este es mi papá Clow Reed Hiraguizawa (N/A: Que feo se oye eso, todo sea por el bien de la historia).

- Mucho gusto en conocerla Srta. Daidoji. - dijo el papá de Eriol mientras le ofrecía la mano obviando por completo lo que había visto antes.

Tomoyo estaba de todos los tonos de rojos que pueden existir no solo la habían encontrado en una sesión se besos en un pasillo de una casa que no era de ella, sino que el que los había encontrado resulta ser el papá del chico en cuestión. Recuperando la compostura y agradeciendo que obviara lo que había visto antes le dio un apretón a la mano de Clow acompañada de una de sus mejores sonrisas y le dijo. - Un gusto en conocerlo Sr. Hiraguizawa. Muchas gracias por recibirnos en su casa.

- El gusto es mío Srta. Daidoji. - dijo el papá de Eriol - y díganme como les fue en el concierto.

- Muy bien, estuvo muy emociónate Sr. Hiraguizawa - dijo Tomoyo.

- Si la pasamos muy bien anoche. - dijo Eriol

- Me alegro que se hayan divertido. Pero me imagino que estarán cansados, lo mejor es que se retiren a descansar. - dijo el papá de Eriol

- Tienes toda la razón papá. - dijo Eriol - Bueno Tomoyo hasta más tarde... Recuerda que tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza a lo que le dijo Eriol y luego se giro un poco para dirigirse a Clow. - Muchas Gracias por todo Sr. Hiraguizawa. Hasta Pronto. - Y con esto dicho Tomoyo se dio la vuelta y entro a su habitación.

Eriol se quedo viendo la figura de Tomoyo mientras entraba por la puerta y la cerraba detrás de ella. Se quedo unos segundo observando la puerta cerrada y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios. Tomoyo sentía lo mismo que él, no podía evitar sentirse feliz.

- Hijo - Se oyó la voz de Clow decir.

- Dime papá.

Clow miro a Eriol unos segundos sin decirle nada. Luego de estudiar a sus hijo un rato no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le dibujara en la cara. - Solo quiero decirte que me alegro por ti. Y que la Srta. Daidoji se ve que es muy buena chica.

- Si lo se. - dijo Eriol - Gracias por no decir nada acerca de lo que viste. Por un momento creí que Tomoyo iba a colapsar en cualquier momento por la vergüenza.

- Si, yo también lo note. - dijo Clow manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro.

- Y se puede saber que haces levantado tan temprano. - dijo Eriol mientras comenzaba a caminar con su padre por el pasillo.

- Tengo una junta a las siete con unos inversionistas de Alemania. - dijo Clow - Me acompañas a desayunar.

- Claro. - fue la respuesta de Eriol y así los dos hombres se dirigieron al comedor a desayunar hablando de muchos temas mientras lo hacían.

_**

* * *

Con Tomoyo **_

Luego de cerrar la puerta de la habitación Tomoyo soltó un suspiro. Esa había sido la situación más embarazosa en la que había estado en su vida. Pero recordar que había sido el gatillo que disparo la situación hacia que toda la preocupación se le borrara de la mente y se dibujara una sonrisa en sus labios. Inconcientemente poso sus dedos en sus labios. Había besado a Eriol más veces en una noche que contando a todos los chicos con lo que se había besado en su vida. Que solo eran tres por cierto. Pero ninguno como Eriol.

Los besos de Eriol eran distintos eran apasionados pero suaves. Era tierno pero posesivo. Calidos. Deliciosos. Era la conclusión correcta. Eriol besaba delicioso. Y lo que le hacia sentir cada vez que la miraba con esos ojos azules tan profundos no se podía describir con palabras. Y lo que más le gustaba a Tomoyo era la personalidad de Eriol, era calmado, amable, tierno, sincero y muy lindo no hay porque negarlo. Eriol tiene lo suyo con esos ojazos y su cabello y todo en él. Estás cavilaciones solo le hicieron confirmar a Tomoyo lo mucho que Eriol le atraía en verdad. Pero entonces que haría. Debía tomar una decisión continuar las cosas con calma o avanzar rápido. Tenia mucho en que pensar.

Tomoyo camino hasta la cama y deposito allí su mochila. Decidió que lo mejor era descansar, debía recuperar fuerzas. En otro momento hallaría tiempo de pensar que hacer con respecto a Eriol y ella. Tomoyo saco sus pijamas de la maleta y se la puso. Cerro las cortinas de la habitación para evitar que los rayos del sol interrumpieran su corto sueño y se dispuso descansar en la cama.

_**

* * *

Nueve de la mañana en el comedor de la familia Hiraguizawa **_

Se encontraban Shaoran y Meilin desayunando en compañía de Eriol. Estaban conversando muy amenamente de cosas triviales. La casa de Eriol, como eran las cosas en la escuela, que se podía hacer por aquí los fines de semana entre otras cosas. Tomoyo llego a acompañarlos minutos más tarde. Todos tenían cara de cansancio incluso ella las ojeras que cargaban eran de tamaño astronómicas, pero no había queja la habían pasado muy bien. Saludo a todos muy cordialmente y tomo su asiento en la mesa. Se sirvió un par de Pancakes y jugo de naranja.

Desde que había llegado al comedor Eriol no le había quitado los ojos de encima y ella sabia porque. Por unos segundos Tomoyo desvió su mirada de la comida y lo miro directo a los ojos, era como si se hubiera perdido en el inmenso mar de azul que eran sus ojos. Y para rematar le dedico una sonrisa y fue el fin para Tomoyo no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Pero gracias a la ayuda de Meilin salio de su pequeño dilema.

- Tomoyo - dijo Meilin - Tomoyo te estoy hablando.

Tomoyo giro su cabeza para ver a Meilin. - Si dime

- Te estaba preguntando si estabas lista para irnos.

- Ah si, solo termino mi desayuno y ya. - dijo Tomoyo - traje todas mis cosas conmigo.

- Bien, solo nos quedan como quince minutos antes de que el taxi venga por nosotros. - dijo Shaoran.

Continuaron desayunando tranquilamente hasta que escuchar a alguien hablar en la puerta.

- Buenos Días chicos. - dijo la persona parada en la puerta.

- Buenos Días mamá dijo Eriol mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba a su madre para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Meilin, Shaoran y Tomoyo se levantaron de su asiento y con una pequeña reverencia le dijeron los buenos al unísono a la mamá de Eriol.

- Mamá ya conoces a Tomoyo. - dijo Eriol señalando a Tomoyo. Y luego señalando a los otros dos en la mesa dijo - Ellos son Meilin y Shaoran Li, recuerdas que te había hablado de ellos.

- Si - dijo la mamá de Eriol mientras se les acercaba y les daba la mano. - Ustedes son los estudiantes que vienen de China.

- Así es, mucho gusto señora Hiraguizawa. - dijo Meilin con su mejor sonrisa. - Gracias por recibirnos en su casa.

- No hay de que. - dijo la mamá de Eriol - Pero no me digan señora Hiraguizawa pueden llamarme Carol. Me hacen sentir vieja.

- Con mucho gusto Carol. - dijo Meilin

- Muy bien. Y díganme como la pasaron en el concierto.

- Fue de lo más increíble, estuvo genial. - dijo Meilin.

- Me alegro que se hayan divertido. - dijo Carol. - Pero veo que estaban desayunando continúen. Les importa si los acompaño.

- Claro que no - dijo Tomoyo.

- Bueno nos sentamos.

Todos en la mesa regresaron a lo que estaban haciendo.

- Eriol querido no piensas desayunar. - dijo la mamá de Eriol.

- No, es que ya desayune con mi papá esta mañana. - dijo Eriol - Estuvimos hablando un rato.

- Ya veo - dijo la mamá de Eriol - Y bien chicos que van a hacer ahora.

- Tenemos que ir al aeropuerto a buscar nuestras cosas que llegan de China. - dijo Shaoran - Y luego a de allí debemos ir al internado.

- Entiendo. Bueno la invitación que les pensaba hacer para que vinieran a almorzar con nosotros quedara para otro día entonces.

- Me temo que si mamá. Por cierto Sakura y Alexander están aquí también pero todavía están durmiendo.

- Que alegría tengo un buen rato sin verlos. Me encantara saludarlos nuevamente.

- Lo mismo dijo Sakura. - dijo Eriol.

Siguieron desayunando hablando amenamente hasta que llego la hora en que Tomoyo, Shaoran y Meilin se retiraran. Eriol los acompaño hasta la entrada principal donde el taxi los aguardaba. Meilin y Shaoran se despidieron de Eriol y se dirigieron al auto. Tomoyo por su parte se quedo atrás a propósito para poder hablar con Eriol.

- Eriol

- Tomoyo se que este no es el momento preciso para hablar de lo que dejamos pendiente. Pero quiero que sepas, como lo dije antes, lo que decidas por mi está bien y respetare tu opinión.

- Gracias. - dijo Tomoyo - y cuando piensas ingresar al internado.

- Mañana en la tarde estaré allí.

- Entonces hasta mañana. - dijo Tomoyo y con esto dicho le dio un beso en la mejilla a Eriol. Luego dio la vuelta y entro al carro con los demás.

El carro emprendió su camino hasta el aeropuerto mientras sus ocupantes miraban el paisaje en silencio hasta que Meilin no pudo más y dijo.

- Y dime Tomoyo que hay entre tu y Eriol - le dijo Meilin mientras le daba un codazo en las costillas a Tomoyo y elevaba las cejas sugestivamente.

- Nada

- No, no me vengas con nada - dijo Meilin - si todo el desayuno se tuvieron lanzando miraditas que hasta un ciego hubiera vista.

- No es cierto - dijo Tomoyo

- Aquí tengo que apoyar a mi primita Tomoyo, la verdad, hasta yo me di cuenta. - aseguro Shaoran.

Tomoyo se puso rojo y miro para otro lado. - No es nada importante.

- Como que nada importante te gusta verdad. - le dijo Meilin. Pero Tomoyo no le respondió seguía mirando por la ventana. - Vamos se que es cierto no lo puedes negar se nota a leguas. Tomoyo estamos entre amigos te juro que lo que nos digas no saldrá de aquí. - Agrego mientras se ponía la mano izquierda en el corazón y alzaba la derecha como juramento.

- Si Tomoyo puedes confiar en nosotros. - dijo Shaoran apoyando a su primita.

- Bueno ustedes ganan... La verdad si me gusta Eriol y mucho.

- Ja lo sabia.- dijo Meilin - No sabes lo feliz que me hace, me alegro por ustedes.

- Y ya se lo dijiste - pregunto Meilin

- Si, y el también me confeso que gusta de mi.

- Vaya que Eriol es rápido. - dijo Shaoran. Meilin le dio un codazo en las costillas para que guardara silencio.

- Y dime Tomoyo ya es oficial o todavía no.

- La verdad no pudimos terminar de hablara porque el papá de Eriol nos encontró besándonos en el pasillo.

- En serio. Tu suegro los apaño. Vaya me imagino la vergüenza que has de haber pasado.

- No tienes ni idea. - dijo Tomoyo y luego que recapacitar sobre lo que había dicho Meilin le dijo. - Y no es mi suegro... Bueno todavía.

- No te preocupes que en caso tal ustedes no resuelvan el asunto rápido. Me veré en la obligación de interferir y tomar el asunto en mis manos.

- En ese caso Tomoyo te recomiendo que llegues a una conclusión rápido porque cuando Meilin se toma al en sus manos no descansa hasta conseguirle. Se toma el asunto a pecho. - aseguro Shaoran. - Sálvate mientras puedas.

Meilin le dio otro codazo a su primo en las costillas y le lanzo una mirada asesina. - No seas tan exagerado. Tomoyo no le hagas caso. Sabes el está...

Tomoyo no siguió escuchando porque Shaoran desde detrás de Meilin le hacia señas a Tomoyo con las manos que Meilin estaba loca y negaba con la cabeza a todo lo que Meilin decía. Tomoyo se vio obligada a morderse el cachete para no soltar una carcajada mientras Meilin hablaba con ella.

Al rato Meilin se dio cuenta de lo que Shaoran estaba haciendo y comenzó una batalla campal entre los primos. Tomoyo solo negó con la cabeza y siguió mirando a través de la ventana el paisaje.

Al llegar al aeropuerto los ánimos se habían calmado. Y Meilin había parado de insultar a su primo por comportarse como un niño de cinco años cuando estaba cerca de cumplir la mayoría de edad y etcétera, etcétera, etcétera.

Se acercaron al departamento de aduana para reclamar su equipaje. Luego de haber hecho eso contrataron un servicio de acarreo para que llevara todo al colegio. Tomaron otro taxi y emprendieron camino de vuelta al colegio. Luego de una hora llegaron a su destino. El colegio estaba lleno de carro y personas descargando cosas de los carros. Era un mar de gente moviéndose de aquí para allá.

Entre la multitud de gente lograron localizar al Prof. Wilde y a la Srta. Wallace para informarle que habían regresado bien. Que se habían retrazado tratando de conseguir un camión de acarreo para que trajera las cosas hasta el colegio. Pero corrieron con suerte y encontraron uno y no tardaría en llegar. La Srta. Wallace se comió el cuento y se fue a hablar con algunos padres de familia de estudiantes de séptimo grado para guiarlos.

En cambio el Prof. Wilde se quedo con ellos y les pregunto. - Y como les fue.

- Excelente - fue la respuesta de Meilin.

- Me alegro y espero que no se hayan metido en problemas.

- Nosotros - dijo Meilin con fingida indignación. - Profesor usted nos conoce, sabe que seriamos incapaces de meternos en problemas.

- Porque los conozco les pregunto.

- No se preocupe profesor no hicimos nada que usted no haría. - dijo Tomoyo.

- Me alegro.

Siguieron conversando un rato más con el profesor hasta que el camión con las cosas de Meilin y Shaoran llego. Los señores del transporte dejaron todo en los respectivos apartamentos de cada uno y se retiraron. Meilin y Tomoyo se dirigieron a sus habitaciones luego de haber acordado con Shaoran de encontrarse a la hora de la cena nuevamente.

Cuando pasaron por la entrada de los dormitorios se percataron que la gran parte de los edificios estaba comenzando a ser ocupado. El único inhabitado todavía era el de último año. Cuando llegaron no había ni un alma solo ellas dos. Cuando entraron al cuarto lo primero que notaron fueron las cajas de Meilin colocadas por toda la sala. Lo segundo era que ya habían puesto el resto de las placas en el cuarto así que iban a saber quienes serian sus compañeras de departamento.

En el cuarto de al lado del baño se leía en las placas. Marie Summers y Becky Richardson. Y en la puerta del cuarto junto al departamento de ellas se leía. Katherine Moore y Sakura Kinomoto.

- Sakura quedo con nosotras que bien. - dijo Tomoyo.

- Si eso es excelente. - agrego Meilin - pero será mejor que empiece a desempacar si quiero terminar antes de la cena.

- No te preocupes yo te voy a ayudar. - le dijo Tomoyo y así las dos comenzaron a mover las cajas de aquí para allá.

Terminaron de arreglar todo cerca de las dos de la tarde. Decidiendo que lo mejor era aprovechar el tiempo se acostaron a dormir hasta que fuera la hora de la cena.

_**

* * *

En la Mansión Hiraguizawa **_

- Pensé que tendría que sacarte de la cama con grúa pero veo que te levantaste solito. - dijo Eriol mientras miraba a su amigo que traía una cara de tragedia como si no hubiera dormido más de ocho horas como había hecho.

- Lo único que me saco de la cama fue el hambre que tengo, porque sino ni me levanto. - dijo Alexander mientras salía por la puerta que daba al patio donde se encontraban sus amigos.

- Comos siempre solo pensando en comida Alexander. - le dijo Sakura a su amigo. - Pero ven puedes acompañarnos mientras tomamos el té. Te comentare que el almuerzo fue hace más de una hora.

- No me digas eso, bueno le pediré a una de las chicas que me prepare algo rápido. - dijo Alexander y con esto dicho le hizo una seña a una de las muchachas del servio que se encontraba en el área y le pidió que le trajera un emparedado para matar el hambre. - Y bien como amanecieron - pregunto

- Muy bien Alexander gracias por preguntar - dijo Sakura - Por cierto, tía Carol te manda saludos porque no podía esperar hasta que te levantaras ya que tenia un compromiso y no regresara hasta tarde.

- Lastima me hubiera gustado saludarla. - dijo Alexander - Pero cambiando el tema así radicalmente. Eriol serias tan amable de explicarnos que es lo que hay entre tu y Tomoyo. Porque te conozco y no es posible que con solo una semana de conocerla me topo con ustedes en una sesión de besos. Debe gustarte mucho para que hagas algo así. Tú el que siempre me andas regañando si acelero las cosas con alguien mira el ejemplo que me estás dando. - Termino de decir Alexander el tono de broma. - Me estás corrompiendo.

- Sí Eriol Alexander tiene razón, fuera de lo último ya que sabemos que el se corrompe solito. Me gustaría saber que hay entre ustedes.

- Para serles sinceros desde la primera vez que la vi en el aeropuerto cuando la fui a buscar junto al Prof. Wilde me gusto. Y toda la semana la hemos pasado saliendo y conociéndonos mejor y debo decirles que me ha agradado mucho lo que he llegado a conocer de ella hasta ahora.

- Ya veo. - dijo Sakura mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios. No se podía negar que Eriol sentía algo especial por Tomoyo, se le noto apenas comenzó a hablar de ella los ojos se le iluminaron como hace mucho no lo hacían. Desde lo que sucedió con _esa_. Vaya que Eriol la había pasado muy mal pero se alegraba que su amigo lo hubiera superado. - Y ella corresponde tus sentimientos.

- Eso es lo mejor de todo, ellas siente lo mismo que yo.

- En verdad me alegro por ti amigo. - le dijo Alexander mientras le palmeaba la espalda a Eriol. - Ya te merecías una oportunidad.

- Sí así es.

- Y que planeas hacer ahora que los dos saben lo que siente. Porque me imagino que se lo dijiste. - dijo Sakura.

- Solo me queda esperar la respuesta de ella.

- No te preocupes que yo me asegurare de que recibas una respuesta rápido. - dijo Sakura mientras le quiñaba un ojo a Eriol - Un empujoncito de vez en cuando no viene mal.

- Sakura no quiere que estés presionando a Tomoyo.

- Yo seria incapaz de hacer eso. - dijo Sakura - Saben que soy un pan de Dios.

- Si claro - dijo Alexander mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Yo se que ustedes me quieren igual. - dijo Sakura en tono juguetón.

- Como sea, que piensas hacer en todo caso que ella no se decida. - pregunto Alexander.

- Seguir intentando. Sabes que nunca me doy por vencido cuando algo me interesa.

- En ese caso te deseo mucha suerte amigo. - dijo Alexander.

- Gracias - fue la respuesta de Eriol.

La muchacha del servicio llego con el emparedado de Alexander y siguieron conversando toda la tarde. Hasta que cerca de las seis Sakura y Alexander se retiraron a sus casas para arreglar todo para ingresar al internado al día siguiente. Se despidieron y le dijeron dicho a Eriol que le diera las gracias a Tía Carol por permitir que se quedaran y luego de esto se retiraron.

_**

* * *

En el Colegio Saint Michael **_

Tomoyo y Meilin entraron al comedor principal para encontrarlo llena de jóvenes conversando amenamente y profesores discutiendo sus asuntos. Ellas divisaron a Shaoran en una mesa apartada del bullicio que provocaban los estudiantes de menor grado.

- Vaya que hay mucho gente. - dijo Meilin mientras se sentaba a lado de su primo.

- Tienes toda la razón. - agrego Tomoyo.

- Si pero ninguno es de nuestro año todos son de grados menores. - dijo Shaoran

- Vaya que los de último se toman a pecho eso de ingresar hasta el último momento. - dijo Tomoyo mientras ojeaba las mesas en el gran comedor.

- Y terminaste de desempacar tus cosas Shaoran. - Pregunto Meilin

- Si, me tomo un buen rato pero ya deje todo listo. - dijo Shaoran - Por cierto les quería que Eriol y Alexander quedaron en mi departamento no en mi cuarto pero estamos en el mismo apartamento.

- Sakura también quedo en el nuestro. - dijo Tomoyo.

- Es una suerte. - dijo Meilin.

- Si que lo es - agrego Shaoran.

Nuestros amigos comieron muy tranquilamente su cena y luego se retiraron a descansar, aunque apenas eran las siete de la noche. Todavía no habían recargado todas las pilas y necesitaban descansar más. Ya mañana seria otro día y lo mejor conocerían al resto de sus compañeros de clase. Con este pensamiento se acostaron a dormir.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Notas de la autora: **HOLA!Como andan espero que muy muy bien. Vaya ya son diez los capitulos increible. Ante todo un gran GRACIAS a las que contestaron mi pregunta me imaginaban que esas eran las que no conocían.

Segundo les comentare que casi no publico hoy porque toda la semana estuve en parciales y no había tenido tiempo ni de empezar el capitulo. Pero luego me dije que si había prometido publicar cada sábado debía cumplirlo. Así que allí estuvo.

Normalmente todo lo que pasa en los capítulos lo tengo pensado hace rato pero en este se dieron cambios radicales en cosas que pensaba hacer. Ni yo se porque. Espero que les haya gustado de todos modos. Díganme que les pareció y que rumbo creen que debe tomar Tomoyo si el carril rápido o el lento.

**Otra vez mis agradecimientos a Mia T, Shami, Basileia Daudojiu, Shaoran'n'SakuRocks, Kirlatan, Akirachinty, Ayin y el review de anónimo. Gracias por el apoyo! **

**Nuevamente quiero aprovechar y agradecer a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer la historia. GRACIAS! Se que están allí aunque no se dejen ver.**

**Se despide,**

**Kerube-Chan**


	11. Katz

**Disclaimer: **Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura, Shaoran, Meilin y Clow son propiedad de CLAMP. Y si reconocen otra cosa también. El resto salio de mi cabecita. Gracias por el préstamo chicas de CLAMP.

**OPORTUNIDADES**

**Recapitulación: **

_Nuestros amigos comieron muy tranquilamente su cena y luego se retiraron a descansar, aunque apenas eran las siete de la noche. Todavía no habían recargado todas las pilas y necesitaban descansar más. Ya mañana seria otro día y lo mejor conocerían al resto de sus compañeros de clase. Con este pensamiento se acostaron a dormir._

**Capitulo Once: "Katz"**

Domingo por la mañana, para ser exactos, domingo siete de la mañana. Tomoyo fue desperada de su sueño reparador por el constante movimiento y ruidos que se escuchaban fuera de la habitación donde ella y Meilin dormían. Alcanzo a darle una ojeada a su reloj despertador y profirió un pequeño gruñido contra la almohada al ver la hora que era. Había estado durmiendo tan placidamente y ahora estaba completamente despierta y mirando el techo de la habitación.

Tomoyo trato de ignorar el ruido proveniente de fuera eh intento reconciliar el sueño. Lo cual fue totalmente imposible gracias a que el desconsiderado fuera de la habitación no paraba de hacer ruidos.

En la otra cama Meilin se había levantado por la misma razón. Miro a Tomoyo y vio que estaba despierta y mirando al techo. Y le dijo.

- Salimos o lo ignoramos por completo y seguimos durmiendo.

- Definitivamente voto por la segunda. - dijo Tomoyo sin quitar la mirada del techo. Mientras que fuera de la habitación se escuchaba el ruido de una caja pesada caer al suelo. - Pero por lo que oigo no va a ser posible.

- Tienes toda la razón.

- Bueno lo mejor es que salgamos a conocer a los vecinos.- dijo Meilin mientras se levantaba de la cama y se ponía una bata sobre su pijama.

Tomoyo por el otro lado hacia lo mismo tomando un poco más de tiempo para salir de la cama. Meilin fue la primera en salir de la habitación seguida de Tomoyo. Fuera todo era un caos de cajas y cajas y cajas y más cajas. Unos señores, que por el uniforme, Tomoyo y Meilin reconocieron como miembros de un equipo de acarreo estaban poniendo las cajas por todo el apartamento.

Muy cortésmente nuestras amigas le dieron los buenos días a los señores del acarreo y les preguntaron de quien eran las cajas. La entrega estaba bajo la orden de un tal Moore fue lo que le respondió uno de los señores del acarreo. Lo que hizo que la información hiciera un clic dentro del cerebro de las chicas. Moore era el apellido de la chica que iba a compartir el cuarto con Sakura.

Era increíble la cantidad de cosas que una persona podía tener, ni Tomoyo ni Meilin juntas habían traído tantas cosas de su viaje desde Japón y China respectivamente. Bueno debía ser que le gustaba mucho la ropa.

En vista de que no había más nadie en el departamento, solo los señores del acarreo entrando y saliendo, Tomoyo y Meilin tomaron sus cosas y por turnos se bañaron y cambiaron para poder bajar a desayunar. Por suerte al rato los señores del acarreo ya habían acabado con su trabajo y ellas pudieron terminar de arreglarse con calma.

Cuando las dos estaban listas eh iban a salir del departamento. Una chica alta, delgada, de tez clara y de cabello rubio, aunque se notaba a leguas que no era natural, entro a la habitación con un aire bastante autoritario. La chica vestía una minifalda negra con un blusa celeste que combinaba con el color de sus ojos y sobre la blusa traía una chaqueta negra. Para el toque final llevaba unas sandalias de tacón de aguja de color negro y unos lentes oscuros bastante grandes.

La chica se removió los lentes de los ojos y examino a Tomoyo y a Meilin de arriba a bajo. Se los volvió a colocar y de forma bastante despectiva les dijo - Así que _ustedes_ son las que vienen del extranjero.

Tomoyo se molesto por la forma en la que esa chica de la cual ni el nombre sabían les había hablado. Pero decidió que lo mejor era empezar con buen pie. Si los demás son unos patanes no indica que uno deba ser igual. Uno debe ser mejor y no rebajarse.

Tomoyo miro por unos segundos a Meilin y vio la cara que tenia ella. No le gusto mucho lo que vio así que decidió interferir antes de que Meilin abriera la boca y se saliera con una barbaridad. Y con toda la calma del mundo le respondió. - Si somos nosotras. Ella es Meilin Li y viene de China - dijo Tomoyo mientras señalaba a Meilin. - Y yo soy Tomoyo Daidoji y vengo de Japón. Un placer conocerte. - dijo con su mejor sonrisa. - Al parecer vamos a ser compañeras de cuarto.

- Así parece - respondió la chica.

- Bueno en ese caso mucho gusto en conocerte. - dijo Tomoyo mientras le extendía la mano. - Pero creo que no escuche tu nombre.

La chica tomo con su mano derecha los lentes que traía puestos y los bajo hasta su nariz para apreciar la mano que Tomoyo le extendía, la miro unos segundos y luego se coloco los lentes de nuevo. - Katherine Moore - dijo la chica mientras que pasaba de largo al lado de Tomoyo, dirigiéndose al centro de la habitación, dejándola con la mano en el aire. Tomoyo bajo su mano, en su vida había encontrado gente que le cayera tan mal desde el principio y que le despertara las ganas de sacar lo Daidoji a flote. Esa chica era una patán, desconsiderada y ridícula en todos los sentidos.

Meilin miro de Tomoyo a la chica y viceversa. Su expresión lo decía todo. La rabia le brotaba por los poros a Meilin y estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decirle su par de verdades a la fula teñida esa pero se detuvo cuando escucho a alguien gritando desde la puerta.

- KATZ - dijo una chica de cabello chocolate oscuro y tez clara. Muy simpática la chica. Traía el cabello en una cola y la ropa que llevaba era bastante sencilla unos jeans azul oscuro con unas botas de punta. Llevaba una camisa tres cuartos de color crema con diseños extravagantes y una chaqueta chocolate igual que las botas.

- Becky cuantas veces te he dicho que controles tus impulsos de hacer escándalo cuando entras a algún lugar. - dijo Katherine

- Lo siento pero sabes que no puedo evitarlo. - dijo la chica mientras le sonría a Katherine. - OH, pero que descortés no las había visto, ustedes deben ser nuestras nuevas compañeras de clase. - dijo la chica que se llamaba Becky dirigiéndose a Tomoyo y Meilin que se encontraban cerca de la entrada.

- Sí así es. Yo soy Tomoyo Daidoji - dijo Tomoyo mientras le extendía la mano a Becky, la cual tomo inmediatamente y le dio un apretón.

- Mucho Gusto Tomoyo, Becky Richardson. - dijo Becky mientras les sonreía. Soltó la mano de Tomoyo y se la extendía a Meilin. - Disculpa pero no escuche tu nombre.

Meilin tomo la mano de la chica y le dio una sonrisa. Al parecer no todos eran patanes como la chica Katherine. - Mucho Gusto Becky. Yo soy Meilin Li y vengo de China.

- Vaya de China que emoción yo siempre he querido ir a visitar China. - dijo Becky mientras seguía sonriendo. - Y Tomoyo de donde vienes.

- Soy de Japón. - dijo Tomoyo.

- Genial otro de los países que quisiera conocer. - dijo Becky - Pero veo que van de salida.

- Si nos dirigíamos a desayunar cuando llego aquí la compañera _está_ - dijo Meilin mientras señalaba a Katherine que seguía al centro de la habitación. Y cuando vio las miradas que le estaban dando por el tono que había usado agrego - Es que paso tan rápido que no capte su nombre.

- Mi nombre es Katherine Moore - dijo Katherine con tono serio. - Pero todos me conocen como _Katz_.

Notando la tensión en el aire entre Katherine y Meilin. Becky decidió que era momento de interferir. - Así que iban a desayunar, les importa si las acompaño es que salí de mi casa sin tomar bocado y si no como algo pronto van a tener que cargar conmigo hasta la enfermería. - dijo lo último en tono de broma.

Tomoyo siguiéndole la corriente para calmar un poco el ambiente le dijo - No seria muy buena forma de pasar el domingo. Lo mejor será que te llevemos a desayunar mientras puedas caminar. - dijo mientras le sonreía al grupo. - Nos vamos Meilin.

- Si claro. - fue todo lo que dijo Meilin.

- Oye Katz quieres venir con nosotras. - le dijo Becky mientras iban caminando hacia la puerta. Katherine le dio una mirada de 'que tas hablando' y antes de que pudiera responderle a Becky está hablo. - Vamos no me digas que piensas quedarte aquí solita todo este tiempo... Y no me digas que tienes que arreglar tus cosas porque tu y yo sabemos que tu mamá manda todos los años manda a tus sirvientas para que lo hagan por ti. Así que vamos.

Katherine solo se le quedo viendo a Becky fijamente unos segundos. Con lo que había dicho está se vería muy mal si no las acompañaba. - Está bien, vamos.

Con esto todas las chicas salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al comedor principal. Iban caminado por la vereda que llevaba de los dormitorios al patio interno. Liderando el camino iban Katherine y Becky conversando. Más bien Becky dándole a Katz un monologo de todo lo que había hecho en el verano, porque la verdad parecía que la otra no le hacia ni caso.

Más atrás venían Tomoyo y Meilin conversando.

- Esa Katz no se que es lo que se cree- dijo Meilin en tono molesto. - Te lo juro Tomoyo si ella me hubiera hecho a mi lo que te hizo a ti ya le hubiera dicho su par de verdades.

- No es necesario molestarse Meilin. - dijo Tomoyo tranquila - No hay que darle el gusto de rebajarse a su nivel.

- Pero de todos modos. Donde me lo haga a mi te lo juro que no respondo.

- Ya no te preocupes y será mejor que nos apuremos antes de que termine el desayuno. - dijo Tomoyo mientras apresuraba a Meilin. - Shaoran quedo de encontrarse con nosotras fuera del comedor verdad?

- Si, nos debe estar esperando. - le dijo Meilin.

Meilin y Tomoyo siguieron caminando muy calmadamente el trayecto faltante hasta a el comedor principal. Pero se vieron obligadas a hacer un alto repentino cuando Katz y Becky pararon de repente cuando iban por la vereda que llevaba al comedor principal.

- Pero que tenemos aquí. - dijo Katz mientras se retiraba los lentes y observaba con mucho escrutinio a un chico que estaba cerca de la entrada al comedor. - Uhm Hum _ese_ está como quiere y lo queremos.

El chico en cuestión estaba recostado a la pared con una de sus piernas apoyadas en la pared y los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. Vestía unos Jeans azul oscuro y una camisa manga larga blanca con rayas verticales de color azul claro, llevaba la camisa remangada hasta los codo y con los tres primeros botones de la misma abiertos, que dejaba ver trazos de lo esculturar que debía ser su cuerpo. El vestuario era complementado por unas zapatillas negras y un collar de piedritas negras muy simple que le daban al chico un toque único.

- De que cosa hablas. - pregunto Tomoyo porque no podía ver a donde estaban viendo Katz y Becky ya que ellas le tapaban la visión.

- Está hablando de la escultura de hombre que esta parado en la entrada del comedor. - dijo Becky mientras se echaba a un lado para que Tomoyo y Meilin pudieran ver.

- Debe ser nuevo. - dijo Katz. - Será mejor que vaya a saludarlo se debe sentir solito - luego de lo cual emprendió camino a donde estaba parado el chico con su mejor sonrisa plantada en su rostro. Becky la siguió de cerca.

Meilin no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se reflejara en su rostro mientras que una idea comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza. Tomoyo vio la expresión de Meilin y no le gustaba para nada, los ojos le brillaban como si estuviera su cabeza estuviera maquinando una idea..

Meilin se voltio a ver a Tomoyo a la cara y en ese momento Tomoyo lo supo. Y comenzó a negar con la cabeza. Mientras que Meilin asentía.

- No me mires así Meilin que no lo voy a hacer.

- Vamos lo haría yo, pero se vería raro si soy su prima que va a pensar la gente.

- No, no y no. Te dije que dejaras las cosas así.

- Pero no me vas a negar que te mueres de ganas por ver la cara que va a poner la Katz esa. - dijo Meilin mientras que señalaba a Katz que había llegado donde su primo estaba parado. La muy cínica llego se presento y le dio un beso en la mejilla luego de lo cual se acomodo en una posición en la cual Shaoran apreciaba muy bien los atributos de ella. Mientras le hablaba a Shaoran le sonreía y le hacia movimientos bastantes sugestivos. Shaoran como todo un caballero que es solo le devolvió la sonrisa y le daba respuestas cortas a todo lo que le preguntaba sin moverse de la posición en que estaba recostado a la pared.

- Bueno tienes razón. Pero como vamos a hacer para que Shaoran nos siga el juego.

- Eso déjamelo a mi. - dijo Meilin en tono seguro mientras comenzaba a jalar a Tomoyo del brazo para aproximarse a donde estaban Katz, Becky y Shaoran.

_**

* * *

**__**Con Shaoran**_

'A que hora irán a llegar Meilin y Tomoyo' pensó Shaoran 'Me estoy muriendo de hambre y ellas que no llegan'. Pero de repente fue sacado de sus cavilaciones cuando sintió que alguien se aproximaba a él.

Era una rubia espectacular de ojos azul claro, muy claros. Que vestía un conjunto bastante revelador. La chica se le estaba acercando moviendo las caderas de forma provocativa mientras lo hacia. 'Muy bonita' pensó Shaoran. Pero todo el esplendor de la primera impresión murió cuando abrió la boca.

- Hola, Eres nuevo cierto. - dijo la chica mientras se detenía frente a Shaoran y le daba una súper sonrisa.

- Sí - le respondió Shaoran.

- Mucho gusto Katherine Moore, pero puedes llamarme Katz. - dijo mientras le ofrecía la mano.

- Mucho Gusto Katz - dijo mientras que tomaba la mano de Katherine para estrecharla, en lo que ella aprovecho y lo jalo hacia ella para darle un beso en la mejilla. A Shaoran esto no le gusto mucho pero no dijo nada. La chica le soltó la mano y con está se paso la mano por el cabello para acomodarlo lanzándolo hacia atrás en un solo moviendo. Dejando en buena posición a sus atributos para que Shaoran los viera. 'Vaya nunca me había encontrado con una chica tan lanzada' pensó Shaoran. - Mi nombre es Shaoran L.. - Pero no pude terminar de presentarse porque una persona lo estaba llamando desde la vereda.

- Shaoran - Llamo Meilin mientras que se acercaba a su primo y le hacia señas para que se acercara.

- Permiso. - dijo Shaoran mientras se separaba del muro y emprendió camino por donde venían Meilin y Tomoyo caminando. En esos instantes Katz se sintió ofendida nadie se alejaba de ella así y menos ningún chico.

- PRIMITO - grito Meilin mientras se acercaba a su primo, lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla. Shaoran estaba confundido, su prima nunca lo saludaba de está forma pero de todos modos devolvió el abrazo. Todo este barullo lo había hecho Meilin para acentuar que ella era prima de Shaoran ya que la Katz estaba mirando la escena con detenimiento con Becky junto a ella. - Shaoran escúchame bien - dijo Meilin casi en un susurro al oído a Shaoran aprovechando que lo estaba abrazando. - Necesito que me hagas un gran favor y nos sigas el juego, queremos darle una lección a esa que te hablo hace un momento por algo que paso. Haz como si Tomoyo te gustara mucho y casi fueran pareja.

- Entendido. - fue la respuesta de Shaoran. Un poco de diversión a costa de otros no seria malo. De todos modos Katz no le había caído muy bien, a el no le gustaba mucho las chicas así de lanzadas. Se separo de Meilin y se dirigió a donde Tomoyo, que se había quedado parada unos pasos más atrás. Como la espalda de Shaoran estaba hacia el comedor aprovecho que Katz no lo podía ver y le quiño un ojo a Tomoyo. Tomoyo le respondió con una sonrisa comprendiendo la señal preparándose para dar comienzo al show.

- Buenos días Shaoran - dijo Tomoyo muy cortésmente.

- Tomoyo - dijo Shaoran mientras tomaba con sus dos brazos a Tomoyo por la cintura y le daba un abrazo que ella le devolvía. Shaoran aprovecho para girarse con Tomoyo abrazada para quedar de lado y que las personas que los estaban observando los vieran a los dos y no solo la espalda de Shaoran. Ellos se separaron un poco pero sin soltarse y Shaoran le dio un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de la boca. - Y como amaneciste.

Tomoyo por el rabillo del ojo podía observar que Katz se había puesto verde cuando vio que Shaoran la abrazo pero ahora estaba más verde todavía porque Shaoran no la soltaba. - Muy bien gracias y tú.

Shaoran aprovecho para soltar a Tomoyo y solo dejar uno de sus brazos en la cintura de Tomoyo mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia el comedor. - Amanecí regular, pero ahora mi día es excelente.

- Ah sí, y se puede saber porque. - pregunto Tomoyo mientras estaban casi frente a el grupo donde ahora se encontraban paradas Katz, Becky y Meilin (que se había acercado a ellas para tener una mejor vista de la reacción de Katz).

- Claro - dijo Shaoran - _tú_ eres la razón.

- En ese caso me alegro de poder ayudarte a mejorar tus días.

- Pero sabes que si quisieras podrías hacerme realmente feliz. - dijo Shaoran de manera sugestiva. Mientras que llegaban al grupo donde estaban las otras chicas pero ignorándolas por completo al estar dizque súper entretenidos con su platica.

Tomoyo le dio un golpecito a Shaoran en el pecho a manera de juego con la mano que tenia libre y le dijo con una sonrisa - No digas esas cosas que haces que me sonroje.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso para Katz. No iba a permitir esa clase de demostraciones frente a ella. Así que la muy ridícula se dio la vuelta y entro a la cafetería sin decir nada. El cerrar de la puerta del comedor de un portazo fue lo que dizque hizo que Shaoran y Tomoyo salieran de su pequeño intercambio. Aunque en realidad todo el tiempo estuvieron pendientes del objeto de su broma.

Muy tranquilamente Tomoyo pregunto. - Saben que le paso.

- La verdad no. - dijo Meilin mientras que no podía evitar que una sonrisa se asomara en su rostro. - debe ser que tenia mucha hambre.

- Pero que descortés de mi parte. Shaoran te presento a Becky Richardson. - dijo Tomoyo - Es una de nuestras compañeras de cuarto junto con Katz. La chica que acaba de entrar al comedor.

- Si a Katz la conozco - dijo Shaoran - Pero creo que no tuve el placer que me presentaran a la señorita.

- Por favor dime Becky. - dijo ella mientras le extendía la mano a Shaoran y este la estrechaba sin soltar a Tomoyo. - Mucho Gusto.

- El placer es mío, Becky - dijo Shaoran con su mejor sonrisa. - Mi nombre es Shaoran Li.

- Bueno lo mejor será que entre para ver que le paso a Katz. - dijo Becky mientras que le sonreía a todos. - Los veo adentro entonces.

- Sí, enseguida te alcanzamos. - dijo Meilin. Con esto Becky se dio la vuelta y entro al comedor. En cuanto la puerta se cerro Tomoyo, Meilin y Shaoran se echaron a reír. - Vieron la cara que puso Katz cuando los vio abrazarse - dijo Meilin después que logro recuperar el alienta luego de haberse reído tanto.

- Pensé que le iba a dar algo... Estaba verde de la envidia. - dijo Tomoyo mientras tomaba respiraciones ondas para dejar de reírse. Ella y Shaoran se habían separado después de que se cerro la puerta.

- Pero me van a explicar que fue lo que les paso con ella. - dijo Shaoran.

Meilin le hecho todo el relato de lo que les había pasado con Katz. Recalcando varias veces lo mal que le caía esta. - ... Y bueno eso fue lo que la fula teñida esa le hizo a Tomoyo. Te lo juro yo ella la agarro y...

- Ya entendimos tu punto primita no te preocupes. - dijo Shaoran - lo has dejado suficientemente claro.

- Bueno será mejor que entremos. - dijo Tomoyo - No se ustedes pero estoy muerta de hambre.

- Tienes razón vamos. - dijo Meilin - Pero antes reasuman posiciones se va a ver extraño si no entran agarrados.

- Tienes razón primita - dijo Shaoran mientras agarraba la mano de Tomoyo - Pero cuanto tiempo creen que debemos mantener la farsa.

- Yo digo que solo por hoy. - respondió Meilin. - No queremos que después toda la escuela piense que ustedes tienen algo. Solo es para darle una lección a esa y que sepa que no todo lo que quiere lo puede tener. Necesita aprender a respetar.

- Estoy de acuerdo - dijo Tomoyo.

- Por mi no hay problema - dijo Shaoran mientras le abría la puerta del comedor a las chicas como todo buen caballero que es para que pasaran.

Todas las comidas se servían estilo buffet así que nuestros chicos se pusieron en la fila y esperaron su turno para servirse su plato. Todo el tiempo la mirada escrutiñadora de Katz sobre ellos. Meilin, Tomoyo y Shaoran hablaban muy amenamente y sentían la mirada de Katz en ellos, entonces Shaoran aprovecho y le paso una mano por la cintura a Tomoyo.

Se sirvieron y se fueron a sentar a la mesa donde estaban Becky y Katz, una al lado de la otra. Meilin tomo asiento frente a Becky, Shaoran se sentó frente a Katz y Tomoyo al lado de Shaoran. Meilin y Becky comenzaron una amena conversación. Mientras que Tomoyo y Shaoran pretendían estar en su mundo, ignorando por completo las miradas de odio que le lanzaba a Tomoyo la que tenían en frente.

Katz por otro lado estaba pensando que ya no podía soportar tanta cursilería, así que decidió interferir. - Y díganme ustedes son novios.

Shaoran giro su cabeza para ver de frente a Katz y le respondió - No - En la cara de Katz se comenzaba a asomar una sonrisa. Y Shaoran decidió cortarle la emoción. - Todavía No - aclaro Shaoran mientras se volteaba a ver a Tomoyo a los ojos. - Pero espero que pronto.

Tomoyo rió como colegiada enamorada y golpeo el brazo de Shaoran en forma de juego. - Shaoran.

- Pero tú sabes lo que pienso. - le dijo Shaoran siguiendo el juego.

- Nada más tenemos unos días de conocernos. - dijo Tomoyo mientras le sonreía Shaoran.

- Y eso que - respondió Shaoran.

- Que creo que debemos conocernos mejor antes de dar cualquier paso.

- En ese caso te esperare todo el tiempo que necesites - dijo Shaoran. Luego se acerco al oído de Tomoyo y le dijo. - Tomoyo ahora ríete para que piense que te estoy diciendo algo provocativo. - A medida que Shaoran le estaba diciendo todo esto la sonrisa de Tomoyo iba creciendo poco a poco hasta que soltó una carcajada y voltio a golpear a manera de juego el brazo de Shaoran. Este se separo de Tomoyo y le sonrió. Y ahora en voz alta le dijo - Así que ya sabes.

- Shaoran eres un... - dijo Tomoyo pero fue cortada en medio de la oración.

- Lindo, Guapo, Sexy - dijo Shaoran en tono de Broma - Se que no te podías resistir mucho tiempo a mis encantos.

- Deja el relajo, después seguimos está conversación. - dijo Tomoyo - Será mejor que comamos si no queremos que se enfrié la comida.

- Haz ganado está batalla pero no la guerra. - dijo Shaoran mientras le quiñaba un ojo a Tomoyo. Tomoyo solo le sonrió y comenzó a comer su comida al igual que Shaoran.

A todo esto Katz no había vuelto a decir nada. Shaoran había dejado muy claro que la que le interesaba era esa chica Tomoyo y ella era solo un cero a la izquierda. Cosa a la cual Katz no estaba acostumbrada. Definitivamente la tal Tomoyo entraba a su pequeña lista negra. 'Esto no se va a quedar así' pensó Katz 'Nadie me rechaza y menos por tan poca cosa como esa'.

El desayuno continuo en paz y armonía. Las primeras en levantarse de la mesa fueron Katz y Becky. La primera solo para salir de el ambiente tan cursi que la rodeaba, según ella, pero no lo dijo en voz alta solo lo pensó y la segunda porque tenia que ir a acomodar las cosas en su habitación, ya eran pasadas las nueve y para ese momento ya debían estar las cajas de ella en el apartamento. Nuestros amigos se despidieron de ellas y decidieron quedarse un rato más en el comedor. Al parecer este iba a ser un día bastante agitado y divertido.

_**

* * *

Con Katz y Becky **_

- Katz espera que es lo que te pasa. - dijo Becky mientras que se aproximaba corriendo para alcanzar a Katz que caminaba tan rápido como una gacela.

- Tu viste lo que paso allá. - dijo Katz molesta - Ellos creen que soy estupida o que. Pero esto no se va a quedar así. Ellos creen que me pueden engañar. Ja me rió de eso. Y como se atreve a rechazarme por esa.

- De que estás hablando.

- Del Teatrito que nos montaron Tomoyo y Shaoran.

- Pero que teatrito si se ve que a Shaoran le gusta Tomoyo.

- Todo era mentira. - dijo Katz muy segura de lo que hablaba.

- Por Que lo dices?

- Porque la otra, esa, la que es prima de Shaoran no podía quitar esa sonrisa idiota de su cara cada vez que me veía. Entonces lo supe debía ser un montaje. - dijo Katz probando su suposición.

- Bueno en caso tal eso sea cierto déjame decirte que tu solita te lo buscaste por andar de grosera como siempre. - Afirmo Becky.

- Urgh... pero esto no se queda así no saben con quien se están metiendo. Ya verán quien es Katherine Moore - dijo Katz mientras entraba como alma que lleva al diablo por la puerta del edificio donde estaba ubicado su apartamento.

A todo esto Becky no hizo más que quedarse en la entrada del edificio dando un suspiro de resignación y negando con la cabeza dijo - Y así empieza otro año.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Notas de la autora: **Ante todo **MIL DISCULPAS POR LA DEMORA**. Está vez si se me hizo difícil encontrar tiempo para escribir este capitulo, no era por falta de ideas, sino falta de tiempo para escribir. Allí estuvo el Capitulo once de Oportunidades. Espero que haya sido entretenido.

En verdad me reí mucho escribiéndolo.

Segundo punto 'NO Shaoran y Tomoyo no van a tener nada de nada.' todo lo que paso fue por la broma. Creo que lo recalque varias veces en la historia. Pero por si no quedo claro aquí lo vuelvo a afirmar.

Tercero tuve que cortar el capitulo a la mitad porque estaba quedando bastante largo y me alcanzaba para dos. Sorry! No me ahorquen.

Espérense que me falto el cuarto punto. Ya para el siguiente capitulo van a saber que decisión va a tomar Tomoyo con respecto a ella y Eriol. No desesperéis mis queridas lectoras (y lectores por si acaso). Por cierto, muchas gracias a los que aportaron sus ideas, fueron muy ilustrativas y me gusta mucho a la conclusión que me llevaron.

Los más probable es que el próximo capitulo lo publique el Sábado como siempre. Bueno ya me despido deseándole suerte a todas y todos. Por cierto que piensan de un Eriol celoso, creen que seria interesante. Tengo una idea dandome vueltas en base a lo que paso en este capitulo. Por alli me dicen que piensan. Creo que saben de lo que hablo.

**Gracias por el apoyo a LMUndine, 2 Miru, Shaoran'n'SakuRocks, Kirlatan, Shami, Ceci-Usui, Lady Neomi, Ayin, Basileia Daudojiu y Lebel 27. A ver que les pareció este capitulo.**

**Un gran GRACIAS! A todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer mi historia. Díganme que piensan.**

**Se despide,**

**Kerube-Chan**


	12. Solo si

**NOTA: Se les informa a los lectores (as) que esta historia a cambiado de categoria K+ a T por el posible uso de palabras fuerte y ofensivas en la trama, este cambio se da por seguridad. Ahora que han sido advertidos (as) queda bajo su propio responsabilidad la desición de continuar con la lectura.**

**Disclaimer: **CLAMP son las propietarias de Sakura Card Captor y todos sus personajes..

**OPORTUNIDADES**

**Recapitulación: **

_A todo esto Becky no hizo más que quedarse en la entrada del edificio dando un suspiro de resignación y negando con la cabeza dijo - Y así empieza otro año._

**Capitulo Doce: "Solo si"**

- Mamá ya me voy al colegio. - le dijo Eriol a su me madre desde la puerta de la sala de té donde está se encontraba leyendo un libro.

Carol se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta su hijo. - Que te vaya muy bien hijo. Cualquier cosa no dudes en llamar. - dijo Carol mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

- Sí, no te preocupes mamá. - dijo Eriol mientras se separaba de su madre luego de haberle devuelto el abrazo. Le sonrió y le dijo- Es como si durante todos estos años nunca me hubiera ido de casa para ingresar al internado. No pongas esa cara.

- Lo se, pero este año es diferente. - dijo la madre Eriol mientras lo tomaba por la cintura y comenzaban a caminar hacia la entrada principal. - Ya este es tu último año. Mi bebe está creciendo.

- Ay! Mamá, no te preocupes. - le dijo Eriol a su madre mientras le sonreía. Ya habían llegado a la puerta principal donde a Eriol lo esperaba el Chofer en la limusina con todas sus cosas cargadas. - Bueno ya es hora de irme.

- Te despediste de tu padre.

- Si hable con el está mañana.

- Bueno Eriol que te vaya muy bien. - dijo Carol mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su hijo. - Recuerda darle una llamada a tu madre de vez en cuando.

- Lo haré. - dijo Eriol mientras se separaba de su madre y comenzaba a caminar al auto. - Hasta Luego.

Eriol subió al auto y así emprendió su camino a lo que seria su último año en el Colegio Saint Michael. Último año el cual pensaba disfrutar al máximo todo lo que la vida le pusiera en frente. Lo cual por cierto incluía a cierta chica japonesa que lo dejaba sin aliento cada vez que le sonreía. Tomoyo Daidoji. Siempre tan alegre. Había despertado en el sentimientos que ni el mismo entendía pero estaba seguro de cuales eran. Eriol siguió sumergido en sus pensamiento hasta que el carro hizo un alto. Sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado al colegio. Miro su reloj, eran las tres y media.

- Joven Eriol ya estamos aquí - dijo el chofer mientras le abría la puerta a Eriol para que saliera.

- Gracias Frank - dijo Eriol.

- De nada Joven Eriol - dijo el chofer mientras cerraba la puerta luego de que Eriol se hubiera bajado.

- Eriol - llamo una mujer desde las escaleras.

Eriol miro hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz y se acerco hasta la persona que lo estaba llamando y muy cortésmente saludo. - Buenas Tardes Srta. Wallace.

- Buenas Tardes Eriol. - dijo la Srta. Wallace - Me alegro que hayas llegado bien.

- Si, fue un viaje tranquilo. - dijo Eriol

- Bueno, déjame entonces darte la llave de tu apartamento. - dijo la Srta. Wallace mientras que le entregaba a Eriol un juego de llaves.

- Gracias Srta. Wallace, ahora si me disculpa debo encargarme de mis pertenencias. - Y con esto dicho Eriol se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a donde estaba su chofer. - Frank aquí están las llaves de mi departamento. Allí está anotado el número. Dile a los señores del acarreo que dejen mis cosas allí, yo luego las arreglo. Y otra cosa coloca mi moto en la bodega de manera muy discreta nadie debe enterarse que no estaba allí.

- No se preocupe Joven Eriol yo me encargare de todo. - respondió Frank el chofer. - Mucha Suerte en su último año.

- Gracias Frank. - dijo Eriol - Bueno ya me despido, hasta luego. - Con esto dicho Eriol se dio la vuelta y entro al edificio Principal. Habían estudiantes y padres despidiendo a sus hijos y deseándoles suerte por todo el lugar. Eriol camino por la multitud y por casualidad se topo con Sakura y Alexander.

- Sakura. Alexander - Llamo Eriol a sus amigos que iban un poco más adelante caminando hacia la salida del patio interno.

Sakura y Alexander se voltearon a ver quien los había llamado. Sakura fue la primera en saludar. - Eriol justo te estábamos buscando.

- Acabo de llegar. - dijo Eriol - Y ustedes.

- Nosotros también. - respondió Alexander.

- Y díganme se han topado con Meilin, Shaoran o Tomoyo. - dijo Eriol.

- Todavía no - dijo Sakura - que les parece si vamos a buscarlos.

- Vamos entonces. - dijo Alexander mientras emprendían el camino a la puerta que lleva al patio interno.

Cuando salieron al patio escanearon con su mirada el lugar que estaba sumamente lleno. Sakura fue la primera en fijar su mirada en un punto a lo lejos. La imagen la dejo estática. Tomoyo y Shaoran estaban sentados en una de las bancas hacia al final del patio, que estuvieran sentados juntos no era el problema. El problema eran como estaban Shaoran tenia su brazo izquierdo alrededor de la cintura de Tomoyo y con la otra mano libre le estaba agarrando la mano de ella.

Sakura recobro la compostura por el shock y le jalo la manga de la camisa a Alexander que estaba viendo hacia otro lado. Este la vio y se quedo extrañado por la expresión que traía, así que volteo a ver hacia a donde Sakura estaba viendo. Vio lo mismo que había estado viendo Sakura pero esta vez Shaoran le decía algo al oído a Tomoyo y está se reía con muchas ganas de lo que le había dicho.

- Carajo - dijo Alexander muy bajito la única que lo escucho fue Sakura. - Esos no son ...- Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza. - Carajo. - volvió a repetir Alexander.

- Esto no se ve bien. Después de lo que nos dijo Eriol en su casa no se como se tomara esto. - dijo Sakura muy bajito mirando a Alexander.

Eriol por el otro lado se había entretenido saludando a uno de sus compañeros de año y por eso había dejado de buscar ya que estaban platicando.

- Sí lo se. - dijo Alexander en tono preocupado. - que crees que debemos hacer.

- Todavía no lo se. - dijo Sakura mientras volvía a fijar la mirada hacia adonde estaban Tomoyo y Shaoran platicando. Ahora que examinaba bien, donde estaban Tomoyo y Shaoran reconoció a Meilin en el grupo estaba parada a un lado de la banca hablando con alguien y al parecer había otra persona sentada al lado de Shaoran en la banca, pero la persona parada hablando con Meilin le estaba dando la espalda y no podía ver ni quien era esa persona, ni la que estaba sentada. - Mira allí está Meilin. Pero no reconozco a las personas con las que están.

- Yo tampoco. - dijo Alexander - que crees que debemos hacer Sakura?

- Que deben hacer de que? - pregunto Eriol regresando a conversar con sus amigos luego de haberse despedido del otro chico.

Alexander y Sakura dieron un brinquito de la impresión. Sakura fue la primera en contestarle. - Eriol que susto nos diste no sabes que es de mala educación interrumpir las conversaciones de los demás.

- Mi estimada amiga Sakura creo que nosotros pasamos ese punto hace muchos años. - dijo Eriol mientras le sonreía sus amigos. - Y díganme de que hablaban.

- De nada importante - dijo Alexander mientras tomaba a Eriol por el hombro y le daba la vuelta para que la espalda de este quedara hacia el patio y estuviera mirando a Sakura de frente.

- Bueno, lograron ver a alguno de los chicos.

- La verdad no. - mintió Sakura - Debe ser que están en sus dormitorios.

- Sí - dijo Alexander - Sakura porque mejor no buscas a Tomoyo y Meilin en sus dormitorios. Nosotros iremos a los nuestros para ver si encontramos a Shaoran.

- Tienen razón nos vemos en quince minutos aquí, les parece. - dijo Eriol

- Muy bien, chao chicos - se despidió Sakura y emprendió camino a los dormitorios no sin darle una última mirada a Alexander que el correspondió. Era una respuesta tacita a la pregunta tacita de Sakura. Ella debía averiguar que estaba pasando.

Alexander por el otro lado se llevo a Eriol a los dormitorios casi arrastrando, quería sacarlo del patio lo más pronto posible.

- Cálmate Alexander, yo puedo caminar. - dijo Eriol en tono de broma.

- Lo se, Lo se es que necesito llegar a mi cuarto rápido. Creo que mi celular se quedo en una de las cajas que traje. - dijo Alexander mientras seguía jalando a Eriol. - Vamos.

_**

* * *

Con Tomoyo, Shaoran y Meilin**_

- Y que les ha parecido la escuela hasta ahora. - pregunto Becky que estaba de pie frente al grupo sentado en las bancas.

- Hasta ahora ha estado bien. - dijo Meilin - Me gustan mucho las instalaciones.

- Y eso que no saben lo mejor. - dijo Becky - En invierno el lago se congela y es perfecto para practicar patinaje sobre hielo.

- En serio. - dijo Tomoyo - Hace mucho que no patino sobre hielo, me encantaría poder hacerlo.

- No te preocupes seguro que lo podrás hacer. - dijo Becky - Como a finales de Noviembre comienza a congelarse o sea que como para finales de diciembre podrás hacerlo.

- Que bien. - dijo Tomoyo mientras daba un brinquito en su puesto en la banca y aplaudía con las manos.

- Tomoyo no sabia que te gustaba tanto el patinaje en hielo. - dijo Shaoran mientras todavía tenia tomada a Tomoyo por la cintura.

- Hace mucho que no práctico pero la verdad me encanta. - le respondió Tomoyo.

- Me _encantaría_ verte. - Le dijo Shaoran quedo a Tomoyo. La cual solo sonrió.

Katz que estaba sentada al otro lado de Shaoran solo resoplo ante el comentario de este y dijo muy bajito. - dudo mucho que esa pueda hacer más que un par de vueltas.

- Katz, querida, dijiste algo. - dijo Meilin en tono burlón. - Es que no te escuchamos bien.

- No, no es nada querida Meilin. - dijo Katz en el mismo tono que Meilin.

- Entonces fue mi error lo siento. - dijo Meilin y mientras se volteaba a ver a los demás les dijo. - En que estábamos entonces.

- Que le decía a Tomoyo que me encantaría verla patinando - dijo Shaoran mientras le sonreía a Tomoyo. - debes parecer un ángel mientras lo haces.

Katz soltó otro resoplido. Pero esta vez Meilin no lo dejo pasar por alto. - Katz estoy muy preocupada por ti. Deberías ir a la enfermería a chequearte eso. - dijo Meilin poniendo cara de falsa preocupación. - Si quieres te acompaño, para que no vayas solita. Dime te duele la garganta debe ser por el frío.

- Muchas Gracias por preocuparte Meilin, pero estoy bien. - dijo Katz mientras le dirigía una sonrisa falsa a Meilin.

- De nada, es de compañeros velar por la saludad de los otros. - dijo Meilin - Bueno en que estaba... - Meilin no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpida.

- Meilin, Tomoyo, Shaoran gusto en verlos de nuevo. - dijo la voz de Sakura detrás de Meilin.

Tomoyo, Shaoran y Meilin se congelaron en el lugar en el que estaban. Pero por suerte Meilin fue la primera en reaccionar. - Sakura ya llegaste. - dijo Meilin mientras se daba la vuelta y abrazaba a Sakura. - Que bien, gusto en saludarte a ti también. - Sakura iba a comenzar a interrogar a Meilin sobre Tomoyo y Shaoran pero no pudo ya que fue interrumpida.

- Sakura como estás. - Saludo Becky detrás de Meilin.

- Becky! Cuanto tiempo sin verte. - dijo Sakura mientras se le acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla. - Disculpa que no te salude antes es que no te había visto.

- No te preocupes. - le dijo Becky - Veo que ya conoces a nuestros nuevos compañeros.

- Sí así es. - dijo Sakura.

- Pero se acabas de llegar hoy como los conoces. - pregunto Becky

- Eh... - dijo Sakura

- Si Sakurita de donde los conoces. - dijo Katz - Tú acabas de llegar hoy y por lo que se ellos se la han pasada aquí dentro desde que llegaron.

- Katz - dijo Sakura mientras le lanzaba una mirada de odio a Katz. - No te había visto. Gusto en saludarte.

- El gusto es mío querida. - dijo Katz mientras le devolvía la mirada de odio a Sakura. - Y si eres tan amable nos podrías explicar de donde los conoces.

Sakura se quedo en silencio unos momentos pensando que iba a decir. Meilin al ver que Sakura no hallaba que inventar decidió resolver el asunto. - Para se sinceros nosotros no hemos estado encerrados aquí desde que llegamos.

- Ah no! - dijo Katz en tono de incredulidad.

- Sí así es. Bueno lo que sucedió es que ayer salimos a buscar nuestro equipaje al aeropuerto. Y cuando fuimos a desayunar nos encontramos a Eriol y el fue el que nos presento a Sakura y a su amigo, como era el nombre, ah sí Alexander. - dijo Meilin. El nombre de Alexander lo dijo así para que fuera más creíble.

- Y como conocen a Eriol? - pregunto Katz en tono serio.

- El muy amablemente se ofreció a buscarme al aeropuerto el día que llegue. - respondió Tomoyo.

Katz giro la cabeza y miro a Tomoyo a los ojos. La rabia se le salía por los poros.

- Algún problema con eso Katz. - le pregunto Meilin. Como no obtuvo respuesta siguió hablando. - Bueno como te dije por eso conocemos a Sakura porque Eriol nos la presento en el restaurante junto con Alexander.

- Ya veo. - dijo Katz.

Becky intervino en la conversación y la cambio totalmente de dirección. La tensión en el ambiente era mucha y ella sabía muy bien porque Eriol era un punto delicado para Katz.

Mientras Becky le cambiaba la conversación a Katz. Sakura se voltio a saludar a los demás. A Tomoyo y Shaoran les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno. Miro por unos segundos a Shaoran a los ojos y luego se voltio a mirar a Meilin y con la mira la interrogo sobre que era lo que estaba pasando.

Entendiendo el mensaje Meilin dijo - Oye Sakura podrías decirme donde hay un baño cerca porque la verdad los únicos que conozco son los de los dormitorios y el del comedor.

- Como no Meilin - dijo Sakura - Sígueme y te enseño.

Las dos se fueron caminando de lo más tranquilamente hasta que llegaron a los baños de la planta baja del edificio de primer ciclo. Apenas la puerta se cerro Sakura hizo la pregunta que le estaba rondando la cabeza hace rato. - Meilin, me podrías explicar que es lo que está pasando.

- No te estreses Sakura no es lo que piensas. - Le dijo Meilin.

- Bueno si no es lo que pienso serias tan amable de explicarme.

- Conoces a esa tipa Katz.

Sakura Resoplo - que si la conozco, la he tenido que soportar toda mi vida. Es una pesada, ridícula y ... Espera que tiene ella que ver en todo esto. - Pregunto Sakura

Meilin procedió a contarle a Sakura todo lo que había pasado y que era lo que estaban haciendo. - ...Y por eso fue que viste a Shaoran abrazando a Tomoyo.

Sakura tomo un par de respiraciones ondas para calmar la risa que había comenzado desde que Meilin le dijo lo de la broma y le había explicado con detalle las caras que había puesto Katz. - No te puedo creer. Te lo juro esa chica no puede ver un chico guapo sin caerle en menos de cinco minutos. - dijo Sakura luego de haber calmado su risa.

- Algo así me imaginaba es que con nada más verla uno ya sabe.

- Espera si eso es así entonces... Que hora es.

- Que cosa. - pregunto Meilin contrariada

- Es que quede de encontrarme con Alexander y Eriol - dijo Sakura mientras miraba su reloj - justo en este instante. Tengo que avisarles porque si llegan a Tomoyo y Shaoran así se van a imaginar otra cosa. - dijo Sakura mientras buscaba en su cartera. - Si yo me imagine otra cosa imagínate lo que van ... Ah! Lo encontré. - dijo mientras sacaba el celular de la cartera.

- Tienes razón no lo había pensado. - dijo Meilin - Hay que encontrarlos antes de que los vean.

- No mejor llamo a Alexander y le explico para que el le explique a Eriol. - dijo Sakura mientras marcaba el número del celular de Alexander.

_**

* * *

Con Eriol y Alexander**_

- Que bueno que encontramos rápido tu celular Alexander. - dijo Eriol a su amigo. - al menos no fue una perdida de tiempo ir hasta los dormitorios, de todos modos Shaoran no estaba allí.

- La suerte es que me acorde en que caja lo había metido. - dijo Alexander mientras caminaban por la vereda que llevaba del dormitorio de los varones al patio interno junto con Eriol.

'Ojala Sakura allá averiguado algo' pensó Alexander 'No quiero ni saber lo que va a pasar'

- Te pasa algo Alexander. - Pregunto Eriol - Te veo cara de preocupación.

- No me pasa nada solo estaba pensando que ... - Alexander no pudo terminar la frase porque fue interrumpido por el repicar de su celular - disculpa Eriol debo contestar. - dijo Alexander antes de responder la llamada. - Alo... Sakura... Si dime ... Jajaja en serio... Jajaja... Entiendo Jajaja... Si no te preocupes yo le digo... Si está bien... Nos vemos dentro de un momento... Bye. - Alexander colgó el teléfono y dijo para sí - Definitivamente están locos. Oye Eriol no me creerás lo que me acaba de contar Sa... - Pero Alexander no termino su frase ya que al ver a su amigo este se encontraba de pie mirando hacia el patio. Tenia la mirada fija en un punto Alexander siguió la mirada de Eriol para ver que estaba viendo - Carajo - dijo Alexander por lo bajo. Eriol había visto a Shaoran y a Tomoyo juntos, agarrados de la mano para ser más exactos. - Eriol no es lo que estás pensando.

- Y que crees que estoy pensando - pregunto Eriol en tono serio. - yo no estoy pensando nada.

- Te conozco. - dijo Alexander - debes dejar que te explique.

- Una imagen dice más que mil palabras.

- Lo se pero no es lo que piensas. Deja que te explique.

- No, prefiero que ella me lo aclare. - dijo Eriol mientras emprendía camino hacia donde estaban Shaoran y Tomoyo.

- Eriol espérate ...- dijo Alexander mientras intentaba alcanzar a su amigo.

_**

* * *

Con Tomoyo y Shaoran**_

- Que interesante Becky. - dijo Tomoyo - Eso no lo sabía.

- Para que veas. Entonces luego de eso debes... - Becky no termino su frase al ser interrumpida por Katz.

- Oye esos que están allá no son Alexander y Eriol - dijo Katz mientras señalaba a unos muchachos, que estaban bastante lejos de ellos, conversando. Uno con el cabello azulado y el otro con el cabello chocolate muy claro.

- Creo que tienes razón. - dijo Becky. En eso el muchacho de cabello azulado se voltea y se les queda mirando fijamente. - Tienes razón esos son. - dijo Becky y luego mucho más alto comenzó a llamarlos. - Eriol Alexander por aquí. - dijo mientras agitaba una de sus manos en el aire. Alexander que era el que los estaba mirando de frente le devolvió el saludo y comenzó a caminar junto con Eriol hacia ellos.

- A quien saludamos. - preguntó Meilin mientras se acercaba al grupo.

- A Alexander y Eriol que vienen para acá. - dijo Becky.

Meilin se voltio a mirar a Sakura y las dos voltearon a mirar a Tomoyo. La cara de preocupación que tenia Tomoyo era muy grande. Pero Sakura le sonrió como asegurándole que todo estaba bien. En eso Sakura voltio a mirar a Shaoran y le quiño un ojo. Shaoran no hizo más que sonreír ante el acto.

El intercambio había pasado desapercibido frente a Becky y Katz porque estaban más entretenidas admirando a sus compañeros de clases que se acercaban a ellas.

- Becky cuanto tiempo sin verte. - dijo Alexander mientras abrazaba a Becky y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

- Alexander un gusto verte de nuevo. - le respondió Becky mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

- Igualmente - dijo Alexander mientras se separaba de Becky. - Y como haz estado.

- Muy bien y tu. - dijo Becky

- Yo de maravilla y más ahora en compañía de tan bellas damas. - dijo Alexander dando derroche de su galantería - Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí. Katz querida cuanto tiempo sin verte. - dijo Alexander mientras le ofrecía la mano a Katz para ayudarla a levantarse de la banca en la que estaba sentada.

- Alexander que alegría verte. - dijo Katz en tono seductor mientras se levantaba de la banca y lo abrazaba más apretado de lo estrictamente necesario en un abrazo entre amigos.

Por el otro lado Becky saludaba a Eriol con un abrazo también. - Eriol y como has estado.

- Muy bien Becky, gracias por preguntar. - dijo Eriol mientras se separaba del abrazo - Y como pasaste tus vacaciones.

- Mi familia y yo nos fuimos a pasar un par de semanas a nuestra casa en Malta. Estuvo de lo más divertido - dijo Becky. - y tu.

- Yo me fui unos días a Paris para pasar el rato. - dijo Eriol - Ya sabes lo de siempre.

- Te entiendo - dijo Becky - Y como se encuentran tus ... - Pero Becky no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpida por Katz.

- Eriol mi amor. - dijo Katz mientras apartaba del camino a Becky y le daba un abrazo. Más bien mientras se le restregaba encima. Y mientras lo tenia 'abrazado' le dijo - Te extrañe mucho.

Todo este intercambio lo estaban observando nuestros amigos desde fuera. Meilin, Tomoyo y Sakura primero se habían quedado con la boca abierta cuando Katz se le hecho encima a Alexander pero en estos instantes, con lo que le estaba haciéndole a Eriol, solo les pasaba una idea por la cabeza. _Es una Zorra_.

Sakura solo voltio a mirar a Tomoyo y Meilin y al notar sus expresiones se dio cuenta de que todas estaban pensando algo por la misma línea.

- Gusto en saludarte Katz. - dijo Eriol muy cortésmente mientras intentaba separarse de Katz. Lo cual dio resultados infructuosos ya que está se le había prendado del cuello como si el fuera una boya en medio del océano y no hubiera más nada de que sostenerse.

- Pero solo un gusto en saludarme. - dijo Katz en tono de broma. - A que me extrañaste mucho.

Eriol solo le sonrió y evadió la pregunta. - Y como te fue en las vacaciones Katz.

- Mal, me la pase todo el tiempo extrañándote. - dijo Katz. - Pero dime como estuvieron tus vacaciones.

- Muy bien, gracias por preguntar Katz - dijo Eriol sin perder la cortesía.

- Pero tu siempre tan formal Eriol. - dijo Katz muy bajito cerca del oído de Eriol - cuantas veces te he dicho que dejes a un lado las formalidades.

Eriol solo volvió a sonreírle a Katz y le dijo mientras removía los brazos de ella de su cuello y tomaba sus manos con las de ella. - Me temo Katz que está en mi naturaleza.

- No digas eso, se que muy en el fon... - Pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue interrumpida por otra persona.

- Dime Eriol y no piensas saludar a tu mejor amiga. - dijo Sakura en tono burlón.

Eriol soltando las manos de Katz y dándole muchas gracias a Sakura por la intromisión le dijo - Sakura, sabes que nunca podría olvidarme de ti. - Y con esto dicho camino hacia donde estaba de pie su amiga para darle un fuerte abrazo, como si no la hubiera visto desde que llego. Y antes de soltarla le dijo bajito en el oído. - Gracias.

- De nada - le respondió Sakura bajito también para que lo otros no escucharan. - Y mira a quienes encontré. - dijo Sakura mientras se separaba de Eriol y le señalaba con la cabeza a los otros.

- Chicos gusto en saludarlos. - dijo Eriol mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla a Meilin, estrechaba las manos con Shaoran y por último saludaba a Tomoyo. A la cual le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurro muy quedo. - Ya me contaron.

Esas tres palabras hicieron que ha Tomoyo se le quitara un gran peso de encima. Ya Eriol estaba anuente de lo que estaba pasando así que no iba a haber ningún tipo de mal entendido.

- El gusto es nuestro. - le respondió Tomoyo. - No nos veíamos desde ayer en la mañana que nos encontramos en el restaurante verdad. - Tomoyo quería evitar que hubiera discrepancias en sus historias así que lo mejor eran que ellos las aclararan hay mismo.

Eriol por unos momentos quedo en el aire. Pero al ver que Tomoyo le hacia una pequeña seña, casi imperceptible, entendió el mensaje. Sígueme la corriente. - Cierto. Y como les termino de ir con lo de su equipaje.

- Muy bien - respondió Shaoran - no hubo mayores dificultades.

Katz que había estado observando con detenimiento todos los movimientos de Eriol se había percatado del pequeño intercambio entre Tomoyo y Eriol, lo cual le despertó ciertas sospechas. Pero todo apartado de su mente cuando Alexander comenzó a hablar.

- Me alegro que les haya ido bien. - Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Tomoyo, estrechaba la mano de Shaoran y Abrazaba a Meilin. Abrazo el cual Meilin devolvió. - Meilin y tu como has estado.

- Yo muy bien, gracias por preguntar Alexander. - Le respondió Meilin mientras le daba una gran sonrisa a Alexander. Y no era tanto por saludarlo sino por que había visto la cara de Katz cuando Alexander la abrazo.

La cara de Katz había cambiado en segundos. Esto ya no le gustaba. Nadie abraza a alguien tan efusivamente con solo haberlo conocido el día anterior en un restaurante de casualidad. Necesitaba saber más. Pero ahora no era el momento. Después.

Todos siguieron charlando amenamente hasta que alrededor de las cinco Becky le pidió a Katz que por favor la acompañara a los dormitorios para que ella pudiera terminar de desempacar sus cosas. Katz estaba renuente a irse pero después de mucha insistencia PR parte de Becky no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. De todos modos ella era su tan Oh llamada amiga.

Luego de que Becky y Katz se retiraron. Nuestros chicos quedaron solos y decidieron que lo mejor era ir a un lugar más apartado para conversar. Así que los seis se dirigieron al lago.

Ya en el muelle Eriol tomo a Tomoyo por la mano y la aparto del grupo llevándola hasta el final del muelle, los demás se quedaron sentados en las bancas cerca de la orilla del lago un poco más apartados conversando. Los dos, Eriol y Tomoyo, se sentaron en el borde del muelle mirando hacia al lago. La imagen era increíble. El sol comenzaba a ponerse detrás de las montañas dándole al cielo unos tonos naranjas y rojizos hermosos que se reflejaban en el lago como un espejo dándole al ambiente un toque especial.

Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos solo admirando el paisaje, hasta que Tomoyo rompió el silencio. - Eriol no estás molesto por lo de Shaoran verdad.

- No - dijo Eriol mientras miraba a los ojos a Tomoyo. - Probablemente Katz se lo merecía. - Tomoyo solo le sonrió de manera muy tierna. - Además nunca podría molestarme contigo.

- En serio, entonces creo que lo tendré presente de ahora en adelante. - dijo Tomoyo en tono pícaro - puede que esa información me sea de mucha ayuda.

- Tal vez o tal vez no - dijo Eriol - Pero puedes tener esto siempre presente, todo tiene su precio.

- A sí

- Sí

- Y se puede saber cual es el tuyo.

- En verdad eso es algo que depende.

- Depende?

- Sí de la gravedad de la falta.

- Pues que bueno que en este caso no estés molesto conmigo así no debo preocuparme por el pago.

- No estoy molesto, pero en verdad creo que merezco una indemnización por los momentos tensos que viví antes de que me contaran la verdad.

- Así que te enteraste antes de que te dijeran.

- Debo decir que los vi. Así es.

- En verdad lo siento Eriol. La idea era que te enteraras antes de que nos vieras y te imaginaras otra cosa que no es.

- Pero eso ya paso. Ahora regresando a lo de mi indemnización.

- Que tienes en mente.

- No lo se, sorpréndeme. - dijo Eriol mientras se le acercaba a Tomoyo.

Tomoyo le sonrió. - Creo que tengo la solución perfecta. - dijo mientras se le acercaba a Eriol y le daba un beso en la mejilla. - Que te pareció.

- La verdad tenia otra cosa en mente.

- Y se puede saber cual e... - Pero Tomoyo no pudo terminar de formular su frase ya que sus labios fueron atrapados por los de Eriol en un tierno beso.

Luego de unos instantes de estarse besando se separaron. - No tienes idea de las ganas que tenia de hacer eso.

- Eriol...

- Tomoyo haz tomado alguna decisión con respecto a lo que hablamos.

- Sí, y me gustaría que nos diéramos la oportunidad. - Le respondió Tomoyo a Eriol mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Eriol le sonrió y le dio un beso rápido en los labios. - No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso.

- Solo espero que nos demos tiempo para conocernos mejor.

- Todo el que quieras, lo importante es que ya dimos el primer paso. - dijo Eriol mientras le pasaba el brazo izquierdo a Tomoyo por la cintura.

- Tienes toda la razón - dijo Tomoyo mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Eriol. Y así se quedaron mientras veían como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse para darle paso a la noche.

_**

* * *

Con Meilin, Alexander, Shaoran y Sakura**_

- Por mi cabeza hace rato ronda una pregunta. - dijo Alexander mientras tomaba asiento en una de las bancas alrededor del lago. - Me gustaría saber quien fue el o la que tuvo la maravillosa idea de hacerle esa broma a Katz.

- Me temo que mi primita aquí presente fue la de la maravillosa idea. - dijo Shaoran mientras recargaba su espalda a uno de los árboles cerca de la banca donde se encontraba sentado Alexander.

- Ya me lo imaginaba. - Fue la respuesta de Alexander. - Pues déjame felicitarte Meilin fue una idea genial.

- Me felicitas por la idea, pensé que me ibas a decir otra cosa. - dijo Meilin mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Alexander en la banca.

- Y se puede saber porque. - pregunto Alexander.

- Es que a mi parecer tú y Katz parecen más que compañeros. - dijo Meilin. Lo que le gano una carcajada por parte de Alexander.

- Katz y yo. - dijo Alexander mientras que recuperaba el aire perdido de tanto reírse. - Primero que todo ni loco me le acerco en esos términos a ella y segundo esa solo tiene ojos para Eriol. - dijo mientras se le iba acercando al oído a Meilin para decirle. - Además por el momento solo estoy interesado en una personita. - Luego de lo cual le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Meilin solo le sonrió y continuo como si lo último no hubiera pasado. - Bueno entonces díganme algo Katz se comporta así con todo el mundo o solo es con los que acaba de conocer. Porque la verdad es una antipática. Me van a disculpar si alguno aquí es amigo de ella.

Sakura resoplo. - Amiga. De esa. Ni loca. Es una ridícula, engreída, antipática, egocéntrica y muchas cosas más.

- Vaya Sakura, ella debió haberte hecho algo bastante grave para que hables de ella así. - dijo Shaoran que seguía recostado del árbol.

- No tienes ni idea. - dijo Sakura - Ella a hecho mi vida miserable desde que la conozco.

- Y porque? - pregunto Meilin mientras miraba preocupada a Sakura.

- Es que al parecer es pecado que tus dos mejores amigos sean varones. - dijo Sakura - No mejor déjame parafrasear mejor esa frase al parecer es pecado que tus dos mejores amigos sean los chicos más cotizados de toda la escuela. Y para empeorar las cosas ninguno de los de le ha parado bolas alguna vez a esa. Entonces la muy idiota debe pensar que es mi culpa y que yo le meto ideas en la cabeza a ellos para que no le hagan caso. Pero es que como no tiene ni dos dedos de frente no se puede dar cuenta que es su magnifica personalidad lo que hace que todo el mundo se aleje de ella.

- Vaya Sakura tenias guardado eso desde hace rato verdad? - le pregunto Shaoran mientras se separaba del árbol y caminaba hasta donde estaba Sakura de pie frente a la banca en la cual se encontraban sentados Meilin y Alexander.

- La verdad si. - dijo Sakura

- No te preocupes desahógate todo lo que quieras. - dijo Shaoran mientras le pasaba un brazo a Sakura por los hombros.

- Gracias Shaoran - dijo Sakura

- Pero entonces todos esos saludos de hace un rato que fueron. - pregunto Meilin de la nada.

- Pura cortesía ya son seis años de conocernos - dijo Alexander - hay que mantener las apariencias.

- Bueno ya veremos que pasa este año. - dijo Sakura - Ya me la imagino cuando se entere que los tórtolos tienen algo serio. - termino decir mientras señalaba hacia el final del muelle donde se encontraban sentados Tomoyo y Eriol abrazados.

- Por lo que veo este año va a ser muy interesante. - dijo Alexander mientras miraba hacia el muelle. - Esto va a ser muy interesante.

- Esa mujer cuando se ensaña con alguien no perdona. - dijo Sakura mientras seguía viendo a sus amigos en el muelle.

- Pero para eso estamos nosotros. - dijo Meilin muy seria. - Aunque tenga pocos días de conocerla Tomoyo es mi amiga y no voy a dejar que esa interfiera con mis planes de juntar a Eriol y Tomoyo.

- Entonces estás de acuerdo que hacen muy linda pareja. - dijo Sakura emocionada.

- Pues claro a leguas se nota que se gustan. - dijo Meilin.

- Meilin cuanta conmigo para lo que sea. - dijo Sakura - No vamos a permitir que esa intente algo contra nuestros amigos.

- Totalmente de acuerdo contigo. - dijo Meilin mientras se levantaba de la banca y caminaba hacia donde Sakura. Las dos estrecharon las manos y dijeron - No vamos a dejar que nada interfiera.

- Nada - repitió Sakura.

Alexander solamente negaba con la cabeza. Imagen si una era peligrosa con dos que se podía esperar.

Shaoran solo miraba con resignación a su prima. Sabia muy bien de lo que era capaz y muchas cosas podían pasar cuando Meilin se proponía algo.

- Bueno señoritas lamento interrumpir su conversación pero es hora de que nos vayamos retirando. - dijo Alexander. - Ya está oscureciendo y será mejor que regresemos rápido si queremos conseguir buenos puestos en el comedor.

- Tienes razón - dijo Sakura mientras todos comenzaban a caminar hacia la vereda.

- Hey! Tórtolos ya es hora de irnos - grito Alexander desde la entrada del muelle.

Tomoyo y Eriol se voltearon inmediatamente pero Eriol fue el que le respondió. - Muy gracioso Alexander no se preocupen que en un momento los alcanzamos.

- Como quieran. - dijo Alexander mientras se encogía de hombros. - Pero recuerden que hay una fachada que mantener. - termino de decir mientras señalaba a Shaoran y volvían a emprender el camino por la vereda que daba a las escaleras para llegar al complejo de edificios donde daban clases.

- El tiene razón - le dijo Tomoyo a Eriol.

- Bueno nos vamos entonces - dijo Eriol mientras se levantaba y luego ayudaba a Tomoyo a pararse. Iban caminado agarrados de la mano hasta que alcanzaron a sus amigos al inicio de la escalera y entonces comenzaron a subir todos juntos. Solo cuando iban acercándose a la cúspide fue que Tomoyo soltó la mano de Eriol y agarro la de Shaoran.

Pero de lo que nuestros amigos no estaban anuentes era que todo ese tiempo en el lago habían sido observados.

_**

* * *

Con Becky y Katz**_

- Dime Becky no crees que Eriol se comporto un poco extraño está tarde. - dijo Katz mientras admiraba los cuadros que Becky había colgado en las paredes de su habitación.

- Como que Katz - Pregunto Becky mientras acomodaba su ropa en el armario.

- No lo se, es algo con esa chica Tomoyo.

- Con Tomoyo, no lo creo debes estarte imaginado cosas.

- Hay algo que no me gusta para nada.

- Estás paranoica sinceramente Katz cuando vas a superar ese asunto de Eriol.

- Como que ese asunto de Eriol - dijo Katz en tono muy serio.

- Pero no te pongas así que sabes de lo que te estoy hablando. Ya llevas seis años de conocer a Eriol y no has conseguido nada. No crees que es momento de seguir adelante.

- Ya no empieces con eso de nuevo. - dijo Katz mientras salía de la habitación.

- En verdad no te entiendo. - dijo Becky mientras caminaba hacia la sala. - Cuando vas a reaccionar.

- Ya no sigas será mejor que te apures si quieres terminar a tiempo para almorzar. - dijo Katz mientras salía al balcón por la puerta corrediza.

Becky continuo con sus labores mientras que Katz miraba el paisaje desde el balcón hasta que algo llamo su atención. 'Pero esos no son estos chicos y esas los que van caminado hacia el lago' pensó para si misma Katz. 'Esto necesito verlo de cerca'. - Becky voy a salir un momento ahora regreso. - dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

- Está bien cualquier cosa nos encontramos en el comedor. - dijo Becky desde dentro del cuarto.

Katz bajo lo más rápido que pudo las escales y se dirigió a la parte de atrás de su edificio desde donde se veía claramente el lago entre los árboles. Observo como Shaoran, Sakura, Meilin y Alexander se acomodaban cerca de las bancas del lago pero no veía por ningún lado a Tomoyo y a Eriol. Trato de escuchar lo que estaban hablando pero estaban muy lejos de su posición como par formular una oración coherente sobre lo que decían. Hasta que algo llamo su atención Sakura señalaba a un punto en el muelle y fue cuando los vio. Eriol estaba abrazando a Tomoyo y se veía que los dos estaban muy cómodos. Esto hizo que la sangre de Katz hirviera. Sabia que Eriol había extraño alrededor de Tomoyo y esto lo confirmaba.

Siguió con su mirada fija en ellos hasta que una voz la saco de sus cavilaciones. - _Hey! Tórtolos ya es hora de irnos _- gritaba Alexander desde la orilla. Se estaban retirando del lugar siguió escuchando atenta lo que decían. Eriol le respondió a Alexander y este le grito de vuelta algo que llamo su atención. - ... _Pero recuerden que hay una fachada que mantener_. - Así que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Sabia que lo de Shaoran y Tomoyo era pura mentira.

Esto realmente representaba un obstáculo, pero seguramente no sabían con quien se estaban metiendo. Nadie juega con Katherine Moore. - Nadie - Y con esto dicho Katherine se dio la vuelta y emprendió camino devuelta a su dormitorio.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Notas de la autora: **Kerube-Chan saca su banderita blanca desde debajo de su escritorio para ver si no hay moros en la costa. Como ve que no hay reacción alguna se levanta y comienza su pequeño discurso.

Pido **_Mil disculpas_** nuevamente por la demora. En verdad se me complicaron un poco las cosas estás semanas. Entre los trabajos de la Universidad y los exámenes no se donde voy a parar. La semana antepasada la cual era la estipulada para el lanzamiento de este capitulo tuve una de tareas que bueno. Y el fin de semana pasado me fui de campamento como apoyo a un grupo del cual soy parte en mi universidad. Y este fin de semana casi ni acabo este capitulo pero ya estuvo.

No tienen idea la cantidad de veces que he modificado este capitulo. Me gusto la última parte (la de E&T) pero siento que lo anterior no fue muy bueno. Y ya lo deje así porque cada vez que lo leía cambiaba de opinión sobre algo. Ya me estaba volviendo loca. Así que ya me dirán que les pareció.

**Gracias por el apoyo a Lebel 27, Basileia Daudojiu, Serena, Shami, 2 Miru, Ayin, Lady Neomi, Shami y Jenniffer Ryddle Weasly. A ver que les pareció este capitulo.**

**Un gran GRACIAS! A todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer mi historia. Díganme que piensan.**

**Se despide,**

**Kerube-Chan**


	13. Confrontaciones

**Disclaimer: **CLAMP son las propietarias de Sakura Card Captor y todos sus personajes..

**OPORTUNIDADES**

**Recapitulación: **

_Esto realmente representaba un obstáculo, pero seguramente no sabían con quien se estaban metiendo. Nadie juega con Katherine Moore. - Nadie - Y con esto dicho Katherine se dio la vuelta y emprendió camino devuelta a su dormitorio._

**Capitulo Trece: "Confrontaciones"**

Ya en el comedor, a la hora de la cena, nuestros amigos se encontraban charlando muy amenamente degustando sus alimentos placidamente. En el comedor todas las mesas eran de diez puestos cada una y el comedor en si no estaba dividido por años o clases cada quien podía sentarse donde quisiera. Nuestros amigos habían decidido sentarse cerca del gran ventanal del comedor a través del cual podían ver el patio.

La mesa contaba con cuatro sillas a cada lado y dos sillas a cada extremo de la mesa, en las cabeceras de la misma. Del lado derecho de la mesa se encontraban sentados Eriol en el extremo superior al lado de él Sakura y junto a ella Meilin. En el lado izquierdo de la mesa en la esquina superior estaba Tomoyo, junto a ella Shaoran y luego Alexander.

Todo iba muy bien hasta que fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de Katz y Becky.

- Becky hola - dijo Meilin en forma de saludo a Becky - Pudiste terminar de arreglar tus cosas en el cuarto.

- Me costo trabajo, pero logre terminar. - dijo Becky mientras colocaba su plato de comida en la mesa y se sentaba junto a Meilin.

Katz por el otro lado tomo asiento en la cabecera de la mesa al lado de Becky sin decir ninguna palabra, coloco su plato de comida en la mesa y comenzó a comer en silencio lo que le pareció raro a Alexander y le dijo. - te pasa algo Katz estás muy callada. - En verdad ya eran muchos años conociéndola y sabia que algo la debía estar molestando.

- Nada, no me pasa Alexander - dijo Katz - Es que hay un par de _asuntos_ que están rondando mi cabeza y necesitan solución inmediata. - dijo mientras miraba de Eriol a Tomoyo y viceversa. - Pero ahora no vienen al caso.

- Como quieras - fue la respuesta de Alexander mientras volvía a degustar sus alimentos.

- En verdad no se que le pasa está así desde que regreso al dormitorio, luego de haber ido a dar una vuelta. - dijo Becky mientras partía con el cuchillo la chuleta que estaba en su plato.

- No es nada - dijo Katz mientras tomaba agua de su vaso. - Solo unos asuntos sin mucha importancia.

- Bueno, ya vamos a dejar el tema hasta allí. - dijo Becky mientras iniciaba de nuevo la labor de degustar su comida.

Todos siguieron comiendo y conversando amenamente hasta que las puertas del comedor se abrieron de un solo golpe haciendo un gran escándalo. Todos los que estaban en el comedor se voltearon a ver que era lo que había causado ese ruido. Cuando se percataron de quien era el que había hecho el escándalo los que ya conocían la rutina regresaron a sus alimentos y sus platicas con sus compañeros de mesa, pero el espectáculo era algo nuevo para los recién llegados al colegio y no podían apartar la vista.

- Pero si llego la que faltaba. - dijo Sakura más para si misma que para los demás mientras se volteaba a continuar con su comida.

- Que - pregunto Meilin que la había escuchado.

- No, nada, ya lo vas a averiguar. - dijo Sakura mientras que dejaba a Meilin con un signo de interrogación gigante sobre la cabeza. Pero luego de un rato Meilin regreso a mira hacia la puerta.

En la entrada, donde las puertas dobles del comedor todavía se encontraban abiertas estaba de pie una joven bastante alta de piel clara, cabello chocolate claro con unas mechitas rubias, llevaba puesto un vestido rojo ceñido al cuerpo, sin mangas, que de la cintura para abajo se convertía en una falda de tabletitas que le llegaba hasta medio muslo dejando ver sus largas y esculturales piernas, el conjunto era completado por unas sandalias de tacón de aguja color negro y una chaqueta que le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo del pecho del mismo color que las sandalias. Para rematar y aunque ya eran pasadas las siete de la noche llevaba consigo unos lentes de sol color negro.

La chica paseo su mirada a través del comedor y luego de haber terminado el recorrido con su mirada dijo casi gritando - HOLAAAAAAAAA - todo esto lo dijo mientras mandaba saludos y besos con sus manos. - ME EXTRAÑARON? PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN YA REGRESE.

En otro lado solo una pregunta recorría la mente de nuestros chicos provenientes del extranjero 'quien es la loca del vestido rojo que esta gritando en medio del comedor'.

Percibiendo el pensamiento que cruzaba la mente de sus nuevos amigos Alexander fue el que les respondió la incógnita - Ella es Marie Summers y va en nuestro año.

- Marie Summers de donde me suena ese nombre. - dijo Meilin

- Ahora que lo pienso a mi también - dijo Tomoyo mientras trataba de recordar donde lo había escuchado.

- Marie es mi compañera de cuarto. - dijo Becky mientras continuaba comiendo en un tono algo desanimado. - Debe ser por eso que les suena, debieron haberlo leído en las placas que están fuera de los cuartos.

- Tienes razón Becky - dijo Tomoyo - Se ve que es algo...

- Escandalosa - dijo Sakura

- No iba a decir eso, pero si se acercaba a lo que estaba pensando. - dijo Tomoyo mientras sonreía.

En el fondo todavía se podía ver a la chica que estaba pasando de mesa en mesa saludando a todo el mundo.

- Y todavía falta lo mejor. - dijo Sakura mientras veía como Marie se acercaba a la mesa de los profesores a saludarlos. - Esa chica tiene un serio problema. Vive para ser el centro de atención.

- Me lo imagino. - dijo Meilin mientras observaba a la chica seguir moviéndose por el comedor.

- Parece que es algo hiperac... - Pero Tomoyo no pudo terminar su frase al ser interrumpida por un grito que asusto a todos.

- Ahhhhhhhhh, KATZ - grito Marie mientras daba brinquitos donde estaba de pie y saludaba efusivamente con una mano en el aire.

Katz levanto su cabeza para mirar a quien la había llamado. El escuchar que alguien la llamaba la había desconcentrado, casi ni había tocado su comida pensando en la situación de Eriol y su cercana relación a Tomoyo. Pero al darse cuenta de quien la había llamado no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara su rostro, la persona que la estaba llamando no era otra que Marie Summers una de sus mejores amigas de toda la vida. Katz se levanto del asiento y camino unos pasos para encontrarse con su amiga que venia hacia la mesa. - Marie que gusto verte.

- Katz el gusto es mío. - dijo Marie mientras abrazaba a Katz - No tienes idea de todo lo que te tengo que contar. Como sabes estuve todo el verano en Ibiza y no tienes idea lo bien que la pase y ni hablar de los chicos, estaban justo como me los recomendó el doctor.

- Me lo imagino - dijo Katz mientras sonreía ante el comentario tan loco de su amiga. - Luego tendremos tiempo de ponernos al día. Primero vamos a sentarnos - Y con esto dicho las dos regresaron caminando a la mesa donde Katz estaba sentada comiendo.

- Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí. - dijo Marie mientras se acercaba a la mesa y reconocía a algunos de sus ocupantes. - Alexander cariño cuanto tiempo sin verte.

Alexander al escuchar que lo llamaban voltio a ver quien era y no pudo evitar sonreír. - Corazón - dijo Alexander con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba de la silla y se dirigía a Marie dándole un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. - Cuanto tiempo sin verte.

- Alexander no tienes idea cuanto te extrañe. - dijo Marie mientras le sonreía a Alexander.

- Yo se que tengo ese efecto en la gente.- le respondió Alexander mientras le quiñaba el ojo.

Marie lo golpeo en el pecho a modo de juego. - Ay, Alexander tu no cambias...

Al otro lado de la mesa Meilin se quedo extrañada viendo el intercambio entre Alexander y Marie. Al ver el modo en que se trataban solo estaba pensando una cosa que debía ser corroborada inmediatamente. - Sakura. Alexander y Marie tienen algo.

Sakura que había estado comiendo sin prestar mucha atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor miro a Meilin con cara de 'que estas hablando'. En ese instante Meilin le señalo con la cabeza a donde estaba Alexander y en ese instante entendió. - Ah eso, Alexander y Marie tienen su historia, una bastante larga a decir verdad, pero termino el año pasado por mutuo acuerdo. En verdad se llevan mejor de amigos que de novios. Pero luego de eso no hay nada más.

Al oír la respuesta de Sakura Meilin se quedo más tranquila. Por alguna razón extraña se le había hecho un nudo en la boca del estomago al ver la reacción de Alexander a Marie. Pero ahora que sabia lo que había pasado, el nudo se había desvanecido inmediatamente. Meilin se quedo pensando que era extraño que un chico que acababa de conocer pudiera despertar ese tipo de emociones. _Celos_. Eso era lo que habían sido. Meilin frunció el ceño al recapitular en lo que estaba pensando y decidió que lo mejor era continuar comiendo.

- Pero veo que estás acompañado. - dijo Marie mientras pasaba la mirada por la mesa.

- Si déjame presentarte a nuestros nuevos compañeros. - dijo Alexander mientras guiaba a Marie a la mesa. - Aquí a mi derecha está Shaoran Li, del otro lado se encuentra Meilin Li. Shaoran y Ella son primos y vienen de China. Y a la derecha de Shaoran se encuentra Tomoyo Daidoji ella es de Japón. Los Tres van en nuestro año.

- Oh, que interesante. Mucho Gusto Shaoran - dijo Marie mientras le extendía su mano derecha en forma de saludo.

Shaoran muy cortésmente se levanto de la mesa y tomo la mano de Marie para darle un apretón. - El gusto es mío Marie.

Marie se le acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla. - No, el gusto es mío. - En eso Marie soltó la mano de Shaoran y camino a donde estaba Tomoyo sentada. - Tomoyo verdad.

- Sí así es. - dijo Tomoyo mientras miraba hacia arriba, ya que continuaba sentada en su silla.

Marie le extendió la mano para darle y apretón. - Mucho Gusto Marie Summers.

Tomoyo tomo la mano que le ofrecía Marie y le dio un apretón. - El gusto es mío Marie. - dijo mientras le brindaba a Marie una genuina sonrisa.

Marie continuo con su recorrido por la mesa saludando con besos en la mejilla a Eriol que estaba del otro lado, luego a Sakura, se presento a Meilin y por último saludo a Becky con un fuerte abrazo.

Ya de pie al lado de Katz luego de haberle dado la vuelta a toda la mesa Marie recordó algo importante. - Oye Katz, ni te imaginas quien me encontré en la entrada. A tu primo favorito.

- A mi primo favorito. Te refieres a ...- Marie asintió con la cabeza - Mira y el muy cínico fue a visitarme a casa en las vacaciones y ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de darme la buena noticia.

Becky que había estado escuchando atentamente la conversación sintió la urgente necesidad de saber de quien hablaban. - Y se puede saber quien es este primo tan famoso.

- Pero quien más puede ser Becky. - dijo Katz mientras miraba con una ceja arqueada a Becky, con cara de 'como es que no sabes quien es' - Es Estefan.

Al escuchar ese nombre Sakura por accidente tumbo el vaso de agua que estaba a punto de tomar. Por suerte estaba medio vació y el desbarajuste no fue tan grande. Solo unas cuantas miradas conocedoras de sus dos mejores amigos, ya que ellos sabían porque la reacción de Sakura ante ese hombre. _Estefan,_ hacia más de un año que no escuchaba ese nombre, hacia un buen tiempo había sido el primer y único (hasta el momento) gran amor de Sakura. La verdad la relación acabo a finales de su décimo grado y no en muy buenos términos.

Principalmente porque Sakura lo encontró en una posición comprometedora, en el salón de música, con una chica un año mayor que ellos. Claro, como ella se negaba a darle lo que por meses el llevaba rogándole decidió buscar consuelo en otro lado. _Bastardo_. La ruptura de ellos fue un gran escándalo en la escuela, saben como dice el dicho 'Pueblo chico, Infierno grande'. La noticia se había esparcido como pólvora, sobretodo porque Estefan se había encargado de esparcir el rumor de que ellos habían terminado porque ella era la que le había puesto lo cuernos a él y claro todo con el apoyo de su primita Katz, para hacer la mentira más sustentable, ocasionando muchas habladurías y otras cosas que molestaron de sobre manera a Sakura. Su único consuelo habían sido sus dos mejores amigos que estuvieron apoyándola en todo momento. Al año siguiente Estefan no se inscribió en Saint Michael y por lo que había escuchado ella, el padre lo había mandado a Suiza a estudiar.

- Estefan el que estaba aquí con nosotros y el año pasado se fue a estudiar a Suiza. - dijo Becky mientras Katz solo asintió con la cabeza. - Estefan el que tiene los ojos más hermosos del mundo y que con una de sus sonrisas derrite a cualquiera. - Katz volvió a asentir mientras sonreía ante el comentario de Becky. - Ese Estefan.

- Y hablando del diablo. - dijo Marie mientras señalaba a la persona que había ingresado al comedor recientemente.

Todos en la mesa, excepto Tomoyo y Meilin se voltearon a ver quien era la persona que Marie señalaba en la puerta. Alexander, Eriol y Sakura por obvias razones, solo querían corroborar si era cierto que había regresado. Shaoran porque había visto el cambio de actitud de Sakura al escuchar ese nombre, se veía un poco pálida.

El chico en cuestión estaba parado en la puerta pasando la mirada por todo el salón. Estefan era alto de tez clara, cabello rubio oscuro, un poco largo que le caía un poco sobre los ojos. Ojos que eran de color azul cielo muy claros. Llevaba puesta una camisa negra manga larga remangada hasta los codos, con los primeros botones desabrochados dejando ver a los espectadores, mejor dicho espectadoras una imagen bastante clara de su pecho muy bien formado. Para completar el conjunto llevaba puestos unos Jeans de color azul claro y para acompañarlos unos zapatos negros. El chico tenia las manos metidas en el bolsillo del pantalón y solo detuvo su mirada cuando reconoció a su prima.

- Estefan - llamo Katz mientras le hacia señas con la mano para que la viera. Al verla Estefan solo le sonrió y emprendió camino hacia donde estaba parada su prima.

- Katz - dijo Estefan mientras abrazaba a su prima - sorpresa.

- Sorpresa. Sorpresa! - Exclamo Katz mientras le devolvía el abrazo. - Tu eres bien malo, no pudiste haberme dicho cuando fuiste a visitarnos a la casa.

- Es que quería sorprenderte. No me digas que estás molesta. - dijo Estefan mientras se separaba de su prima. - Vamos cambia esa cara, yo se que no puedes estar mucho tiempo molesta conmigo. - esto lo dijo mientras le daba a su prima una de sus sonrisas más encantadoras.

- Bueno está bien. Pero la próxima me avisas.

- Claro Katz. - dijo Estefan mientras se volteaba para saludar al resto de los presentes. Paso su mirada por la mesa algunos conocidos otros no y allí estaba ella. Hay estaba Sakura, hace mucho que no la veía y allí estaba tan linda como siempre. Lastima que en décimo grado ella lo haya atrapado con esa chica, como era que se llamaba, en verdad no importaba. Ya no valía la pena de todos modos, cualquier intento de relación con Sakura quedaba fuera de conversación.

'Lastima' pensó Estefan mientras terminaba de pasar su mirada por la mesa. Decidió que era el momento de saludar. - Buenas noches a todos. - dijo mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza como gesto de cortesía. Y se acerco a Mary que era la que estaba más cerca de él. - Yo se que ya te salude haya a fuera pero nunca está de más.

- Claro que no Estefan - dijo Mary mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. - Pero no quiero acaparar toda tu atención. Déjame presentarte a nuestros nuevos compañeros.- dijo Mary mientras que dejaba que Estefan le pasara una mano por la cintura y se volteaban hacia la mesa. - Bueno y me corrigen si me equivoco. Aquí al lado de Alexander, te acuerdas de Alexander verdad.

- Como olvidar a Alexander. - dijo Estefan mientras le palmeaba la espalda a Alexander. El cual solo le devolvió una mirada de 'donde me toques de nuevo te mato' - Y veo que también me recuerda.

Al ver la tensión creciente Mary prosiguió - Bueno bueno a lado de Alexander se encuentra Shaoran Li y frente a Alexander está sentada la prima de Shaoran, Meilin Li. Los dos son de China. Al lado de Shaoran se encuentra Tomoyo Daidoji. Tomoyo viene de Japón. Y bueno ya conoces a Becky, Eriol y a Sakura.

Estefan se separo de Mary y prosiguió a saludar a cada uno de los presentes uno por uno. - Mucho gusto Shaoran. - dijo mientras le ofrecía la mano para un apretón, la cual Shaoran muy cortésmente tomo para darle un apretón mientras asentía con la cabeza. 'Un chico con pocas palabras' pensó Estefan al no recibir respuesta de Shaoran. Siguió su camino y se acerco a Tomoyo a la cual le dirigió una de sus famosas súper sonrisas encantadoras antes de decirle - Tomoyo verdad, es un gusto conocer a tan hermosa señorita. - 'Y vaya que es bonita' pensó mientras le ofrecía una mano para saludarla.

Tomoyo le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se giraba en su puesto para mirar de frente a Estefan. - Estás en lo correcto. Estefan, Verdad?. - Al ver que el asintió con la cabeza prosiguió. - Mucho gusto entonces. - dijo Tomoyo mientras le daba la mano para darle un apretón. Pero Estefan a penas tuvo la mano de Tomoyo en su mano le dio la vuelta para depositar un beso más largo de lo necesario en el reverso de su mano.

- El gusto es solo mío. - dijo mientras la miraba directo a los ojos sin soltarle la mano. - Tus ojos.

- Mis ojos? - pregunto Tomoyo algo contrariada.

- Son de un color extraño ¿Qué color es? Lo tengo en la punta de la lengua pero no logro dar con el nombre.

- Son de color amatista. - respondió Eriol desde el otro lado de la mesa con una mirada indescifrable sobre Tomoyo y Estefan.

- Si eso es amatistas. Tus ojos son hermosos Tomoyo te dan un aire de inocencia y un toque de extravagancia que te hacen única.

Tomoyo no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario - Gra... Gracias - Logro decir después de unos segundos.

- No le hagas caso a nada de lo que te diga Tomoyo. - dijo una Sakura muy enojada desde el otro lado de la mesa. - Le dice lo mismo a todas.

Tomoyo que había volteado a ver a Sakura cuando comenzó a hablar dirigió su miraba nuevamente al chico que le sostenía la mano todavía y vio que este ahora tenia dirigida una mirada indescifrable hacia Sakura mientras le decía. - Sakura Sakura no tienes porque ponerte celosa dentro de un momento estoy a tu lado no te preocupes.

Sakura se puso roja de la rabia, su silla hizo un sonido chirriante mientras se levantaba abruptamente de la mesa. Evitando por poco la pobre silla caer al piso. - _Celosa?_ Como te atreves Estefan. - dijo Sakura mientras se estremecía de la rabia que sentía. Como se atrevía _ese_ a hablarle así.

- No estoy diciendo nada que sea mentira. - le dijo Estefan mientras la miraba fijamente. Luego de unos segundos le dirigió una sonrisa y le dijo en tono burlón - Y tu lo sabes perfectamente.

Sakura sabia que solita había caminado a la boca del lobo. Ni siquiera pensaba dirigirle la palabra a Estefan nunca jamás, pero al ver lo que estaba haciendo no se pudo aguantar. Era como verse así misma en esa situación hace dos años atrás. Y su boca tuvo que manifestarse antes que su cerebro. Y ahora aquí estaba parada dándole a Estefan la mirada más llena de odio que le había dirigido a cualquiera en su vida. - Ay! por favor Estefan tu y yo sabemos perfectamente como funciona tu pequeño cerebrito que solo tiene en mente lo que hay entre las...

- Sakura - le dijo Eriol en tono bajo mientras le daba un apretón a la mano de Sakura.

Sakura bajo su mirada hacia a Eriol quien solo negó con la cabeza. Y tenia toda la razón ese no era ni el momento, ni el lugar para sacar los trapos sucios. Eriol dirigió su mirada hacia alrededor y allí fue que se dio cuenta Sakura que su pequeña disputa estaba teniendo muchos espectadores fuera de los presentes en la mesa. Lo cual la hizo tornarse más roja de lo que estaba ahora pero por la vergüenza que sentía al ver que todos en el comedor la estaba mirando con cara de sorpresa. Nunca habían visto reaccionar a la dulce Sakura de esa manera.

- Decías Sakura - dijo Katz en tono burlón al percatarse hacia donde Sakura estaba mirando. - Creo que todos queremos saber que era lo que querías expresar tan vehementemente hace unos segundos. Aunque creo que todos aquí somos lo suficientemente grandes para hacernos una idea. - termino de decir Katz cada palabra llena de puro veneno.

La vergüenza que estaba sintiendo Sakura en esos instantes desapareció completamente para convertirse nuevamente en puro desprecio. - Katz creo que tu primito es lo suficientemente grande cómo para defenderse solito y si ya tienes una idea clara de lo que quería decir no veo porque debo aclararlo.

- Lo que sucede es que tienes miedo de que todos se den cuenta de la víbora dos caras que eres. - dijo Katz con puro odio en cada palabra al ver como Eriol apretaba la mano de Sakura. - Oh! pero es cierto nadie debe darse cuenta de nada, ya todos saben lo que eres, mira que ponerle los cuernos a tu novio, después de lo que hiciste hace dos años no hay nada que aclarar.

- Primero que todo si hablamos de víboras tu te llevas la corona. Y segundo tu sabes muy bien que eso es pura mentira. - dijo Sakura cada palabra llena de rabia - Solo una farsa que maquinaron tu y tu primito para hacerme la vida miserable. Pero sabes que, eso se acabo, hoy y de una vez por todas cierro ese capitulo de mi vida y donde te vuelvas a meter conmigo Katz me vas a conocer no tienes idea en lo que te estás metiendo. Escucha muy bien lo que te digo, ya no soy la misma chica ingenua de hace dos años que dejo que la pisotearan al no poder ver más allá de lo que estaba sucediendo. Esta vez vas a encontrar pelea y de la buena así que mide tus palabras. - termino de decir Sakura en tono amenazante cada palabra llena de determinación.

Katz había quedado sin palabras era la primera vez que Sakura le respondía de esa manera. En verdad había cambiado.

Todos miraban a Sakura con los ojos como platos. Y de repente los chicos de la mesa de al lado a la de ellos comenzaron aplaudir, para luego ser seguidos por el resto del comedor - Bravo Sakura así se habla. - gritaba uno de los chicos que estaban en el comedor sobre el ruido de los aplauso de la mayoría de los presentes.

- Ya eran hora que la pusieran en su lugar. - decía otro desde el otro lado del comedor mientras continuaban los aplausos.

Sakura se puso como un tomate y solo le quedo dirigirle una genuina sonrisa de agradecimiento a todos los presentes que la estaban aplaudiendo y alabando. Luego de un rato la ovación termino y todos regresaron a continuar con lo que hacían mientras que en la mesa...

- Como te atreves a amenazarme. - dijo Katz en tono muy bajo lleno de veneno.

- Que como me atrevo, como te atreves tú a hablarme así. Y si crees que lo que dije hace un momento fue solo por la emoción del instante déjame decirte que estás muy equivocada y te lo vuelvo a repetir por última vez. No te vuelvas a meter conmigo Katz o te vas a arrepentir. - dijo Sakura en tono muy seguro.

Silencio reino en la mesa luego de que Sakura terminara de hablar. Katz y Sakura se estaban enviando miradas asesinas la una a la otra. Mientras que Estefan luego de un rato había soltado la mano de Tomoyo y se había quedado con la boca abierta al ver la osadía de Sakura. Tanto así había cambiado luego de lo sucedido en décimo grado. 'Este año va a ser muy interesante' pensó Estefan mientras tenia su mirada fija en Sakura.

De repente Eriol se levanto de su puesto sin soltar la mano de Sakura y le hablo al oído. Le dijo algo solo para que ella lo escuchara y lo que sea que le haya dicho Sakura solo asintió ante lo mismo. - He perdido el apetito. - dijo Sakura luego de un rato. - Si me disculpan me retiro a descansar. Que pasen buenas noches - se despidió Sakura mientras emprendía su camino hacia la salida.

Eriol soltó la mano de Sakura para permitir su retirada de la mesa y luego de un rato se disculpo también y salio detrás de Sakura. Shaoran iba seguir la idea de Eriol pero Alexander lo tomo por el brazo y negó con la cabeza. - Es mejor que el hable con ella primero. - dijo Alexander.

Un silencio sepulcral se poso sobre la mesa mientras todos veían que Eriol se retiraba por el mismo lugar que lo había hecho Sakura.

- Bueno eso fue interesante. - comento Mary mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Alexander en la mesa. - Alexander no me habías contado del cambio tan radical que había tenido Sakura.

- En verdad no hay nada que decir al respecto. - dijo Alexander en tono serio mirando a Mary a los ojos.

Entendiendo el mensaje Mary dejo ese tema a un lado y dijo - Estefan creo que todavía no te haz presentado apropiadamente ante Meilin.

- Tiene toda la razón Mary - dijo Estefan mientras le daba la vuelta a la mesa y se dirigía hacia donde Meilin. - Mis disculpan Meilin, mucho gusto mi nombre es Estefan Moore.

Meilin le dio un apretón a la mano que Estefan le había ofrecido impidiendo que este se la besara como había hecho con Tomoyo con un rápido movimiento de la mano diciéndole - el gusto es mío Estefan.

- Bueno creo que lo mejor es que continuemos en lo que estábamos antes que nuestros alimentos se enfríen más. - dijo Becky tratando de lograr que las cosas regresaran a la normalidad. - Sabían que mañana tenemos una reunión en el auditorio a las ocho de la mañana.

Katz que había estado de pie se sentó nuevamente en la cabecera de la mesa quedando entre Becky y Mary. Mientras que Estefan se sentó en el único puesto vacío que quedaba que era en la otra cabecera de la mesa justo entre Tomoyo y el puesto donde había estado sentado Eriol.

- Había escuchado algo de eso Becky pero no estaba muy segura de donde era. - dijo Tomoyo tratando de iniciar una conversación entre los miembros de la mesa. En verdad la reacción de Sakura la había sorprendido. Tendría que preguntarle más adelante que había sucedido entre ellos. Entre Sakura y Estefan.

_**

* * *

Con Sakura y Eriol**_

- Sakura espera. - dijo Eriol mientras apresuraba el paso para alcanzar a Sakura que ya se encontraba en el patio interno. - Espera Sakura. - le dijo Eriol mientras la tomaba por el brazo, luego de haberla alcanzado, para darle la vuelta.

- Dime Eriol - dijo Sakura en tono neutral.

- Solo quería decirte que si necesitas hablar de lo que sucedió cuentas conmigo.

- Lo se Eriol no te preocupes. - dijo Sakura con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. - Es solo que estoy sorprendida ante mi reacción. Nunca pensé que tendría las agallas para decir lo que dije. Estoy más sorprendida que molesta. No te voy a negar que me molesto ver a Estefan nuevamente y ver que intentaba hacer lo mismo que hizo conmigo con Tomoyo hizo que algo hiciera clic en mi cabeza y no pude evitar que las palabras salieran de mi boca. No se si me entiendes.

- Te entiendo perfectamente Sakura. Pero debes tener cuidado de ahora en adelante sabes que Katz no se va a quedar quieta luego de lo que le hiciste en el comedor. - dijo Eriol en tono preocupado pero luego agrego en tono un poco burlón - Déjame felicitarte no sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti.

- Hay que gracioso el niño. - dijo Sakura siguiéndole el juego. - Pero ya regresando al asunto Katz es una persona muy vengativa quien sabe que se le pueda ocurrir.

- No lo se pero sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo para lo que sea Sakura.

- Gracias Eriol pero en verdad necesito descansar será mejor que me dirija a mi habitación.

- Vamos y te acompaño hasta los dormitorios. - dijo Eriol mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a Sakura de manera protectiva.

_**

* * *

Con los chicos y chicas en el comedor**_

- jajaja no puedo creer que hayan hecho eso. - dijo Meilin mientras se sostenía el estomago ya que de tanto reír le dolía mucho.

Alexander estaba echando otra de sus historias sobre sus aventuras como joven rebelde. - Es en serio deja que regrese Eriol para que corrobore mi versión.

- Me llamaban? - dijo Eriol mientras se aproximaba a la mesa.

- Justo el chico que necesitaba. - dijo Alexander mientras miraba a Eriol llegar. - Les estaba contando a todos la vez en que nos fugamos para ir a la disco con esas chicas que habíamos conocido recuerdas, las italianas. - al ver que Eriol asentía mientras se sentaba en su antiguo asiento Alexander continuo. - Puedes creer que no me quieren creer las proezas que tuvimos que hacer para salir de la escuela, es en serio nos tuvimos que meter por la zanja porque da la casualidad que cuando íbamos saliendo el Prof. Wilde venia llegando.

Eriol suspiro. - Por mucho que me pese, debo admitir, que lo que dice Alexander es cierto. Y lo más triste es que después de todas las pericias que pasamos para ir con las italianas nos cambiaron por otros tipos apenas entramos a la disco.

- jajaja Alexander no nos habías dicho la parte en que los cambiaron por otros tipos luego de todo lo que hicieron. - dijo Meilin mientras seguía riendo.

- Eriol! estaba dejando esa parte por fuera a propósito, no es algo que me haga muy feliz. - dijo Alexander en fingido tono triste.

Y más duro rieron los ocupantes de la mesa que habían estado prestando atención al relato de Alexander. Ya la tensión que había reinado en la mesa se había calmado un poco. Pero todavía estaba presente.

Tomoyo decidió que ya era hora de retirarse así que dijo - Bueno estoy algo cansada y mañana hay que levantarse temprano así que ya me retiro, que pasen buenas...

Pero antes de que terminara de hablar fue interrumpida por Eriol y Estefan cuando los dos al mismo tiempo le dijeron - te acompaño - Los dos chicos se miraron con mirada inexpresivas unos segundos pero fueron sacados de su estupor por la voz de Tomoyo.

- No es necesario chicos. Meilin se viene conmigo. - dijo Tomoyo mientras miraba a Meilin a los ojos. - No es cierto Meilin.

- Eh!... Si claro. - dijo Meilin luego de captar la mirada de Tomoyo. - Yo también estoy bastante cansada y necesito mi sueño reparador. No se preocupen estaremos bien.

- Chicas alguna de ustedes desea acompañarnos también en nuestra retirada. - dijo Tomoyo mientras se dirigía a las otras chicas sentadas en la mesa.

- La verdad no gracias. - dijo Mary. - Nosotras las alcanzamos al rato.

- Muy bien, en ese caso ya nos vamos - dijo Tomoyo mientras se levantaba de la mesa al mismo tiempo que Meilin. Seguidas muy de cerca por los chicos que se levantaron también para despedirlas. - Hasta mañana entonces - dijo Tomoyo mientras besaba en la mejilla a Shaoran y luego a Alexander.

Del otro lado de la mesa Meilin se despedía de Eriol de la misma forma. - Hasta mañana entonces. - dijo Meilin mientras se daba la vuelta por la mesa del lado contraria al de Estefan, en verdad no quería acercarse a ese chico le daba mala espina. Se acerco a Alexander y a Shaoran y a cada uno le dio un beso en la mejilla para despedirse de ellos. - Que sueñen con los angelitos.

- Entonces de seguro sueño contigo está noche. - dijo Alexander mientras le quiñaba un ojo a Meilin. A lo que ella solo sonrió.

Tomoyo también le dio la vuelta a la mesa por el otro lado para evitar acercarse a Estefan despidiéndose de Becky y luego acercándose a Eriol. - Buenas noches Eriol. - dijo Tomoyo mientras se inclinaba a darle un beso en la mejilla a Eriol para susurrarle al oído. - Los esperamos en la vereda que da a nuestro dormitorio en 5 minutos.

Eriol asintió y le dijo - Buenas noches para ti también Tomoyo. Nos vemos mañana. Que les parece si nos encontramos para desayunar aquí mismo a las siete.

- Me parece bien - respondió Meilin - nos vamos Tomoyo.

- Claro - y despidiéndose por última vez agitando la mano Tomoyo y Meilin se perdieron entre le mar de personas que se estaban retirándose del comedor.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Ya fuera del comedor Tomoyo y Meilin comenzaron a platicar sobre lo sucedido.

- Que crees que le haya sucedido a Sakura con ese chico, Estefan. - dijo Meilin mientras caminaban por el patio interno.

- No lo se pero pronto lo vamos a averiguar. - dijo Tomoyo - Le dije a Eriol que nos encontrara con los chicos en 5 minutos en la entrada de la vereda hacia nuestro dormitorio.

- Oh! Entonces solo nos queda esperar a que lleguen.

Tomoyo y Meilin no tuvieron que esperar mucho porque Shaoran, Eriol y Alexander aparecieron en el lugar acordado al poco rato.

- Y lograron retirarse sin levantar sospechas - pregunto Meilin.

- Claro que sí, estás hablando con uno de los más grandes maestros del engaño que ha pisado está escuela. - dijo Alexander en tono orgulloso.

- No le hagan caso. - dijo Eriol mientras que se aproximaba al grupo luego de haberse quedado un poco atrasado. - Les dijimos que teníamos que ir a terminar de desempacar, lo cual no es ninguna mentira.

- Eriol pero tu no me ayudas. - dijo Alexander mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Como sea a lo que vinimos. - dijo Meilin luego de un rato. - Me preocupa Sakura. Eriol dime como está ella, como la viste luego de que saliste a buscarla.

- En lo que cabe está bastante bien. - dijo Eriol - En verdad nunca la había visto así. La verdad es que ella y Estefan tienen su historia pero yo no soy quien para compartirla. Pero lo que les puedo decir es que el le hizo algo bastante malo a Sakura y todo lo que ocurrió después la dejo bastante mal emocionalmente.

- Sí - dijo Alexander - La verdad es que en ese tiempo las cosas también se pusieron peor por la intervención de Katz en el asunto.

- Ya veo - dijo Tomoyo - Pero en verdad Sakura nos sorprendió a todos.

- En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo - dijo Alexander - Ni yo en los años que llevo de conocerla la había visto tan molesta.

- Bueno ya son pasadas las ocho será mejor que nos retiremos. - dijo Eriol mientras miraba su reloj. Todos asintieron ante su comentario y se comenzaron a despedir nuevamente. - Bueno hasta mañana. - Cada quien comenzó a emprender camino hacia sus dormitorios cuando Eriol se voltio y dijo - Tomoyo puedo hablar contigo un momento.

Tomoyo se dio la vuelta y le dio una mirada a Meilin. - No me gusta ser violín. Te espero en el cuarto Tomoyo... chao chicos _diviértanse_. - dijo Meilin mientras que se despedía con un movimiento de su mano emprendiendo camino a los dormitorios.

- Meilin! - llamo Tomoyo pero ya era demasiado tarde más rápido que ligero la susodicha se había retirado.

- Tomoyo - llamo Eriol a la chica frente a él. La cual se voltio bruscamente al escuchar su nombre. - Podemos hablar en otro lugar si no te molesta.

- Claro - dijo Tomoyo mientras tomaba a Eriol por el brazo. - Tú eres el mayor conocedor del área así que me dirás por donde.

- Vamos entonces, sígueme por aquí. - dijo Eriol mientras le sonreía a Tomoyo.

_**

* * *

Con Katz, Mary, Becky y Estefan**_

- Interesante lo que sucedió hace un rato no lo crees así Katz. - Pregunto Becky luego de terminar su vaso de agua.

Katz le dirigió una mirada de puro desprecio y le dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos - En verdad no me siento con ganas de hablar de esos temas en la presencia de _algunas_ persona.

- Y vaya que estas de mal humor Katz. - dijo Becky en tono burlón. - Pero no te preocupes capte muy bien la indirecta y me retiro hay otras personas a las que todavía no he saludado desde que llegue. Permiso. - Y con esto dicho Becky se retiro de la mesa para saludar a otros compañeros de clase que todavía estaban en el comedor.

- Eso que hizo Sakura fue muy interesante. - dijo Mary mientras miraba a Becky retirarse.

- Ni me menciones a la estupida esa. - dijo Katz entre dientes.

- Nunca pensaste que te saldría con eso verdad. - pregunto Estefan mientras veía a su primita.

- Pero esto no se va quedar así tengan por seguro que esto no se va a quedar así. - dijo Katz mientras torcía con fuerza el mantel de la mesa, estaba sumamente molesta. - Sakura y Tomoyo no saben con quien se están metiendo.

- Tomoyo? - pregunto Mary 'que tiene que ver ella en el asunto' pensó.

- Ella y Eriol tiene algo. Todavía no estoy segura si es formal o no, pero de que haya algo lo hay.

'Eso lo explica todo' pensó Mary 'Eriol'. Ya ni se acordaba cuando había comenzado esta pequeña obsesión de su amiga por el susodicho. Pero bueno que se le iba a hacer, ya había intentando una y mil formas de disuadirla de tratar de seguir tras Eriol. Pero como que Katz no entiende. Le había hablado, presentado a otros chicos, un sin fin de cosas y nada la chica dale con Eriol. Y lo peor es que Eriol la ignora completamente y ella allí. Mary sabia que en estos casos lo mejor era seguirle la corriente para así evitar mayores problemas. - Otra para tu lista negra entonces?

- Que graciosa Mary - dijo Katz en forma sarcástica. - Y tu Estefan no piensas decir nada.

- Que quieres que te diga primita. Está es tu pelea.

- Mi pelea. - dijo Katz alzando la voz. - Si no fuera por tu culpa nada de esto hubiera pasado.

- Bueno en lo de Sakura si te acepto que soy en parte responsable. Pero de cuando acá tengo algo que ver con lo de Tomoyo.

- Tienes que ver y mucho. - dijo Katz en tono malicioso. - Porque tu me vas a ayudar a separarlos. Y no trates de protestármelo, porque vi como la mirabas y me queda más que claro que te gusta.

- No te lo voy a negar la chica tiene lo suyo.

- Entonces me vas a ayudar.

- De todos modos lo iba a intentar me lo dijeras o no - dijo Estefan mientras le sonreía a su primita. - Siempre me han gustado los retos y se ve que Tomoyo es uno bastante interesante.

- En ese caso me alegro.

- Bueno lamento interrumpir su pequeño momento, pero es hora de irnos son veinte para las nueve. - dijo Mary - debemos emprender camino hacia nuestras habitaciones.

- Tienes razón, nos vamos. - dijo Estefan mientras se levantaba y se despedía de su prima y de Mary. - Nos vemos mañana en el desayuno entonces. Buenas Noches. - Y con esto dicho salio del comedor y se dirigió a su habitación.

Las chicas siguieron su ejemplo y emprendieron camino a sus habitaciones. Cuando iban por la vereda que da al dormitorio de las chicas algo llamo la atención de Katz. Escucho a gente hablando detrás de uno de los pilares en la parte posterior del edificio de segundo ciclo. Las personas estaban conversando y riendo. Y en verdad lo iba a pasar por alto porque pensó que era alguna de esas parejas que se quedan por ahí para conversar y besarse, lo de siempre. Pero algo llamo su atención de sobremanera. La chica dijo - _Eriol pero como eres_. Solo el nombre de Eriol hizo clic inmediatamente en su cerebro, tenia que escuchar más.

_**

* * *

Con Meilin**_

Luego de dejar a Tomoyo y a Eriol en la vereda. Ella había emprendido el camino de regreso a su dormitorio. Al entrar al edificio que correspondía a su año noto que había personas conversando en el salón de juegos pero en verdad no tenia ganas de iniciar conversaciones con nadie a esa hora de la noche, así que se dirigió inmediatamente a su apartamento. Al entrar todo estaba apagado solo el radio estaba encendido con el CD de _Good Charlotte_ puesto con un volumen bastante alto.

A Meilin le pareció extraño que el componente estuviera encendido así que se aproximo para apagarlo. El susto que se dio cuando alguien la agarro por el brazo. Casi se le sale el alma del cuerpo. Meilin de una vez se separo de la persona, sus años de entrenamiento en artes marciales saliendo a brillar. Estaba lista para lo que fuera en su posición de pelea favorita.

- Meilin - dijo la voz de la persona que la agarro.

- Sakura eres tú. - dijo Meilin mientras se enderezaba.

- Sí soy yo. Espérate déjame encender la luz. - dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba al interruptor de la luz y lo movía para encender la luz dentro del departamento.

- Y porque estabas aquí, así a oscuras.

- La oscuridad y la buena música me ayudan a relajarme. - dijo Sakura mientras se tiraba en el sillón.

- Te entiendo. - dijo Meilin mientras iba a sentarse en el sillón contrario a Sakura. - y como te sientes. Eriol nos dijo que estabas bien pero no nos dio más detalle.

- Eriol siempre tan caballeroso. - dijo Sakura mientras sonreía recostada en el sillón. - A que les dijo que esa no era una historia suya para compartirla y que yo se las contaría en su momento.

- Algo por el estilo, sí.

- La verdad no hay mucho que contar el idiota de Estefan y yo andábamos cuando estábamos en décimo grado. Para hacerte el cuento corto yo me negaba rotundamente a acostarme con el y el muy estupido fue y busco consuelo en otro lado. Pero tuvo la mala suerte de que lo agarrara en el acto en el salón de música con una chica un año mayor que nosotros. - dijo Sakura mientras suspiraba. - Como te imaginaras yo estaba locamente enamorada de él, había sido mi primer novio y todo eso. Acabe con el corazón roto. Pero eso no es lo peor. Entre él y Katz se inventaron un súper cuento en el que yo era la que le había puesto los cuernos a él. Claro que me volví la comidilla de la escuela por suerte Eriol y Alexander siempre estuvieron allí para apoyarme.

- Vaya nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.

- Bueno ya no vale la pena hablar de eso. - dijo Sakura mientras que buscaba en su cartera. - Déjame llamar a Eriol para autorizarlo a que le diga a Shaoran toda la historia ni me quiero imaginar lo que debe estar pensando.

- Por Shaoran ni te preocupes estoy segura que apenas escuche la historia se aclararan todas las cosas. - dijo Meilin muy segura. - Si hay algo que odia Shaoran es la infidelidad. Luego de lo que le paso.

- Que bueno que me dices eso, porque no me gustaría que pensara mal de mi. - dijo Sakura mientras continuaba buscando dentro de su cartera. - Ah lo encontré. Déjame llamar a Eriol para que le diga todo a Shaoran.

- Bueno no creo que eso sea buena idea. Porque la última vez que lo vi le pidió a Tomoyo que se quedara un rato con él para hablar. - dijo Meilin mientras se comenzaba a dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro. - Y no creo que quieras interrumpir a los tórtolos.

Sakura también sonrió. - Tienes toda la razón déjame llamar entonces a Alexander para que le explique todo a Shaoran entonces.

- Me parece bien.

Sakura comenzó a marcar al celular de Alexander. Sonó y sonó hasta que - Hola Alexander... Si soy yo Sakura... Si estoy bien no te preocupes... Te quería pedir un favor... Podrías explicarle a Shaoran la historia del porque reaccione como lo hice hoy... Si... Dile que estoy realmente apenada por mi comportamiento... Que porque no se lo digo yo en persona, como crees mira la hora que es y pronto es el toque de queda mejor explícale tú para que no se acueste a dormir pensando mal de mi... Que porque mi repentino interés de lo que piense de mi, eso no es de tu incumbencia... Que! no no no... Alexander... Ah! Hola Shaoran... Que Alexander te dijo que quería hablar contigo... Bueno si... Te quería explicar que... - Y así Sakura le dijo a Shaoran lo mismo que le había dicho a Meilin. Y Shaoran le respondió que no se preocupara que la entendía perfectamente. Y que su reacción era muy comprensible. Luego de hablar un rato más se despidieron.

- Viste, te dije que no tenias nada de que preocuparte con Shaoran. El es muy comprensivo. - dijo Meilin mientras se levantaba del sillón y caminaba hacia su habitación. - Y dime Sakura que te parece tu habitación.

- Todavía no la he visto, pero me imagino que es lo de siempre.

- Entonces todavía no te has percatado de quien es tu compañera de habitación.

- No la verdad llegue y me tire al sillón de una vez luego de prender el componente.

- Pues deberías echar un vistazo. - dijo Meilin mientras le daba una mirada de pura condolencia.

Al ver la cara que le había puesto Meilin Sakura lo supo ni siquiera tenia que escuchar el nombre para saber quien era. - Es Katz no es cierto - Meilin solo asintió - Señor esto no me puede estar pasando a mi. - dijo Sakura mientras se recostaba en el sillón nuevamente. - Alguien debe querer cambiar de habitación conmigo. Esto no me esta pasando me niego a aceptarlo.

- Pues me temo que no te queda de otra. - dijo Meilin mientras regresaba de su cuarto para entrar al baño a lavarse los dientes.

_**

* * *

Con Tomoyo y Eriol**_

- Y de que me querías hablar Eriol - dijo Tomoyo mientras caminaba con Eriol por el jardín que separa el dormitorio de las chicas con el edificio de segundo ciclo.

- En verdad no tengo nada que decirte. - dijo Eriol mientras pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de Tomoyo.

- Nada? - pregunto Tomoyo contrariada.

- Nada. Solo tenia ganas de estar contigo.

Tomoyo no pudo evitar el sonrojo que coloreo sus mejillas. En verdad daba gracias a Dios porque fuera de noche y estuviera bastante oscuro. Aunque por la sonrisa en la cara de Eriol no pudo evitar pensar que él ya se había dado cuenta de que estaba apenada por lo que había dicho. - Eriol no digas esas cosas que me da pena.

- Sabes? Te vez muy linda cuando te sonrojas.

- Te gusta verme apenada. Verdad?

- No te lo voy a negar, te ves muy linda.

- Te salvas que estoy de muy buen humor.

- Y se puede saber la causa de tan buen humor.

Tomoyo se separo de Eriol y se adelanto un par de pasos, para luego darse la vuelta y quedar frente a Eriol. Y mientras colocaba sus manos en su espalda y negaba con la cabeza le dijo. - Me temo que no te lo puedo decir.

- Y porqué no - dijo Eriol mientras se le acercaba.

- Porque es un secreto. - dijo Tomoyo sin moverse.

- Secreto? - dijo Eriol mientras daba otro paso hacia Tomoyo.

- Uhum... - dijo Tomoyo mientras asentía con la cabeza.

- Bueno creo que debe haber algo que pueda hacer para que me reveles tu pequeño secreto. - dijo Eriol mientras se detenía a escasas pulgadas de Tomoyo.

- Y que tienes en mente.

- Esto - dijo Eriol mientras le comenzaba a hacer cosquillas a Tomoyo. Tomoyo se fue echando para atrás mientras reía hasta que ya no encontró hacia donde más moverse cuando su espalda topo con la pared. - Ya no tienes escapatoria. Te rindes.

- Eriol pero como eres. - dijo Tomoyo entre risas. - Ya te voy a decir.

- Sabes acabo de ratificar la ubicación de tu punto débil. De ahora en adelante siempre lo voy a tener presente. - dijo Eriol con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. - Ahora dime cual es la razón de tan buen humor.

- Tú

- ...

- No piensas decir nada.

- Ya lo sabía. - dijo Eriol mientras le enviaba una sonrisa maliciosa a Tomoyo.

- Que modesto eres. - dijo Tomoyo en tono sarcástico mientras le daba un golpecito a Eriol en el hombro.

- Lo se todos me lo dicen. - dijo Eriol mientras abrazaba a Tomoyo por la cintura.

- Eriol, alguien puede vernos aquí.

- Y que?

- Como que y que? - dijo Tomoyo poniéndose algo nerviosa. - No quiero pensar que puede pensar la gente si nos agarran aquí así.

- Que piensen lo que quieran. - dijo Eriol mientras depositaba un beso en la punta de la nariz de Tomoyo y luego comenzaba a repartir ligeros besos por la línea de la quijada de Tomoyo.

A Tomoyo se le estaba haciendo difícil formular una oración coherente cuando estaba más pendiente de lo que hacia Eriol. Pero luego de unos segundos pudo volver a pesar con claridad aunque todavía Eriol le estaba brindado muchas atenciones. - Pero de todos modos. No creo que debemos estar a estás horas dando vueltas.

- Sí? - dijo Eriol mientras lentamente detenía sus atenciones.

- Sí, Eriol - dijo Tomoyo en tono seguro.

- Muy bien - dijo Eriol mientras se separaba un poco de Tomoyo. - Pero primero quiero mi beso de buenas noches.

Tomoyo aparento pensarlo unos minutos, coloco su dedo índice en su mejilla y dijo - Uhm... No lo sé. - pero luego de unos instantes su expresión cambio, le dio una de sus sonrisas más encantadoras a Eriol y mientras tomaba a este por el cuello le dijo - Bueno creo que te mereces tu beso de buenas noches así... - Y sin más preámbulos Tomoyo acerco sus labios a los de Eriol, solo un ligero rose para empezar pero luego el beso se volvió un poco más apasionado y lleno de deseo hasta que...

- _Interrumpo_ - dijo una voz llena de malicia detrás de ellos.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Notas de la autora: **Quiero comenzar mi pequeño espacio así:

Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, **Perdón por la tardanza.**

Fueron casi dos meses sin actualizar, ni yo lo puedo creer. Y creo que merecen saber el porque, la razón fue un bloqueo mental increíble, me quede en la pagina seis y no lo retome hasta hace unos cuantos días cuando regreso la inspiración a mi y escribí veinte paginas (contando las seis primeras). Veinte paginas! Este es la madre de todos los capítulos que he escrito hasta ahora. Y lo deje en lo bueno.

Por cierto que quería desearles una **FELIZ NAVIDAD!** Aunque un poco atrasadas pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca, También les deseo unas **FELICES FIESTAS **y un muy muy **FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

Ahora regresando a la historia veo que les cayo bien Katz. Jejeje Y se a lo que se refieren chicas, yo también conozco a un par igualitas a ese personaje. En verdad es odiosa la condenada, hasta a mi me cae mal y yo la invente.

Si recuerdo bien algunas mencionaron que evite una confrontación entre Eriol, Tomoyo y Shaoran. Debo admitir que es cierto, la verdad ese pedazo no estaba planeado para que ocurriera pero me pareció divertido. Como habrán apreciado ya apareció el chico que le va a estar dando problemitas a nuestros amigos. No se preocupen en verdad la historia está programada para que eso suceda. Pero me daba cosa que se molestara con Shaoran.

Por cierto me encanto lo que hice con Sakura en este capitulo. Es que normalmente la ponen como la inocentona y me da cosa con la pobre porque se la pasa como en el aire así que la he convertido en una rebelde y por cierto que me encanto lo que le dijo a Katz.

Por otro lado espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, espero hayan disfrutado leyéndolo lo que yo disfrute escribiéndolo que fue mucho.

**Gracias por el apoyo a Serena, Basileia Daudojiu, Shaoran'n'SakuRocks, Lebel 27, 2 Miru, Undine, Lady Neomi, Shami, Ayin, Dark-Hotaru-Tomoe, Lady Shinu, Anais y a Shami de nuevo Gracias chicas. _Todavía no me rindo esta historia va a llegar a su fin_. Por ahí me dicen que les pareció este capitulo.**

**Y para el resto de ustedes que se toma su valioso tiempo para leer mi historia muchas gracias también. No tengan pena díganme lo que piensan.**

**Se despide,**

**Kerube-Chan**

_**----Que este nuevo año les traiga felicidad y muchas cosas buenas a todo ustedes----**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer****: **CLAMP son las propietarias de Sakura Card Captor y todos sus personajes..

**OPORTUNIDADES**

**Recapitulación****: **

- _Interrumpo_ - dijo una voz llena de malicia detrás de ellos.

**Capitulo Catorce**

Katz se dispuso a seguir el camino de donde provenían las voces, cuando una voz detrás de ella la detuvo. – Señoritas se puede saber que hacen aquí a esta hora? – Dijo la voz de la Señorita Wallace.

Katz rio para sus adentros y con su mejor cara de 'yo no fui' se volteo a mirar a la Señorita Wallace. – Disculpe, Señorita Wallace pero me pareció escuchar unas voces cuando nos dirigíamos a nuestro dormitorio, la verdad estaba dudando si ir a investigar por mi cuenta o buscarla.

La señorita Wallace negó con la cabeza y dijo – En situaciones así siempre pida el apoyo de un adulto… Ahora bien, de donde provenían las voces?

Katz sentía que una alegría muy grande le corría el pecho, mientras levantaba la mano y decía con seguridad – Detrás de esas pilastras.

Katz vio con felicidad como la Señorita Wallace le sonreía y comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar que ella había señalado, en ese momento Mary se le acercó y le dijo bajito – Katz porque hiciste eso?

-Solo para que sepan quien lleva las de ganar en esta carrera. – Y sin más Katz se dispuso a seguir el camino que había tomado la Señorita Wallace.

* * *

-Interrumpo?

Tomoyo se separó tan rápido de Eriol que tropezó con una piedra que había detrás de ella, por suerte Eriol detuvo su caída pasando un brazo por su cintura y apretándola contra su cuerpo. Tomoyo sintió que todos los colores se le subían por el movimiento tan íntimo, pero todo fue peor cuando giro a ver quién era la persona que había hablado. La presión se le bajo y de no ser porque Eriol la tenía bien agarrada probablemente sus piernas hubieran flaqueado. Tomoyo trato de decir algo, pero las palabras le fallaban la mortificación que sentía era demasiado grande. Un movimiento detrás de la Señorita Wallace capto la atención de Tomoyo y fue cuando se percató que Katz estaba unos pasos más atrás sonriendo de forma maliciosa, viendo con orgullo el caos que había causado. Por unos segundos todo su odio estuvo dirigido a una sola persona, pero ese tema tenía que pasar a segundo plano, mientras la mirada inquisidora de la Señorita Wallace seguía sobre ellos.

Por suerte Eriol tenía la presencia de mente necesaria para enfrentar esto por ambos. Eriol se separó de Tomoyo un poco, pero aun manteniendo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Tomoyo dijo en voz calmada -Señorita Wallace, Buenas Noches. – Mientras inclinaba su cabeza a manera de saludo.

-Buenas Noches?!- dijo la señorita Wallace sonando indignada. – Se puede saber qué significa esto Hiraguizawa, Daidoji?

-Claro – dijo Eriol mientras sonreía calmadamente, Tomoyo estaba dudando sobre cómo podrían salir del problema pero jamás pensó que Eriol diría lo que dijo – Estamos festejando porque la Señorita Daidoji ha aceptado ser mi novia formalmente. – Tomoyo vio como la Señorita Wallace abría y cerraba la boca tratando de procesar lo que Eriol había dicho, por su lado Tomoyo misma no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero el apretón que le dio Eriol en la cintura la hizo respirar profundo y solo asentir con la cabeza. Tomoyo se tomó 30 segundos para mirar la cara de Katz y el gusto que le dio ver la cara de sorpresa, luego rabia y luego odio que tenía Katz no tenía precio y valía cualquier castigo que le pusieran.

-Cómo?- Logro decir la Señorita Wallace al fin.

-Como lo oye – dijo Eriol totalmente calmado. – Le pido disculpa por mi comportamiento, pero no pude resistirme en el momento en que la Señorita Daidoji acepto ser mi novia, como comprenderá, mi reacción escapa de mis manos y en verdad lo lamento Señorita Wallace, usted me conoce y le prometo que esto no volverá a suceder. Como sabe los estudiantes del último año debemos dar el ejemplo a los más jóvenes y la verdad mis más sinceras disculpas.

Tomoyo miro a Eriol en shock, en verdad Eriol tenía su toque con las palabras y sabía que tenía que decir para salir del problema, no solo se culpó de todo, si no que le recalco a la Señorita Wallace todos los puntos que probablemente venían en el sermón que les iba a dar y además pidió unas disculpas que sonaban muy sinceras.

Tomoyo giro a mirar a la Señorita Wallace y se dio cuenta que esta no sabía que decir. Después de unos segundos de estar abriendo y cerrando la boca como pez fuera del agua, le dijo – Bueno Hiraguizawa espero que esto no se repita, bien dijo usted que deben ser un ejemplo para sus compañeros y solo porque esta es la primera falta que he presenciado en todo los años que tengo de conocerlo, lo dejare pasar. – La Señorita Wallace le dio una mirada seria a Tomoyo y le dijo – A su habitación ahora.

Tomoyo rápidamente se separó de Eriol y le lanzo una última mirada sobre su hombre mientras que casi corría por el sendero, paso a lado de Katz sin prestarle atención y camino rápido hasta su edificio. Mientras subía las escaleras al segundo piso, escucho que alguien le daba un portazo a la puerta principal – Daidoji! – Tomoyo se detuvo en mitad de la escalera y se giró a mirar a Katz que estaba parada al principio de la misma mirándola con los ojos llenos de odio.

-Si? – dijo Tomoyo totalmente calmada mientras la miraba como si nada del otro mundo estuviera pasando. Y más cuando estaban ganando espectadores, ya que las chicas que estaban en diferentes lugares del edificio comenzaron a acercarse al recibidor a ver qué era lo que pasaba.

-Así que ahora eres disque la novia de Eriol? – dijo Katz mirándola con odio.

-El me pregunto y le dije que sí, no veo cual es el problema – dijo Tomoyo mientras le respondía con calma.

-Y lo que tenías con Shaoran?

-No era nada especial, somos amigos primero que todo. – dijo Tomoyo mirándola con seriedad estoy segura que estará feliz por mí.

-No eres más que una zorra – dijo Katz con veneno en su voz. Las chicas que estaban alrededor de la sala comenzaron a murmurar entre ellas y le tiraban a Tomoyo miradas inquisidoras. Tomoyo sabía que estaban de acuerdo con lo que Katz había dicho

Tomoyo contuvo las ganas de responderle una barbaridad ya que ella no iba caer tan bajo y comenzó a decir calmadamente. – Puedes guardarte tú…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, Sakura pasó como un bólido a lado de ella y se abalanzó sobre Katz tomándola por sorpresa. Tomoyo vio en shock como Sakura tomaba a Katz por el cabello y la jalaba duro hacia abajo obligando a Katz a arrodillarse mientras gritaba de dolor, toda la sala estaba petrificada viendo a Sakura como nunca antes la habían visto – La única zorra en este lugar eres tu Katz! – dijo Sakura con odio - Y la próxima vez que insultes a mi amiga, te voy a arrancar todo el cabello me oíste… No voy a permitir que le hagas la vida miserable a otra persona, no soy la misma así que más te vale que te cuides las espaldas.

Sakura soltó a Katz y subió las escaleras como si nada, agarro a Tomoyo de la mano y la arrastro hacia arriba, mientras Meilin que estaba unos escalones más arriba comenzaba a aplaudir con admiración. – Bravo, Bravo – decía mientras miraba con orgullo a Sakura. – Bien dicho!

Sakura siguió caminando sin parar y Tomoyo la siguió hasta que entraron al cuarto en donde dormían Tomoyo y Meilin. Sakura se dejó caer sobre la cama mientras sus manos no paraban de temblar. – Dios Mío, en mi vida había hecho algo así… - Sakura comenzó a temblar más fuerte y dijo – Ahora si me la tire de enemiga, me va a hacer la vida miserable.

-Nahhhh- dijo Meilin mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto. – Esa se lo venía buscando y hoy fue la gota que derramo el vaso, no te preocupes Sakurita nosotros estamos contigo.

Tomoyo se acercó a Sakura y se sentó a su lado, tomo su mano y mientras la apretaba le dijo – Muchas Gracias Sakura, Nosotros te apoyaremos no importa lo que pase, para eso son las amigos, No?

A Sakura se le llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas y les dijo – Gracias chicas, después de lo que paso con Estefan mis únicos amigos reales han sido Eriol y Alexander, no saben lo feliz que me hace contarlas dentro de mis amistades.

-Desde luego! – dijo Meilin mientras se sentaba en el otro lado de Sakura. – Ahora somos amigas y las amigas están en las buenas y en las malas, pase lo que pase.

Las tres se dieron un fuerte abrazo y rieron cuando Sakura dijo – Chicas no puedo respirar.

Meilin se levantó de la cama y se giró a mirar a ambas – Ahora bien, Tomoyo, nos puedes explicar que es eso que Eriol es tu novio?

Tomoyo se puso de todos los colores y les dijo exactamente lo que había pasado.

-Vaya que se salvaron de una muy grande, pero entonces son novios oficiales o no? – Pregunto Meilin mirando a Tomoyo con curiosidad.

-La verdad no sé. – Dijo Tomoyo mientras se mordía el labio inferior – No quiero hacerme una idea equivocada…

-No te tienes que preocupar por eso. – dijo Sakura sonriendo de oreja a oreja. – Conozco a Eriol de toda la vida y sé que él no se toma las cosas a la ligera, a veces es demasiado serio para su bien, parece más un alma vieja en el cuerpo de un adolescente. – Sakura estuvo en silencio unos segundos y agrego en secreto – Te lo digo por experiencia, Eriol es muy serio en estas cosas y solo ha tenido una relación que se puede considerar seria antes que tu llegaras.

-Ah sí? – pregunto Tomoyo con curiosidad.

-La… mujer era mucho mayor que Eriol y debo decir que no acabo muy bien, mi amigo quedo con el corazón destrozado y en ese momento yo no era mucho apoyo moral que digamos por todo lo que había pasado con Estefan. – Sakura asintió y dijo con seguridad – Pero eso ya está en el pasado. Es historia muerta y superada.

Tomoyo sintió ganas de preguntar sobre la mujer que había estado antes en la vida de Eriol, pero decidió que mejor era no indagar más, ella también traía su equipaje de relaciones pasadas y no por eso iban a afectar su relación actual. El pasado era pasado, y solo las experiencias ganadas y los buenos recuerdos debían alumbrar nuestro camino, lo demás debía ser dejado justo donde estaba, en el pasado.

-Buenos creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos a dormir – dijo Sakura mientras que se levantaba de la cama. – Mañana da inicio el resto de nuestras vidas y he decidido que voy a disfrutar al máximo mi último año de libertad.

-Hermana estamos totalmente de acuerdo – dijo Meilin mientras le daba un high five a Sakura – cuando acabemos la escuela Shaoran y yo debemos regresar para empezar nuestro entrenamiento como sucesores de la familia Li.

-Y que lo digas – dijo Tomoyo – Mi madre me ha dicho lo mismo, por lo que entre la universidad y el trabajo no voy a tener vida.

-Es por esa razón que debemos aprovechar este año al máximo – dijo Meilin con convicción – El último año de secundaria se vive solo una vez en la vida y los recuerdos que hagamos nos deben durar el resto de nuestras vidas. Quien está conmigo para hacer este el mejor año de nuestras vidas.

-Yo – dijo Sakura mientras que estiraba su mano derecha, Meilin puso su mano sobre la de ella y Tomoyo prontamente la siguió. – Por hacer este el mejor año de nuestras vidas.

-El mejor año!- dijeron las tres al unísono mientras empezaron a brincar.

Luego del alboroto se despidieron y para prepararse para ir a dormir. Tomoyo se acostó en su cama con una sonrisa en su rostro, no podía esperar a ver que les deparaba el día de mañana…

* * *

-Esos profesores no nos tiene misericordia, no son ni la una de la tarde y ya tenemos tarea para los próximos tres meses. – dijo Alexander mientras se tiraba en la grama frente el lago, ese se había convertido en su punto de encuentro no oficial, todos tenían horarios distintos y estaban juntos en diferentes clases, los salones no tenían más de 10 estudiantes por curso, por lo que la clase era sumamente personalizada. Esto tenía sus ventajas y desventajas. En realidad más desventajas para los estudiantes que cualquier otra cosa.

-Que esperabas – dijo Sakura mirando a su amigo tendido en el piso – Probablemente lo están haciendo para que aseguremos notas en el primer semestre y poder relajarse un poco en el segundo semestre.

-Tienes razón Sakura – dijo Alexander mientras se sentaba y miraba a su amiga. De repente le solto una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le dijo – Todavía no supero que le hayas hecho eso a Katz ayer en la noche, estoy orgulloso de ti.

Sakura se puso de todos los colores y miro cinco segundos a Shaoran antes de mirar colorada a otro lado, de verdad le mortificara que pudiera pensar Shaoran de ella. – Sabes que normalmente no soy así Alexander.

-Lo sé y eso es lo que más me sorprende. – Alexander sonrió mas y le dijo – Sakurita tienes una fiera por dentro.

-Alexander! – Exclamo Sakura mientras se levantaba de la banca para darle un golpe.

Alexander reacciono rápido y salió corriendo en dirección contraria mientras Sakura lo perseguía por todo el borde el lago.

El resto del grupo se echó a reír y mientras estaban entretenidos viendo el espectáculo, Eriol se acercó a Tomoyo y la tomo de la mano, sin palabra la ínsito para que lo siguiera. Caminaron por el muelle en silencio y una vez que llegaron al final del mismo Eriol se giró a mirar a Tomoyo, la tomo por el resto y le planto un tierno beso en los labios.

En la mañana no habían tenido tiempo de hablar, por el enredo que había en el comedor y tener que apurarse para no llegar tarde a sus clases.

-Y eso porque fue? – dijo Tomoyo mientras lo miraba a los ojos divertida.

-Porque estaba muriendo de ganas de besarte hace un buen rato. – Eriol acerco su rostro y la beso de nuevo – Sabes a fresa – dijo quedamente antes de pasar su lengua por su labio inferior.

Las piernas de Tomoyo temblaron y ella respiro profundo para controlar sus emociones. – Es el gloss que uso – dijo en un suspiro.

-Me gusta – dijo Eriol mientras volvió a besarla de la manera más suave y llena de sentimientos que se puedan imaginar.

-Eriol – dijo Tomoyo tratando de llamar su atención entre besos, aunque le estaba costando concentrarse con la forma tan dulce en que Eriol la besaba. – Eriol nos pueden ver.

-Y cuál es el problema con eso? – dijo Eriol mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. – Quiero que toda la escuela sepa que tengo la novia más guapa y adorable de la escuela.

Tomoyo rio con ganas y le devolvió el abrazo – Y se puede saber desde cuando soy tu novia, no me había enterado.

-Desde el segundo que dijiste que nos diéramos la oportunidad de conocernos supe que serias mi novia, no entiendo porque debemos aplazarlo más. – dijo Eriol a su oído.

Tomoyo asintió con su cabeza y le dijo – Ok.

Eriol se separó de ella y le dijo – Que bueno que estamos de acuerdo. – mientras se disponía a besarla de nuevo.

-Pero que tenemos aquí. – dijo la voy de Katz cerca de ellos y Eriol cerro sus ojos y presiono su frente contra la de Tomoyo.

-Ignórala. – le dijo a Tomoyo mientras se giraba a mirar a Katz – Katz no puedo decir que me alegra verte luego de lo que le dijiste a mi novia anoche. – dijo Eriol seriamente. – Espero que no se repita.

-Pero si fue tu amiga la loca la que me ataco…

-Te prohíbo que te refieras de esa forma a cualquiera de mis amigos Katz – dijo Eriol mirándola molesto. – Hemos llevado la fiesta en paz por muchos años y espero que podamos vivir en paz este último año… No quiero berrinches de niña de kínder, ni lagrimas falsas – dijo Eriol mientras veía como los ojos de Katz se llenaban de lágrimas. – Creo que estas lo suficientemente grande para entender que esos trucos no funcionan con todo el mundo y si tu papa cae con ellos cada cinco segundos eso no aplica para el resto de nosotros que te vemos como realmente eres.

Eriol vio como las lágrimas falsas de Katz desaparecían rápidamente mientras le tiraba una mirada llena de odio a Tomoyo y a él. Sus manos se convirtieron en puños y todo su cuerpo temblaba de la rabia. Eriol tomo a Tomoyo de la mano y emprendieron camino de regreso. – Esto no se queda así – dijo Katz mientras ellos caminaban junto a ella.

Lo que sucedió después fue tan rápido que ninguno espero que las cosas terminaran así. Katz empujo a Eriol con todas sus fuerzas, lo que lo hizo perder el equilibrio golpeando a Tomoyo que venía detrás de él, Eriol sintió como la mano de Tomoyo escapaba de la suya y en cámara lenta los pies de Tomoyo tropezaron con la soga del bote que estaba amarrado al muelle. El momento del impacto hizo que Tomoyo cayera, Eriol trato de tomarla de la mano y vio horrorizado como el cuerpo de Tomoyo golpeaba el bote y caía al agua.

El aire dejo los pulmones de Eriol y los segundos que siguieron fueron los más confusos de su vida, sin pensarlo se lanzó al agua, mientras fuertes gritos desde la orilla llenaban sus oídos. Eriol se sumergió lo más que pudo, pero el agua estaba turbia y no lograba ver nada, salió a la superficie nuevamente esperando ver a Tomoyo, pero al girar no la encontró en ningún lado, sin pensarlo se sumergió nuevamente y nado debajo del bote, poco la figura de Tomoyo se materializo frente a él, su cuerpo inerte estaba atrapado bajo el bote y rápidamente la jalo hacia él y la llevo a la superficie. – Tomoyo! – dijo angustiado al ver el rostro pálido de Tomoyo, la sacudió un poco pero Tomoyo no reaccionaba. Su primer instinto fue sacarla del agua.

Eriol giro hacia el muelle y vio a sus amigos parados en el borde, llamándolo, sus caras de preocupación eran una réplica de sus sentimientos. Eriol vio a Shaoran ya sin su saco del uniforme y terminando de quitarse la camisa antes de saltar al agua con él. No lo había pensado pero el peso de la ropa mojada le estaba causando problemas para moverse a la velocidad que quería.

Shaoran nado rápidamente a donde él estaba y tomo a Tomoyo para llevarla hasta el borde del muelle, Alexander se inclinó hacia adelante para tomar a Tomoyo por debajo de los brazos mientras Shaoran con la ayuda de Eriol empujaban su cuerpo hacia arriba.

Meilin y Sakura ayudaron a subir a Shaoran rápidamente y este se giro para ayudarlo a salir. En el momento en que tuvo sus rodillas en el muelle escucho el grito quedo de Sakura. – Esta sangrando! – dijo Sakura horrorizada y eso lo hizo entrar en acción.

Eriol se acercó a donde estaban Alexander y Tomoyo, su camisa estaba toda llena de sangre donde Tomoyo tenía apoyada su cabeza en su pecho. Eriol se acercó y le toco la cara, puso su mano frente su nariz y boca pero no sintió que estuviera respirando. El pánico quería apoderarse de él, pero no podía dejarse vencer estos segundos eran importantes. – Ayúdame a recostarla, creo que no está respirando. – dijo en voz neutral mientras su corazón se aceleraba. – Meilin y Sakura, vayan a la enfermería, digan lo que paso y que necesitamos una ambulancia.

Alexander lo miro preocupado, mientras que los pasos de Meilin y Sakura se alejaban corriendo. – Sabes primeros auxilios?

Eriol no respondió, mientras acercaba su oído a la nariz de Tomoyo y miraba su pecho para ver si respiraba, para su preocupación no sentía su respiración pero gracias a Dios había encontrado su pulso, aunque algo débil, era una buena señal.

Eriol inmediatamente acomodo su cabeza y apretó su nariz mientras sus labios cubrían los de ella y daba dos fuertes soplos, espero dos segundos y repitió la tarea. Entre más segundos pasaban todo sería peor, se concentró en seguir con el procedimiento – Tomoyo por favor no me hagas esto, por favor regresa… – dijo Eriol quedamente contra su oído antes de hacer el tercer intento. Gracias a Dios con este último Tomoyo comenzó a toser, escupió el agua y Eriol rápidamente la giro para que se recostara de lado y evitar que se ahogara nuevamente con el agua que estaba expulsando.

Eriol sintió un alivio fuera de este mundo y le hablo fuerte y claro a Tomoyo – Soy yo, Eriol, necesito que te mantengas despierta Tomoyo, te golpeaste la cabeza y necesitamos llevarte al hospital.

Shaoran se acercó a ellos con su camisa doblada y le dijo – Hay que presionar la herida para detener el sangrado. Alexander que estaba más cerca tomo el vendaje improvisado y levanto la cabeza de Tomoyo para colocar el paño y hacer presión en la herida.

Tomoyo hizo un leve quejido de dolor y Eriol dijo – Debemos irnos – mientras se quitaba el saco mojado que lo único que hacía era entorpecer sus movimientos. – Alexander sigue presionando la herida mientras yo cargo a Tomoyo.

Eriol levanto a Tomoyo para que se sentara y paso su brazo por sobre su hombro, puso un brazo en su espalda y el otro debajo de sus rodillas. Se incorporó con algo de esfuerzo y emprendió un paso apresurado de vuelta a la sección principal de la escuela.

Pasaron al lado de Katz sin decir palabra y siguieron su camino. Cuando llegaron al patio interno de la escuela se encontraron a la enfermera que venía corriendo acompañada de Sakura y Meilin – Madre de Dios! – Exclamo la enfermera mientras veía la sangre acumulada en su venda improvisada. – Llévenla rápido a la enfermería, ya la ambulancia viene en camino.

Eriol siguió caminando pero Tomoyo se le estaba resbalando y en eso Shaoran se paro delante de él y le dijo – Déjame ayudarte amigo.

Eriol asintió y dejo que Shaoran cargara a Tomoyo el resto del camino. Eriol los siguió de cerca mientras Alexander seguía manteniendo el vendaje en su lugar. Cuando llegaron a la enfermería Eriol se adelantó y quito el cobertor de una de las camas y Shaoran deposito a Tomoyo en la misma lentamente.

La enfermera los aparto rudamente y todos se pararon a los pies de la cama de Tomoyo mientras que la enfermera quitaba la venda y veía la herida. – Uyyy, esto va a necesitar varios puntos. – La enfermera miro a Tomoyo a la cara y le dijo – Tomoyo si puedes oírme aprieta mi mano. Todos esperaron con el alma en la boca hasta que la enfermera dijo – Bien, buena chica, necesito que te mantengas despierta, sé que estas cansada y te duele mucho la cabeza, pero no debes dormirte, necesitamos chequearte esa herida en la cabeza antes de cualquier cosa. Si me entendiste aprieta mi mano. – Tomoyo apretó la mano de la enfermera y todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio colectivo. – Que paso? – dijo la enfermera mientras se volteaba a verlos.

-Íbamos caminando por el muelle y… tropezamos – dijo Eriol dudando un instante si debía vender a Katz o no. – El impulso hizo que Tomoyo perdiera el equilibrio y se enredara con la soga del barco que estaba amarrado al muelle, y cayo… Primero golpeo el bote y luego su cuerpo cayó al agua.

-Madre de Dios! – Dijo la enfermera mientras giraba a mirar a Tomoyo. - Debemos hacerle un chequeo completo.

La cara de preocupación de la enfermera hizo que el corazón de Eriol se fuera al piso. Ella se giro nuevamente a ellos y les dijo. – Chicas necesito que le busquen una muda de ropa a Tomoyo, pijamas es lo mejor, debemos quitarle esta ropa mojada. Alexander necesito que busques al director. – Sakura, Meilin y Alexander salieron a cumplir con sus tareas. – Ustedes jovencitos tienen que ir a cambiarse esa ropa antes de que agarren una pulmonía.

-No voy a dejar a Tomoyo sola. – dijo Eriol seriamente mientras miraba a la enfermera.

La enfermera levanto una ceja y lo miro fijamente a punto de regañarlo hasta que Shaoran dijo – Yo voy a buscarnos una muda de ropa, regreso enseguida.

Eriol vio salir a Shaoran de la enfermería y camino hasta el lado contrario de la cama, tomo la mano de Tomoyo y se inclinó para susurrar a su oído. – No temas Tomoyo, prometo no separarme de ti ni un solo segundo, no habrá poder humano que me lo impida.

Eriol sintió como Tomoyo apretaba levemente su mano y lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, si no se controlaba, necesita ser fuerte por ella… Esto era toda su culpa… Tomoyo no estaría en esta situación si él no hubiera perdido los estribos con Katz… En ese momento Eriol juro que si Tomoyo salía de esta situación sin ninguna repercusión, jamás volvería a ponerse en su camino, para evitar que cosas así se repitieran. _– Por favor señor, que Tomoyo esté bien…_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Nota de la Autora**:

Varios años han pasado desde que empecé este fic y creo ha llegado el momento de terminarlo. Gracias a todos los que han escrito a lo largo del tiempo y en especial a **tommy. eriol** por recordarme que le debía a mis lectores terminar este fic.

Este capítulo es en tu nombre mi estimada. Muchas Gracias y disculpa la semana de retraso.

Buenos será hasta la próxima semana, mucha suerte a todas. Besos y Abrazos desde Panamá.

P.D. hace muchos siglos que no escribo en español, si tienen alguna queja este es el momento para ahorcarme LOL XDDD Como siempre los comentarios son apreciados.


End file.
